Cosas Raras
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Escenas de la vida de Mike y Once, construyendo su relación juntos en one-shots individuales conectados entre si con mis otros one-shots. Cada cap. tiene su propio rating. MILEVEN, MILEVEN, MILEVEN a Montones! DISFRÚTENLO y si quieren que siga, dejen comentarios. NUEVO CAPITULO DISPONIBLE! - English version will be up in a couple days -
1. Menta de Mike

_N/A Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. Este multi chapter será sobre escenas de la vida de Mike y Once en distintas etapas de su relación. No estarán en orden cronológico pero todo estará conectado, en especial porque como saben, yo suelo abrir mis historias con una fecha. Así que tanto las historias que se publicaran aquí, – que serán one-shots cortos y drabbles, en su mayoría – están conectados a su vez con los one-shot largos que he subido y seguiré subiendo individualmente de este multi chapter._

 _Espero que la idea les guste y me digan que les parece en cada nuevo capitulo que publique. La idea es siempre divertirlos y a su vez, saber si les gusta ya que seguiré subiendo historias_ **mientras tenga feedback** _. Y hay ideas, MUCHAS IDEAS con toneladas de Mileven._

 _ **ATENCION:**_ _Cada capitulo tendrá su propio rating, así que tengan en cuenta que si el fic en general dice 'T', no significa que todos los capítulos lo sean. Porque habrá capítulos 'M' en el futuro, así como el capitulo de hoy es 'K+'._

 _Dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten._

 _Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Clasificación_ _: K+./ Romance - Hurt/Comfort. / Once, Mike –_ _mención_ _–, OC._

 **xx**

 **MENTA DE MIKE**

Noviembre 3, 1989.

Es increíble lo que amar a alguien causa en uno.

Se vive desde el momento en que se despierta hasta que se va a dormir pensando en la persona que ama. Repasando los momentos del día en constante conexión pero, para Once no era así. Ella no solo vivía con el rostro de Mike en su corazón desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a la cama, sino que además también en sus sueños. Cada parte de su hogar tenía su aroma al igual que cada centímetro de su piel, con las líneas que sus dedos dibujaron en tantos encuentros llenos de pasión, grabadas en ella como un tatuaje invisible que solo ella podía ver.

Ella vivía con la voz de Mike en sus oídos, con sus ojos en los suyos, con sus labios probándola en besos desde inocentes hasta los más apasionados que abrían la intimidad en la cabaña o en la habitación de Mike, en su sótano o en su cama.

Para Once cada momento que vivió con Mike era brisa de aire nuevo, era un momento de felicidad libre y fresca como el viento que hacia volar las hojas secas de los árboles en otoño, como sus citas de los viernes luego de la siesta.

Esas citas de los viernes eran su parte favorita de la semana, la visita de las siete de la tarde a la heladería. La hacían desde que ella había iniciado la escuela con ellos en 1985 luego de que pudo salir a tener una vida normal, cada viernes después de la escuela y de hacer la tarea junto con Mike en su sótano, se acostaban bajo el fuerte y hablaban o tomaban una siesta hasta esa hora. Luego salían de la casa y, ella siempre abrazándolo por atrás, montaban en su bicicleta – y luego en su auto – hasta la heladería 'Lover's Delight', para disfrutar de su pequeña cita.

Uno de limón y menta para Mike, y uno de chocolate y frutilla para Once. Siempre los mismos sabores, siempre ellos dos, sin importar la estación del año, sin importar el clima, los viernes a las siete de la tarde era su cita y no invitaban a nadie más. Eran solo ellos dos.

O al menos solían serlo, hasta Septiembre, cuando Mike partió hacia la universidad.

Cada vez que Once iba a su 'cita' de los viernes, desde entonces, se sentía particularmente triste. No le había dicho a Mike que seguía yendo porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal, peor de lo que ella sabia que él se sentía por haberse ido tan lejos. Sin importar lo mucho que hablaron, sin importar que ella le dijo que lo entendía y que lo seguía esperando; cada martes, jueves y sábado, cuando él la llamaba por teléfono justo antes de colgar, podía sentir la voz de su novio cerca de quebrar y casi disculpándose por estar estudiando, casi disculpándose por estar trabajando duro para un futuro que al fin y al cabo, ella sabia que era para ambos.

\- ¿Sabes cuanto me gustaría estar contigo, verdad? – solía decirle cuando se cumplía la hora y debían colgar el teléfono, y ella no podía evitar sonreír pensando en lo dulce que era recordándole siempre que la amaba.

Esas llamadas eran tan necesarias. La ayudaban a pasar los días teniendo pequeñas metas: resistir hasta la próxima llamada donde recargaría energías de Mike, donde se darían un poquito mas de fuerzas, donde él se sentiría un poco menos triste y podría estudiar mas, donde ella sentía un poco menos de frío hasta que llegue el receso de Navidad y él volvería a sus brazos por cuatro gloriosas semanas que ambos esperaban con hambre en sus cuerpos y sed en el alma.

\- Buenas tardes, Jane. – saludo Stella Deveraux, encargada de la caja registradora y dueña de la heladería.

Después de tantos viernes yendo con Mike a tomar helado, la señora Deveraux ya les conocía el horario y los gustos. En más de una ocasión les había preguntado, con su rostro bondadoso cual abuela de 70 años le hablara a un nieto, su cabello blanco a excepción de un mechón aun rubio y calidos ojos azules; por qué nunca cambiaban de gustos. Ellos solo le sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros sin saber que decir, simplemente era una costumbre y eran sus gustos favoritos. De ambos, porque luego del helado había una buena sesión de diez minutos de besos donde cada uno podía probar en la boca del otro, el gusto que habían comprado.

Once le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera mientras abría su monedero y pagaba su helado, segundos después uno de los empleados de la heladería, el único que veía de hecho ese día, se acerco a ella con la misma sonrisa que le venia dedicando hacia algunas semanas haciéndola sentir incomoda.

\- Chocolate y menta. – susurro simplemente evitando mirarlo.

\- Si, lo recuerdo. – dijo entonces el empleado sosteniendo su sonrisa pero ella solo desvió la mirada, incomoda y un poco asqueada.

El empelado, cuyo nombre creía ella que era Jason pero que no recordaba ni le importaba en realidad, había ido a la escuela con ellos según había reconocido Mike un día. Sabía perfectamente lo que él pensaba y por que le sonreía así en especial desde que ella comenzó a ir sin su novio y ella intentaba por todos los medios dejar en claro que no quería nada con él, al nunca responderle las sonrisas ni sacarle tema de conversación. A decir verdad a ella le molestaba profundamente cada vez que le tocaba a él atenderla, y aunque no siempre era así y desde Septiembre que sentía sus ojos encima queriendo desnudarla. Nunca creyó que sentiría tanto asco hacia una persona luego de 'Papa' y tampoco hacia que sus citas solitarias se vuelvan más sencillas.

\- Aquí tienes, Jane. Lo hice grande para ti.- llamo la voz de 'quizás Jason' ofreciéndole su cono con un aderezo de doble sentido, cortesía de la casa.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su descaro. – Gracias. – respondió Ce, cuan áspera pudo.

Se volteo de la barra tomando dos servilletas pensando en donde sentarse. Ese día la heladería estaba vacía, lo cual era asombroso considerando que aun en invierno el lugar se atestaba de gente, ya sea para los helados de verano, las malteadas de primavera o la nueva extensión de aquella pequeña empresa que en invierno pasado había comenzado a servir café y tortas de crema. Mike había dicho que pronto deberían cambiarle el nombre a la heladería de 'Lover's Delight' a 'Venga a Engordar'.

\- Oye, Jane. ¿Me darías tu número? – la pregunta de 'quizás Jason' la sobresalto mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus dudas de donde sentarse ante tantas posibilidades disponibles. Once simplemente se volteo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados en una desagradable mueca de disgusto, lista para reprocharle el descaro o preguntarle si estaba alucinando ya que ella nunca le devolvió una sola sonrisa como para que él crea que podía pedirle el numero de su casa.

\- Jacob, ya tuvimos esta charla. Aprende tu lugar con nuestros clientes, es la última vez que te lo digo. – reprocho de pronto Stella Deveraux. – Vuelve con los muchachos, vamos. – dijo la mujer golpeando sus palmas con un sonido fuerte aun para aquellas manos tan delicadas.

El muchacho simplemente miro a ambas mujeres una última vez resoplando algo que sonó como 'perras' antes de volver al fondo del local. Once sonrió relajada y satisfecha, sintiendo una ola de súbito cariño hacia la mujer que la rescato de aquel momento de incomodidad.

\- Lamento que te haya causado molestias. Estos críos son los que les dan mala fama a tu generación, lamentablemente. – se disculpo la mujer y palmeo un lugar en la formica de la barra, enseñándole a Once una butaca justo al lado de la caja registradora. – Ven aquí, pequeña. Hazle compañía a esta anciana.

La joven miro a su alrededor de nuevo, al negocio vacío, a las calles sin movimiento y noto de nuevo que no había visto a los otros cuatro empleados y se acerco a donde la mujer le había dicho, sentándose en la butaca y comenzando a probar su cono antes de hablar.

\- ¿Día lento hoy?

La risa dulce de aquella señora mayor le hizo olvidar al idiota de hace un momento. – No, querida. Hasta hace media hora no dábamos a basto preparando pedidos para llevar. Los muchachos están en el fondo mirando el gran juego.

Cierto, Hopper hablo de eso la noche anterior.

\- Claro, lo había olvidado. Mi padre debe estar en casa ya, gritándole a la televisión.- bromeo la jovencita, tomando otra cucharada de su helado.

La mujer rió también. – Merece un descanso nuestro buen Jefe de la Policía. ¿Como esta por cierto él, querida?

\- Esta muy bien, gracias. En realidad si le pregunta a él le dirá que esta hambriento porque Joyce, su novia, le dijo que tiene que comer mas verduras así que últimamente le hemos estado controlando. – rió. – Creo que nos odia.

Ambas rieron nuevamente, lo cual logro en Once relajarse por completo para disfrutar su helado tranquila. La señora Deveraux camino hacia la maquina de expreso y se sirvió una taza de café que puso frente a ella en la barra, claramente tranquila de que tenia tiempo suficiente para beber un café sin que aparezca algún cliente de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que hay de ti, Jane? ¿Estas bien?

La pregunta y el suave, casi cuidadoso tono gentil que uso la señora Deveraux al hacerle esa pregunta, la hizo mirarla con sorpresa y confusión.

\- Estas últimas semanas te he visto venir sola, a la misma hora, el mismo día. Te sientas en una mesa lejana, tomas tu helado de diferente sabor con cuidado y lentitud y, disculpa a esta anciana entrometida; con mucha melancolía.

Las palabras de la mujer tardaron un momento en ser procesadas mientras Once misma se pensaba en la cabeza y en los ojos de la dueña de la heladería, viéndola todos los viernes sin compañía.

\- ¿Acaso tu y Mike...?

Once la interrumpió antes de que terminara, no le gustaba siquiera escuchar esas palabras que casi salen de sus labios.

\- Oh no, no. No, nada de eso. – respondió sacudiendo su cabeza y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su helado con la cuchara de plástico. Por alguna razón la mujer pareció aliviada y Ce no pudo evitar sentir otra oleada de cariño, por lo que agrego. – Esta en la universidad.

\- Oh, la universidad, claro. Debí pensarlo antes, recuerdo el día que se graduaron y aun con la toga tú y tu novio vinieron aquí, como cada viernes. Tan dulces. – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera. – ¿A donde fue, si no te molesta contárselo a esta abuela?

Once negó con una sonrisa, siempre le gustaba hablar de Mike porque estaba orgullosa de él. – Lo aceptaron en el MIT, beca completa.

\- Oh, vaya, eso es… lejos. – dijo la mujer, sorprendida mas de lo que pudo ocultar. – Fue difícil para ambos aceptar que estarían lejos.

No fue una pregunta y Once solo asintió, dándole la razón. De pronto se sintió más nostálgica que nunca y a la vez con más ganas de hablar, con la necesidad de hablar de Mike.

\- ¿Tu no quisiste estudiar?

Once negó. En realidad Mike había insistido con que ella también debía ir a la universidad pero la idea de alejarse de Hawkins ella sola le asustaba demasiado y a Hopper, aunque le había dado pena, también le había dejado mas tranquilo la decisión de su hija. Por el momento Once trabajaba en la farmacia Keene a tres calles de la heladería, justo en frente de RadioShack donde su novio trabajaba mientras estaban en la escuela. Si, se rodeaba de todo aquello que podía tener la esencia de su novio y de cierta forma eso la reconfortaba.

\- Quizás cuando él se gradúe yo estudie pero no estoy segura. Aunque conociéndolo… –comento la joven con una sonrisa divertida. – Me insistirá tanto que terminare cediendo.

La señora Deveraux volvió a regalarle una calida sonrisa. – Ese muchacho esta tan enamorado de ti, pequeña. Pocas veces en mis años de vida y en especial desde que tengo esta heladería que he visto parejas a montones, he podido ver un amor tan sincero. – comento – La forma en que ese muchacho te sigue y te observa, te sonríe y te cuida. Siempre he creído que los niños no son muy concientes del amor, pero ustedes son esa rara excepción a la regla.

Once no se atrevía a mirarla mientras le hablaba porque lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo aun cuando la única relación que tenia con ellos era para cobrar el dólar y cincuenta centavos del helado, era exactamente su relación con Mike. Ce sabia después de tantos años que Mike la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Funcionaban así, sin desgaste de lo cotidiano, sin que deje de haber sorpresas. Con siestas en la hamaca de la cabaña, con canciones inventadas, con viajes en bicicleta o en el auto de Mike desde el año anterior, él era su cable a tierra y también el par de alas que la hacían volar alto como nadie.

\- Yo lo amo tanto… – susurro jugando con su helado y mezclando la menta con el chocolate antes de volver a probarlo y, lo noto en ese momento, también para calmar el nudo en su garganta que no sabia en que momento se había formado, pero que evidentemente la mujer delante de ella noto que estaba.

Puso una mano amorosa sobre uno de sus brazos reconfortándola y, cuando Once miro en sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas, encontró una mirada de comprensión que la hizo sentirse una niña pequeña.

\- Esta bien, querida. Puedes desahogarte con Stella, para eso esta el helado. Es mucho más sano y delicioso ahogar las penas en conos de menta que en cerveza.

Once rió y a la vez libero las lágrimas que venia reteniendo hacia algunos segundos o quizás en las últimas semanas, no estaba segura. A pesar que había llorado poco, –porque contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de desplomarse el día que Mike partió para la universidad –, desde aquel día no había derramado una sola lagrima más. En cambio, y eso era evidentemente peor, había entrado en una especie de trance donde funcionaba para hacer su vida, para comer, bañarse, ver la televisión con Hopper, ir a trabajar pero todo parecía verlo desde un plano de afuera.

La vida en si se había vuelto como el vacío al que tanto solía ir, años atrás, cuando estuvo un año escondida y solo podía ver a Mike oculta tras la estática de su televisor. Solo cuando se iba a dormir se sentía despertar porque cada noche soñaba con él, reviviendo algún bello recuerdo o soñando en como estaba su novio y cuando volvería a verlo. Sus sueños eran su refugio, eran otra cuota mas de relajación hasta que llegaba el día de la llamada a las ocho de la noche y el corazón le palpitaba fuerte como un tambor. El timbre del teléfono nunca llegaba a sonar dos veces porque Once prácticamente lo arrancaba de la pared y se aferraba a el como si la vida se pudiese terminar si no lo atendía con fuerza y la voz de Mike, en la cual podía sentir y ver su sonrisa y su emoción gemela a la suya, llenaba sus oídos y su corazón, alimentando su cuerpo y recargándole energías.

Pero hasta entonces no había vuelto a llorar y ahí, frente a la dueña de la heladería, una mujer que a fin y al cabo a penas y conocía, Once se dejo consolar mientras continuaba tomando su helado a cucharaditas.

Y lloró, lloró mucho.

\- Eso es, déjalo salir Jane. Es natural sentirse así. Yo lo se, créeme.

Al cabo de unos minutos Once limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, – chaqueta de Mike, en realidad – y la miro agradecida por el apoyo que de pronto estaba recibiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa se aventuro en sus labios hasta que capto lo ultimo que le dijo y la señora Deveraux pareció darse cuenta.

\- Mi esposo. – menciono apuntando tras ella a la comuna detrás de la maquina de expreso. La fotografía de hombre casi de la edad de la mujer, sino unos años mayor, estaba situada alta y majestuosa en la pared. Un rostro sonriente, calido como lo era ella. – Murió hace dos años, pero estuvimos juntos cincuenta y cuatro. Pero antes de casarnos hubo un periodo de tres años donde no lo vi, ¿sabias? Fueron tres años y cincuenta y tres días, lo recuerdo bien, donde vivía con el miedo constante de recibir una carta que me dijera que la espera seria eterna porque él no volvería.

La joven la escucho con cuidado, el ceño fruncido y aun así no parecía sentir tristeza en la voz de la mujer aunque si algo mas. Melancolía, ¿será?

\- ¿Se fue a la universidad también?

La mujer negó con esa tierna sonrisa. – No, querida. Se fue a la guerra.

La guerra, Once recordaba haber visto eso en la escuela. Aquella vez que a ella le dio sarampión, ambos Mike y Ce tuvieron que hacer un ensayo sobre ese tema. Sintió escalofríos, no quería pensar en todas las imágenes que habían visto cuando estudiaban el tema.

\- Lo siento. Usted ha pasado por tanto tiempo en un momento tan horrible y yo aquí llorando porque mi novio esta en la universidad a quince horas de viaje…

\- No te disculpes, Jane. – dijo la mujer y apretó su mano gentilmente en el brazo de Once, mirándola con firmeza pero con gran cariño. – Es solo natural sentirse como te sientes, créeme. Yo te lo he dicho para que sepas que te puedes desahogar tranquila porque aunque te lleve muchos años de experiencia de vida, he estado en tu lugar y se lo terrible que es eso que estas sintiendo.

\- Es que… – susurro Ce, intentando batallar con su voz quebrada, sintiéndose tonta pero a la vez desesperada. Porque Mike no la había abandonado, porque él volvería a su lado en unas pocas semanas mas, porque él seguía siendo suyo aun a 808 kilómetros de distancia. – ¿Es normal que me este costando tanto?

La mujer suspiro antes de responderle. – Estar lejos de la persona que amas es lo más difícil que puedes enfrentar. – le dijo en un susurro dando suaves palmaditas en su brazo sobre la barra de formica. – Yo se que se piensa que no se lo volverá a ver, ya sea como fue mi caso en la guerra o el tuyo que él esta estudiando lejos; cuando dos personas se aman tanto es todo un reto resistir. Pero mientras se este seguro de lo que se siente, el tiempo pasara si pones una meta en el futuro. Tú lo amas.

\- Si. – respondió Once, repitiendo las palabras que ya había dicho, ahora entre lagrimas libres. – Yo amo a Mike, lo amo con todo mi corazón y se que él me ama a mi, siempre ha sabido dejarlo en claro.

\- Cuéntamelo, querida. Te ayudara.

Su voz era un remanso de paz entre un mar de pensamientos ruidosos que se amontonaban en ella a causa de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Once le contó a la señora Deveraux, mientras tomaba su helado, que Mike la llamaba tres días a la semana. Le contó sobre la primera vez que él de dijo 'te amo', le contó sobre la canción que le había tocado. Le contó cuando tuvieron su primer beso y, sin mucho detalle, también se atrevió a decirle a una señora que podría ser la madre de Hopper, sobre la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la intimidad. No le contó sobre el laboratorio, ni tampoco sobre el demogorgon ni nada de todo aquello que era secreto, pero le dijo que Mike había llegado a su vida para darle la vida que ella conocía. Le hablo de su relación, mientras veía la sonrisa con micro arrugas y la mirada azul calida detrás de gafas de media luna, a una señora que veía los viernes simplemente para tener su cita con Mike, y ella le estaba brindando un apoyo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba buscando ese día.

\- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar. – se disculpo Ce, limpiando sus lagrimas de nuevo con la manga de la chaqueta de Mike pero con una sonrisa.

La mujer negó nuevamente y acaricio el brazo de Once, que para ella era el brazo de Jane Hopper. – Que hermosa historia que tienen. Que bella jovencita esta esperando a ese muchacho, y que muchacho maravilloso ha enamorado a la joven frente a esta abuelita.

Once rió, apenada y halagada mientras terminaba su cono de helado, disfrutando las últimas cucharadas de menta. – Es por eso que me pido otro gusto. – le dijo de pronto enseñándole el cono y siguió hablando. – El chocolate lo pedía yo y Mike pedía el de menta. Para mí, por más tonto que parezca, tomarlo así es como tenerlo aquí hasta que vuelva.

Stella Deveraux negó con la cabeza mirándola ensoñadoramente, como si estuviese viendo el momento más bello de una telenovela.

\- Que cosa más hermosa, pequeña Jane. – comento, conmovida. – ¿Y es igual que cuando lo tomabas con Mike?

Once lo pensó un momento y miro en cono vacío, probando los restos del gusto en su lengua y en el interior de sus mejillas, sintiendo pena por su respuesta. – Pues, en realidad no. Es delicioso, pero cuando lo probaba en mi novio sentía algo mas, ¿sabe?

La mujer asintió y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con un poco de picardía. – ¿Será porque a mi helado de menta le falta el toque especial que le daba Mike?

Once se sonrojo tan profundo como él lo hacia cada vez que Hopper los pescaba dándose un beso particularmente apasionado, sin embargo sonrió y bajo la mirada antes de volver a observar los ojos azules que esa tarde la reconfortaron. Porque era eso, porque a la menta de su helado le faltaba algo fundamental. Porque la primera vez que la probó fue en la cucharada que Mike le acerco cuando tenían catorce años y ella reía mientras él jugaba que era un avión. Porque luego probaba el gusto fresco de esa menta en los labios llenos y rojos y siempre tan calidos de Mike cuando salían de la heladería y lo besaba sin importarle la gente alrededor. El gusto de la menta era uno de los mejores sabores de helado que había, era cremoso, fresco, dulce pero no en exceso, pero no había mejor gusto de helado, que la menta en los labios de su novio.

La campanilla de la puerta de la heladería sonó, dejando pasar a dos chicas que venían riendo desde el estacionamiento y Once miro la hora en el reloj calculadora de su muñeca, también de su novio, y noto que ya era hora de volver a la cabaña con Hopper para vigilar su cantidad de cervezas.

\- Creo que debo irme ya, señora Deveraux. – dijo Once bajándose de la butaca y rodeando la curva de la formica pasando la caja registradora donde solían entrar y salir los empleados cuando había mesas para atender y, esta vez, fue ella quien apoyo una mano en el brazo de la señora antes que deba atender a la nueva clientela. – No olvidare la ayuda que me brindo hoy. Me siento mejor, me siento más cerca de Mike y creo que eso él lo notara cuando me llame por teléfono mañana.

La mujer le dedico otra pequeña sonrisa y palmeo la mano de Ce sobre su brazo con cariño, asintiendo por las palabras de aquella jovencita. – Envíale saludos de esta viejecita y dile que cuando regrese, el primer helado de su cita del viernes será a cuenta de la casa.

Once sonrió aun más amplio y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla y, aunque fue breve, se sintió incluso mejor.

\- Gracias. – susurro y se marcho saludando en el aire hasta ir al estacionamiento donde había dejado el auto, también de Mike, que había dejado estacionado lista para volver a casa.

En el viaje de vuelta, con la brisa de noviembre en la ventanilla mientras conducía camino a la cabaña, Once sentía el gusto de la menta en su boca y su sonrisa comenzó a crecer pensando en la cita del viernes luego que Mike volviera a casa para Navidad. Pensó en decirle al día siguiente que ella seguía yendo a la heladería y quería pedirle, dentro de su apretado horario, que él comience a ir a hacer lo mismo para que luego puedan comparar el gusto del limón y la frutilla, cuando no la probaban de los labios ajenos. Se sentía recargada de energías, se sentía comprendida gracias a una señora que había sabido escucharla, aconsejarla y levantarla cuando ella misma se había estado atrapando en las lágrimas de su soledad. Pero ahora se sentía mejor, ahora sentía que podía ayudar a Mike a sentirse mas tranquilo cuando hablaran por teléfono, ahora sentía que estaba bien hablar con Joyce y con Hopper cuando se sienta mas nostálgica que otros días, ahora podía incluso llevar con ella a Max a la heladería para hablar de sus novios y de los demás chicos que estudiaban fuera y seguir recordando lo mucho que se divertían, lo mucho que los extrañaban y lo feliz que estarían cuando los seis vuelvan a verse en el receso de Navidad.

Y por sobre todo Once no podía esperar para volver a tomar el helado con él, bajo la mirada enternecía de la señora Deveraux y, esta vez, comprobar con todo deseo y toda seguridad, que no había menta más deliciosa que la menta en los labios de Mike.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Ta Dah! Bueno, primero que nada YA SE que Mike no aparece en este one-shot, aunque todos estos capítulos serán Mileven, pero me gustó la idea de Once hablando de él con una tercer persona ajena a todo el círculo para profundizar en sus sentimientos estando lejos de él._

 _Segundo quiero aclarar que este capitulo salio mas largo de lo que serán los siguientes. Como he dicho, todos los capítulos serán one-shots cortos sobre la vida de Mike y Once, construyendo su relación juntos. No serán en orden cronológico pero todo estará conectado. Y quédense tranquilos, que en el segundo capitulo estarán Mike y Once juntos en una escena de la vida en su hogar._

 _Espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura y disfruten de todo el Mileven que tengo listo para ustedes. Hay muchas ideas y las seguiré subiendo_ mientras _vea que hay respuesta._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Creo Que Te Amo

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: K+. / Romance - Friendship. / ( Eleven y Mike ), Dustin, Will, Lucas, Max, Hopper._

 **xx**

 **CREO QUE TE AMO**

Julio 6, 1985.

Mientras conducía, Hopper se preguntaba como era que se había dejado ablandar tanto. Literalmente solo una hora antes había dejado en claro que no dejaría salir aun a su nueva hija y allí estaba, llevándola en la camioneta al centro de la ciudad donde todo el mundo podría verla, todo por culpa de Joyce.

En las últimas semanas Once le había pedido, rogado, exigido y suplicado a Hopper que le permita ir con sus amigos al cine. Obviamente el Jefe de la Policía de Hawkins se había negado, diciendo que no era seguro y que de hecho ya de por si se estarían arriesgando dejándola empezar la escuela en Septiembre con los demás niños, en lugar de esperar hasta Diciembre cuando, técnicamente, se cumpliría el año en que ella debía estar escondida. Aunque era cierto que en realidad a Once le convenía empezar las clases en tiempo y forma, para eso la habían estado preparando tanto él, el muchacho Harrington y el chico Wheeler; pero de ahí a dejarla ir al cine era, a su forma de ver, arriesgarse demasiado y él se había negado en rotundo a pesar de lo mucho que ella se lo venia pidiendo.

Y _no_ era _no_. O al menos así lo creía porque ese mismo día cuando Once se comunico con Mike para decirle que al final su padre no le había permitido ir, cinco minutos después Joyce Byers había llamado a la cabaña informándole que él _iba_ a llevar a la niña al cine sino quería que ella misma vaya a buscarla.

Y tanto Mike y Once estaban agradecidos sobre el control que la madre de Will tenia con el Jefe de la Policía.

\- Escúchame, niña. Te quedas pegada a tus amigos, no te haces notar demasiado y cuando salen del cine van directo a la casa de tu amigo Mike. ¿Esta claro? Y nada, repito NADA de estar usando tus poderes frente a las personas, ¿de acuerdo? Y ten en cuenta que he dejado que me convenzan solo porque los padres de Mike no están en la casa. – le dijo mientras se iban acercando.

No era que a Hopper le gustara mucho que los niños estén sin adultos, pero Once entendía que en realidad él aun tenía miedo que los padres de Mike la reconozcan.

\- Hopper, Mike no es mi amigo, es mi novio. – corrigió la adolescente, aun sin entender por que a aquel hombre le costaba tanto aceptar a Mike en su vida.

Jim Hopper rodó los ojos y vio de lejos al grupo de niños en la puerta del cine y al auto de Joyce alejándose mientras Will bajaba de él al tiempo que la palabra 'novio' seguía resonando de los labios de su hija en sus oídos. Vio la figura alta de aquel muchachito y sintió deseos de dar la vuelta en la esquina, conducir de vuelta a la cabaña y no dejar a Once salir de allí hasta que tenga cincuenta años.

Cuando estacionaron, Mike fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Estaba realmente emocionado porque no solo era la primera vez que Once salía a la ciudad a probar los primeros indicios de verdadera libertad, – aunque su padre le había permitido ir a la casa de Will algunas veces –; sino que además, era la primera que Ce vería una película en un cine.

La jovencita casi brinco en su asiento cuando reconoció a Mike entre sus amigos y empezó a sentir como el corazón le palpitaba fuerte en el pecho, lo cual provoco un resoplido en Hopper. Aun consideraba que eso niños eran muy jóvenes para estar saliendo, aunque no podía negar que lo había imaginado. En el año que la tuvo con él y cuando presencio su reencuentro, se le hizo bastante obvio que esos dos estando juntos era inminente. Ce abrió la puerta en cuanto su novio se acerco a ella al detenerse el vehiculo y se habría lanzado encima de Mike de no ser porque Hopper puso su mano sobre la palanca, mirándola.

\- De acuerdo, repíteme lo que quiero oír.

Once rodó los ojos. – Nada de llamar la atención, nada de pasear por ahí, nada de poderes.

\- Y nada de besuqueos. – agrego el hombre.

Ella frunció los labios. – ¿Puedo respirar al menos, papá?

No sabia si fue el sarcasmo o el hecho que ella le haya dicho 'Papa' de nuevo, – solo lo había dicho en tres ocasiones –, pero Jim soltó un resoplido que pudo pasar como una risa y soltó la palanca, dejándola ir.

\- Rayos, niña. Ve, diviértete.

Once se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de la camioneta. No llego a poner los dos pies en la acera cuando ya había rodeado sus brazos en el cuello de Mike y había conectado sus labios con los de su novio como siempre hacia cada vez que lo veía. Aun así Mike se sintió sonrojar porque, al fin y al cabo al estar del otro lado de la puerta había escuchado como apenas tres segundos atrás el Jefe de la Policía le había dicho a su hija que nada de besos.

Pero inmediatamente nada mas le importo porque los labios de Ce eran suaves, calidos y perfectos.

Hasta que un claxon sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron y Once, lentamente y sin separar del todo sus labios de los de Mike, miro hacia su padre como preguntándole como se atrevía a interrumpirlos.

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir? – pregunto Hopper, hastiado.

\- No se preocupe, Jefe, yo seré sus ojos durante todo momento. – se adelanto Dustin, apareciendo junto a la joven pareja y metiéndose entre ellos separándolos, causando que ambos lo miren con el ceño fruncido. Dustin hizo un gesto con la mano como un saludo militar y el adulto solo rodó los ojos y resoplo, volviendo a arrancar la camioneta y yéndose de una vez.

Cuando salio de la vista de todos aquellos adolescentes, Dustin dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas a ambos amigos y les palmeo en los hombros, mirando a la chica.

\- Ya se fue, sigue succionándole la cara a tu novio.

Todos los chicos rieron, en especial Once que abrazo a su amigo de rulos y luego le dio a Mike otro beso que él correspondió con mucha energía, antes de girarse a saludar al resto de sus amigos. Ya se habían acostumbrado que la joven tuviera por saludo un fuerte abrazo.

Y de nuevo a Mike, estirándose para abrazarlo del cuello y volviendo a besarlo.

\- ¡Oh rayos! ¿Tiene que ser así todo el tiempo? – protesto Lucas.

\- En serio, consíganse un cuarto. – agrego Max.

Ella se separo de los labios de Mike un momento para responder. – Pero yo tengo un cuarto, y Mike también. – dijo sin entender a lo que la otra chica se refería y volvió a probarle los labios a su novio, olvidándose de los demás.

Will solo sonrío y Dustin los palmeo en la espalda mientras ambos adolescentes seguían con las caras pegadas. – De acuerdo, yo sacare las entradas muchachos, son $4,50 cada uno. Mike, tomare tu billetera, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto el muchacho sin esperar respuesta de su amigo y le abrió la mochila sacando nueve dólares – por la entrada de él y Ce – y los dejo tranquilos con su sesión de besos.

Por supuesto a nadie pareció sorprenderles, ya mas que acostumbrados a presenciar el escandaloso intercambio de saliva que aquellos dos enamorados estaban compartiendo. De hecho era sorprendente pensar que, aun siendo Mike quien al inicio de toda esa relación fue el que se inclinaba a besarla, desde enero que de pronto el grupo empezó a ver a Once iniciar todos esos besos. Y Mike no podía estar más feliz por ello. Porque había sido el día que se quedaron dormidos en la hamaca de la cabaña cuando, después de hablar de la canción que él una vez había reproducido para ella cuando estaban separados y ella le dijo que lo escucho en el vacío; que su novia había comenzado a ser quien se inclinaba a besarlo. Lo cual, por supuesto, había relajado al muchacho muchísimo. No era que a él le había molestado inclinarse para darle un beso, pero siempre esperaba señales que caían de obvias antes de animarse a hacerlo, aun después de haberse puesto de novios, y que ella ahora lo buscara para probar sus labios y quitarle todo el aliento de su boca, era para Mike simplemente relajarse y disfrutar, porque no había nada mejor que comerse a besos.

Y a Once le encantaba besar a Mike, oh si.

Ya sea cuando él llegaba a la cabaña, durante sus visitas, cuando se estaba por ir, o simplemente por cualquier razón en la mejilla o en los labios; desde que se animo a ser ella quien lo bese se había sentido complemente libre. Desde que, después de tantas telenovelas había comprendido lo que Mike había hecho con su boca cuando la beso en la cafetería y _qu_ e significaba, se había descubierto añorando volver a sentirlo. Si bien no podía puntuar _cuando_ fue que empezó a sentir por él mucho mas que solo amistad, mas o menos podía decir que era desde que noto que aquello que él había hecho se llamaba 'beso' y que los besos se daban con alguien especial. Y para Once, nadie era más especial que Mike. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo imaginándose como seria volver a vivir ese momento, se había sentido entusiasmada y sedienta cada vez que veía un beso en la pantalla y cerraba los ojos imaginándose como seria, ahora que lo entendía, volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y parar el mundo mientras lo hacia.

En el baile de invierno cuando Mike la miro de esa forma, casi hipnotizado, el corazón se le detuvo al saber en ese momento que al fin, _por fin_ , la besaría y aun así no pudo evitar estar sorprendida porque, de hecho, se había sentido aun mejor de lo que había imaginado y no pudo haberse sentido mas feliz cuando él lo siguió haciendo el resto de la noche. Pero siempre era esperar a que él lo haga y siempre parecía que tardaba porque, aun cuando ya eran novios, podía sentir que Mike sentía nervios de inclinarse a besarla sin saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Ademas, la verdad sea dicha, Once no era una persona dotada del don de la paciencia, pero ahora podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y cuanto quisiera y Mike no estaba en desacuerdo nunca, lo cual era más que perfecto para ella.

\- ¡Oigan, tortolos! Ya vamos a entrar, apresúrense que queremos comprar palomitas. – llamo Lucas desde la entrada y ambos adolescentes se separaron y asintieron antes de volver a mirarse entre ellos y sonreír. Solo un beso pequeño de parte de Mike fue suficiente para ponerlos en marcha, entrando ambos de la mano al lugar.

/

Casi dos horas después un grupo de seis adolescentes salio boquiabierto del cine.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Nunca, nunca _jamás_ en mi vida podré superar esto! – dijo Dustin sosteniéndose la gorra sobre si mismo, encabezando la salida con sus amigos detrás de él.

\- La mejor película que he visto en mi vida. – acompaño Lucas parándose junto a él. – ¡Lo tuvo todo! Esta…

\- A la altura de Guerra de las Galaxias.- ofreció su amigo y Lucas asintió, chocando esos cinco y luego se giro buscando a su novia, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a si mismo aunque ella le dio un codazo simpático, dejándose sostener. – ¿Que te pareció?

Max rodó los ojos, exasperada. – No se por que tengo la extraña sensación de que me harás venir a ver la misma maldita película al menos dos veces mas, acosador.

Lucas rió y fingió estar pensando con detenimiento, sosteniendo su mentón. – Quizás, si.

\- ¿Tu que crees, amigo? – se giro Dustin mientras doblaba en el callejón, donde habían dejado las bicicletas en la salida de emergencia del cine. – ¿Cual fue tu parte favorita?

\- No lo se. ¡Todo! – dijo Will como quien dice lo obvio. – Pero creo que la mejor parte fue cuando Marty hizo el chiste de 'esto es pesado' y el Doc. Brown creía que había un problema de gravedad en el futuro.

El grupo rió ante ello, causando que en especial Dustin y Lucas comiencen a decir 'esto es pesado', con tanto énfasis como hablaban en Halloween pasado que las cosas esas 'tubulares'.

Mike por su parte que iba de la mano con Once, le hizo un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención, acercándose solo un poco a su rostro haciendo que la joven pueda sentir su voz haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y todo el trayecto hacia su corazón. – ¿A ti que te pareció, Ce? ¿Cual fue tu parte favorita? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella lo pensó un momento, imitando a Lucas y tocando su mentón mientras sopesaba sus opciones. – El beso de Lorraine y George al final, si. Creí que no lo iba a lograr cuando apareció ese chico a bailar pero al final él tomo las riendas y… la forma en que la tomo para darle el beso. – dijo en un suspiro, sonando como toda una adolescente y cerrando los ojos ante el romanticismo que la había envuelto. – ¿Mike, me tomarías del rostro así?

El muchacho había casi formado un pequeño empujoncito de celos cuando Ce hablaba de George McFly pero, al pedirle que la bese como él lo había hecho, comprendió rápidamente que ella se sintió encantada con la escena, no con su protagonista. Movió sus manos hacia el cuello de Once y su quijada, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares viendo como las pupilas de sus ojos enormes se dilataban y en ella se formaba esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras él comenzaba a inclinarse. – ¿Así?

Mike le dio un beso casto entre labios intercalados que hicieron Once cerrar los ojos impactada ante aquel momento. Sin importar cuanto haya besado a su novio, nunca podía cansarse del calor y el sabor de sus labios.

Sin importar tampoco, los quejidos de sus amigos.

\- Oh, rayos, ¿es necesario? – se quejo Lucas.

\- Si no se consiguen un cuarto, patinare a 88 mph aunque me envíe al pasado. – bromeo la joven pelirroja y todos rieron, incluso Mike y Ce cuando cortaron el beso.

\- ¡Oigan! – llamo Dustin sosteniendo el mando de su bicicleta. – ¿Por que no hacemos una carrera? A Ce y a Will los trajeron aquí, el resto vinimos en bicicleta. ¿Por que no se sube Max con Lucas, tu Will vienes conmigo y Mike va con Ce?

\- ¿Carrera a lo de Mike? ¡Vamos! – se sumo Lucas y el resto asintió.

Max apoyo su patineta entre ella y Lucas, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, Will subió tras Dustin tomándose del asiento y dándole una palmada a su amigo y Once abrazo la cintura de Mike, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, por atrás.

\- Buena suerte. – susurro la jovencita.

Mike se volteo, mirándola sobre su hombro. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se inclino hacia arriba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados en espesas pestañas oscuras y susurrando. – ¿Acabas de citar a la Princesa Leia?

Ella respondió con una risita.

/

La carrera hacia la casa de de los Wheeler resulto en un empate entre Lucas y Dustin al pedal, acompañados de Max y Will, lo cual al bajar de sus bicicletas llevo a un pequeño sin fin de bromas y un poco de insultos. Mike y Ce por su parte llegaron unos segundos después causando algunas risas entre los muchachos que estaban seguros que ella usaría sus poderes y, en especial, porque comenzaron a molestar a su amigo con su lentitud al pedal.

\- Creo que Ce le ha estado absorbiendo la energía vital con la boca. – bromeo Dustin mientras ambos se bajaban y ella miro inmediatamente a su novio, preocupada.

Mike solo negó. – No le hagas caso, esta portándose como un idiota.

La verdad era que él, al ser el mas alto también era el mas veloz de los muchachos, pero disfrutaba mucho mas de sentir los brazos de Once alrededor suyo, su respiración en los cabellos de su nuca, sus risas en su oído, el viento mezclándose entre ellos, la forma que sus manos se apretaban a él, la vibración de su pecho contra su espalda cuando ella reía al descender por la calle a alta velocidad; por lo cual Mike decidió ir lento en la carrera porque quería seguir disfrutando de verla gozar de un momento de pura libertad.

Cuando el grupo entero entro a la casa de Mike, exploraron un momento la cocina aprovechando que no estaban sus padres y Nancy estaba fuera, teniendo una cita. Dustin, el mejor en la cocina, se desenvolvió con toda tranquilidad sacando ingredientes de las alacenas de su amigo para preparar una buena cantidad de waffles caseros y luego ir al sótano a ver otra película, mientras los demás se desparramaban por el lugar.

Once, por su lado sintió que se le detenía el corazón cuando volvió a poner pie en la sala, reviviendo los momentos de su primer día allí, cuando un pequeño comenzó a enseñarle lo que era la vida que hasta ese momento ella no había tenido. Mike también la observaba recorriendo la sala, el sillón de sus padres y los portarretratos con la punta de sus dedos, viéndola casi conmovida.

\- ¿Podemos ir al sótano? – pregunto de pronto con la voz suave, mirándolo con esos ojos que lo hacían orillarse al fin del mundo sin miedo alguno.

El le sonrió y asintió. Sabía que lo que ella queria ver era el fuerte, _su_ fuerte, pero Will fue quien respondió. – ¡Por supuesto, Ce, siempre terminamos allí!

\- ¡Oigan, pongan algo en la televisión, me aburro de escucharlos todo el tiempo hablar!- grito Dustin desde la cocina y Mike tomo el control remoto y puso un canal al azar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo entre charlas triviales hasta que Will volvió a tomar el tema de la película, demasiado emocionado para pensar en otra cosa, a decir verdad. – ¿Saben que otra cosa me gusto? ¡La música!

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa y rieron hacia la obviedad. – Creo que me moriré de la sorpresa. – bromeo Max.

\- Si, a mi también me gusto. En especial la ultima canción. – dijo Ce, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Mike en la La-Z-Boy de su padre.

\- Para mí la mejor canción fue la que Marty toco de Johnny B. Goode, además no pueden negar que fue muy original que el 'primo' de Chuck Berry haya estado ahí, ¿cierto? – Todos asintieron. – Aunque 'The Power of Love' fue una gran elección. – volvió a ofrecer Will. – Porque, si se ponen a pensar, Marty usa su viaje en el tiempo para ayudar a sus padres a tener una mejor vida hoy en día.

Mike, Once y Max estuvieron de acuerdo pero Lucas negó.

\- No, él tiene que ayudar a sus padres porque estropeo todo cuando se interpuso en el primer encuentro de ellos. – reparo, mirando sobre su hombro a Dustin que vertía el contenido que había hecho en la wafflera. El joven asintió, respaldando a Lucas por una vez.

\- Bueno, pero el final que logra es incluso mejor. – le dice Max. – Porque eran perdedores y luego Marty termina arreglándoles la vida a sus padres al cambiar el pasado, ¿verdad?

La conclusión de Max pareció dar en el clavo ante aquel tema y, a su vez, abrió una charla aun más interesante para el resto del grupo. Lucas fue el primero en hablar, cayendo en el sillón y mirando a lo lejos soñadoramente mientras en la TV pasaban una repetición de una popular sitcom.

\- Rayos, ¿se imaginan? – pregunto a sus amigos, mirándolos con emoción. – ¿Como seria viajar realmente en el tiempo?

El grupo mantuvo silencio un momento pensando en la pregunta que el muchacho había hecho.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor de la maquina del Doc. Brown es el DeLorean en si. – comento Max. – Es un auto increíble.

\- En eso coincido. – dijo Mike, sin mucho mas que agregar, sentando en el sillón de su padre, con Once encima de él, abrazándolo cómodamente como lo hacían en la hamaca mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

Cada vez era más natural para ambos compartir esos momentos y pequeños espacios, en especial frente a los muchachos. Aunque al principio Mike había sentido un poco de pena ante la proximidad que de pronto Once pareció tan cómoda en tener entre ellos, rápidamente comenzó a verse necesitando su calor contra si mismo porque, si a ella le gustaba acurrucarse a su lado, ¿quien era él para impedirlo?

\- Tengo una buena. – dijo Dustin apareciéndose con la espátula en la mano, mirando sus amigos. – Que cambiaria cada uno de su vida, si tuviera un DeLorean?

La pregunta de Dustin pareció caer sobre el grupo como un manto de fantasía que nublaba su mente en distintos escenarios. Realmente la idea de moverse en el tiempo con libertad era algo tentador al extremo, ya sea para cambiar un evento del pasado, como para poder saber el futuro.

Fue Lucas quien rompió el silencio primero, contándoles una situación de la semana anterior cuando había peleado con su hermana, y aunque fuera un uso poco original para una maquina del tiempo, le habría gustado regresar a ese día y retrucarle la broma pesada que Erica le había hecho, para sacársela de encima.

\- ¡Vaya, acosador! Si necesitas un DeLorean para cerrarle la boca a tu hermana menor, me estas decepcionando. – le dijo Max en broma y todos rieron.

Lucas simplemente resoplo. – ¿Que se le ocurre a la temible Madmax?

Max por su lado pensó en noviembre pasado, el día que le inyecto ese tranquilizante a Billy en el cuello. No se arrepentía, solo deseaba volver a ese día para volver a hacerlo y ver la cara de susto en su hermanastro de nuevo, mientras ella sostenía el bate de clavos de Steve.

\- Solo que esta vez estaría allí con una Polaroid para tomarle una fotografía con el espanto pintado en el rostro mientras miraba el bate clavado en el piso, entre sus piernas. – dijo entre risotadas, orgullosa de si misma y encantada con la imagen de Billy y su cara aterrorizada.

Dustin, quien había dado la idea, quería volver al baile de invierno y volver a invitar a bailar a Stacy, quizás con una mejor línea. Lucas resoplo en una risa.

\- ¿Solo una mejor línea? Quizás debas replantearte volver en el tiempo y quitarte la porquería que te pusiste en la cabeza. – dijo su amigo. Dustin le arrojo la espátula y antes de que se arme una pelea Mike intervino, preguntándole a Will que tenía él pensado.

Will, a diferencia de lo que sus amigos o su familia habría imaginado, pensó no en regresar al pasado, sino en ver como seria el futuro.

\- Seria normal decir que habría preferido no cruzarme con el demogorgon, pero eso ya esta en el pasado. – comento a sus amigos en la sala. Para todos Will se había vuelto mas 'El Sabio' de lo que él mismo había notado. – Pero iría hacia el futuro a ver como estamos, como están mi madre y mi hermano. Y ver como seguimos nosotros, si la vida nos seguirá encontrando juntos.

Will, el sabio. Definitivamente.

\- ¿Que hay de ti, Mike? – pregunto Lucas.

Mike no necesitaba pensar mucho, él sabia que de tener la posibilidad de poseer un DeLorean, habría vuelto en el tiempo para impedir que Once se pierda en el Otro Lado, y así no habrían sufrido el estar separados casi un año, pero su respuesta fue simplemente apretar el hombro de Once, quien estaba acurrucada contra él. – Si tuviese un DeLorean, volvería para tener esto desde él día que nos salvaste la vida la primera vez.

Y también descubrió en cuanto termino de hablar, que tendría que haber dicho cualquier cosa para no aguantar los chistes de sus amigos y los sonidos de besos que hacían por su respuesta. Pero Ce lo miro con tanto amor que lo hacia olvidar cualquier treta.

\- Bueno, ya. – dijo Dustin, mirando a Once. – Y tu Ce, ¿si tuvieses una maquina del tiempo que cambiari… ¡Ouch?! – se quejo el muchacho y miro a Lucas, quien lo había golpeado con la espátula que él mismo le había arrojado.

\- ¡Duh, idiota! ¿No es obvio? El laboratorio seria lo primero que cambiaria de su vida. – dijo Lucas como si dijera lo mas obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Y tu que sabes, cabeza hueca? Quizás hubiese querido, no se, alejarse del demogorgon antes que la lleve al otro lado. – retruco Dustin.

\- No. – dijo Max. – Seria todo lo que estuvo separada de Wheeler, idiotas. – repitió ella, pensando que Once usaría la maquina del tiempo para lo mismo que quería su novio.

\- ¿Y si la dejan responder a ella? – ofreció Will, intentando hablar por encima de sus amigos, mirándola. Todos lo hicieron y ella simplemente se sonrojo, sacudiendo su cabeza con lentitud sin atreverse a mirar más que su propia mano en la solapa de la camiseta polo de Mike.

\- Nada.

Esa respuesta no la esperaban. Todos la miraron sorprendidos porque, siendo que ella era quien tendría muchas mas razones para querer cambiar su vida entera, había dicho que no cambiaria nada de ella.

\- ¿Nada? – pregunto Will, incrédulo. Ella solo miro hacia sus manos, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos inquisitivos de sus amigos.

\- No cambiaria nada. – susurro tan bajo que había costado escucharla.

Once sabía que lo más natural era decir que le gustaría volver al día que nació e impedir que la alejaran del hogar donde debió haber crecido. Sabía que quizás lo más practico, seria provocar que 'Papa' nunca se hubiese salido con la suya cuando le cocino el cerebro a su madre o al menos haberse escapado del laboratorio antes. Habría sido predecible decir que volvería en el tiempo para no creer las mentiras que Brenner le decía, o incluso arrojarlo al demogorgon con sus poderes el día que ella abrió el portal. Habría sido predecible decir que hubiese querido contestarle a Mike en los trescientos cincuenta y tres días que él le hablo, para salvarlo de todo ese dolor; todo eso habría sido quizás lo correcto para hacer en lo que los viajes en el tiempo podrían llegar a darle pero ella tenia una buena razón para no usar ninguno de esos viajes.

\- ¿Por que? – pregunto Lucas, sin poder contenerse.

Ella continuo mirando sus manos mientras formaba una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose mejor en el espacio que compartía con Mike en la La-z-boy, primero ella quedándose sentada en la silla y luego Mike apoyando su mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos para hablar. Ce, entonces, levanto la mirada pasándola lenta y cuidadosamente por las personas allí presentes, sus amigos que la ayudaron, la tarde que compartían, las miradas asombradas, las bromas que se hacían y miro por ultimo a Mike, quien esperaba a que ella hablara como sabría que ocurriría, porque él la conocía como al dorso de su mano.

Y ella le sonrió antes de contestar, pasando sus ojos enormes como lunas por el rostro de Mike, por los labios que ella no podía dejar de probar, por sus ojos oscuros que la hacían dejar de respirar.

\- Porque todo lo que he vivido me hizo estar aquí, contigo.

Mike de pronto olvido como se llamaba.

Un torbellino de pensamientos que formaban ruidos que no eran claros, que daban vueltas en su cabeza desordenando todo como un tornado y la voz de Once retumbando en sus oídos ahí, frente a sus amigos, Mike sintió su boca entre abierta ante la sorpresa de las palabras que su novia le había dicho y de pronto todo se vio cristalino. Si bien él sabia que sus sentimientos hacia Once eran tan profundos que le llegaban al hueso, tan fuertes que detenían el mundo entero y tan absorbentes que los succionaba a ambos a un solo centro alejando a las personas presentes, creando entre ellos un único universo; Mike supo recién en ese momento la frase que ya era tan cierta como la silla en la que estaba sentado y la película que habían visto esa tarde con todos sus amigos.

Porque él lo sabia, lo supo desde siempre pero quizás no se animaba siquiera a decírselo a si mismo. ¿Como haría? En cada lado donde escuchara a los adultos hablar, en cada telenovela o película que sus padres veían, en el sarcasmo de su madre cuando peleaba con su hermana cuando llegaba tarde luego de sus citas; él había siempre entendido que _supuestamente_ era imposible para un chico de sus edad sentir así de fuerte, aunque él sabia perfectamente que así era.

No era vivir con sus sentimientos clavados enteros hasta el hueso. El amor que sentía por Once _eran_ sus huesos. Eran sus músculos y sus venas y la sangre que corría en ellas. El amor que sentía por ella era el aire en sus pulmones, eran los sueños en las noches, el sol que lo alumbraba en la mañana. Y lo sabia desde que había comenzado a llamarla desde el primer día por el supercom pero sin atreverse a decirlo. Lo sabia desde que creía escuchar su voz en la estática que lo enloquecía y ahora pensaba, luego que ella le dijo cuando regreso, que lo había escuchado; que quizás él realmente había sentido su voz respondiéndole. Porque estaban unidos, porque así como ella lo dijo en las palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza de rulos enloquecidos, que a pesar de que miles de cosas tuvieron que suceder para que ella este sentada a su lado en la silla reclinable de su padre, todo aquello se había dado para encontrarse allí, con Once a su lado.

La frase era única, pura, como su rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa, como el presente a su alrededor. Ya no le alcanzaba decir, como solía susurrarle al odio 'me gustas mucho', porque eso no alcanzaba. Decir que 'le gustaba' era como describir una obra de arte como un dibujo bonito, decir que lo que sentía por ella era 'cariño de adolescente' era como describir al Halcon Milenario como una simple nave. Y Mike, aunque supo ver claramente el día que su novia volvió a su vida, aunque sabia el sentimiento en su propio corazón, solo allí al verle a los ojos y esa tierna y tímida sonrisa, supo _qué_ era lo que sentía sin ninguna duda: Amor

Y había una sola cosa que responder a lo que Once le habia dicho.

\- Ce, yo… - su boca estaba seca y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando se dio cuanta del resto de sus amigos mirándolos boquiabiertos y, por primera vez luego de tanto acostumbrarse a besarla frente a ellos, sintió que casi moriría si le decía lo que sentía frente a todos.

 _I think I love you_

La voz de David Cassidy en la televisión irrumpió entre el silencio que se había formado, haciendo a todos voltear. Mike miro a Once con los ojos desorbitados temiendo estallar y ella miro el televisor y luego a él, sonriendo de esa forma calida como el verano en el que estaban y dulce, como la mas deliciosa manzana. ¡Rayos! ¿Como haría para evitar abrir la boca y que la frase salga?

Pero los muchachos que sabían perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de Mike, que lo sabían incluso antes que él mismo, que sabían exactamente la frase que casi escapaba de su amigo, que podían ver esas dos palabras flotando entre ellos que – ellos sabían, ninguno había dicho aun – también notaron su pánico. No era ningún secreto si vamos a ser sinceros y Dustin dejo el bowl en la mesada acercándose a Ce y tomándole la mano para levantarla de su asiento y haciéndola bailar mientras el cantaba desafinadamente, salvándole la vida a Mike.

\- _This morning I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself…_ – comenzó a cantar el jovencito moviendo a su amiga a los lados, de forma poco elegante, lanzándole una mirada al resto.

\- _¡And never talk about it and did not go and shout it when you walked into the room!_ – chilló Will en el sillón y tomo el control remoto subiéndole el volúmen al televisor.

\- _¡I THINK I LOVE YOU!_ – grito de pronto Lucas tomando a Max de la mano e imitando un baile desorbitado como Dustin había hecho con Ce, mientras su novia, quien había comprendido al igual que los demás, le seguía el juego a los muchachos.

\- _¡I think I love you so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for!_

El súbito baile y los cantos desafinados, altos y fuertes de sus amigos hizo a Once rápidamente comenzar a reírse, sintiendo cosquillas recorrerle en el cuerpo empujando a un lado el momento que había tenido unos segundos atrás. No sabia bien que había pasado, que había causado en Mike lo que había dicho porque el tiempo había parecido haberse detenido en el rostro de su novio y ella temió haber dicho algo que lo haya descompuesto, pero quizás era solo su imaginación. Al fin y al cabo ella no había dicho nada malo, ni nada feo, y de ser así sus amigos no habrían comenzado a bailar tan contentos, ¿verdad? Además siempre era divertido cuando Dustin bailaba así, sacudiéndola de aquí a allá, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

Mike por su parte, quien continuaba sentado en la La-Z-Boy estaba mirando la escena de su novia y sus amigos riendo y cantando, Will saltando en el sillón, agradeciendo en su interior a cada uno por haber salvado el momento. La verdad era que a él casi se le escapa decir una cosa que solo podía ser dicha en un momento especial, como ella se lo merecía.

Mike observo de pronto a su alrededor y noto, como si apareciese de un segundo al otro, olvidando desde hacia tanto que estaba allí, el piano en su casa donde solía recibir las lecciones cuando era un niño y las ideas se le vinieron claras como el agua. Porque Once había comenzado a disfrutar de la música, porque él en alguna parte aun guardaba sus notas, porque si bien recordaba su maestra de piano le había dicho que con un poco mas de practica él podría componer su propia música y hasta entonar unas buenas notas si sabia conocer su propia voz. Porque de pronto, mientras Once le decía que no cambiaria nada de su vida porque toda esa vida lo había tenido a él como destino, a pensar de todo lo sufrido, Mike comprendió que ya no le alcanzaba decirle otra cosa y se moría por susurrárselo al oído.

Pero debía esperar.

Porque si Ce lo sentía así de importante, porque si a ella le gustaba escuchar canciones y cantar entre risas, porque si ella se maravillaba, como le había dicho, con las manos mágicas de los músicos que hacían melodías en cuerdas de guitarra y en teclas de piano, entonces él no podía quedarse atrás diciendo esas palabras así nomás. Mike sabia cual era su meta, sabia que tomaría tiempo pero recién estaban en Julio y, ahora que lo pensaba ella había dicho que había decidido que el 7 de Noviembre ella lo consideraría su cumpleaños; entonces no habría mejor fecha ni mejor momento para prepararle una canción que haría pensando en ella, que cantaría pensando en ella, que tocaría con sus propios dedos en las teclas de su piano en su primer cumpleaños.

Porque así como lo decía la canción de fondo, la que cantaban sus amigos en un arranque de emoción mientras ella bailaba con ellos, él también sabia que para el amor no había cura y, si es que existía, él no quería siquiera estar cerca de curarse de su 'aflicción'.

Once miro a Mike cuando Dustin la hizo dar vueltas y extendió su mano hacia él entre risas, rogándole que la rescate de los sacudones de su amigo o pidiéndole que vaya a bailar con todos ellos y él se perdió en su voz mientras reía, en sus labios, en su mirada y en ella entera. Simplemente perfecta entre las voces del grupo y la de David Cassidy con la Familia Partridge.

 _I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?_ _Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way._

Mientras se levantaba de la silla reclinable y ella lo jalaba para bailar, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazaba, comenzando a moverse como lo hacia el resto, Mike cerro sus brazos a su alrededor besándole la cúspide de su cabeza aspirando el shampoo en los rulos castaños de su novia y suspiro, entregándose a los movimientos y la música.

 _Te amo, Ce._ – dijo en su mente, permitiendo que la frase lo llene de la inspiración que lo ayudaría a tocarle a Once, su novia, una canción de amor.

Definitivamente podía esperar a que sea Noviembre para sorprenderla de la forma que ella se merecía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este fue el segundo capitulo de_ Cosas Raras _, donde tenia pensado subir capítulos cortos y, evidentemente no entiendo lo que_ 'corto' _significa xD_

 _No se acostumbren._

 _Por cierto la pelicula que fueron a ver los chicos es '_ Volver al Futuro' _y la cancion que se ponen a bailar se llama_ 'I think I love you' _, de la sitcom estadounidense_ 'The Partridge Family' _interpretada por_ David Cassidy _. Y nada de eso me pertenece, solo las use porque las amo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, voy a seguir subiendo muchos mas MILEVEN_ _ **mientras**_ _me dejen sus comentarios. Así que_ _ **por favor dejen un review**_ _y si tienen alguna duda o solicitud, por favor siéntanse libres de pedirlo._

Concursito _(? Voy a darle un spoiler de mi siguiente capitulo al primero que me diga cual de mis one-shots publicados es el que, cronológicamente, le sigue a esta pequeña precuela._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Baile Sensual

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: T. / Romance – Humor. / Eleven y Mike._

 **xx**

 **BAILE SENSUAL**

Noviembre 22, 1996.

La vendedora le devolvió a Once su tarjeta de crédito, mientras guardaba el recibo no pudo evitar lamentar haber pagado tanto dinero por una prenda que tenia por cometido, dejarla sin nada puesto.

\- No olvide su bolsa, señorita. – dijo la vendedora del salón, dándole a Once su bolsa de compras, exageradamente mas grande de lo necesario para guardar una prenda tan diminuta.

De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el auto y ponía la bolsa en el asiento del acompañante. Ella era la única de los dos que usaba el Corsa para ir a trabajar, Mike por suerte tenía solo unas tres calles hasta el trabajo y había insistido que sea ella quien lo maneje, ya que no le gustaba vaya en transporte publico.

Ese año habían comprado un Chevrolet Corsa completamente equipado con la venta del auto que Hopper le había comprado a su hija en 1989 mas algunos ahorros de Mike, y el Renault 19 que los abuelos del joven le habían regalado cuando fue a la universidad también había sido vendido para guardar en el banco, donde iban ahorrando para comprar una casa. A Once aun le costaba acostumbrarse al auto nuevo que tenían hacia menos de un mes porque era muy distinto al suyo y al primer y el segundo auto de Mike, el primero él se lo había comprado cuando estaban aun en la secundaria y ella lo había conducido hasta que su padre le dio uno propio. Aun recordaba vividamente cuando Mike quiso que ella se quedara con el dinero de la venta del Capri cuando Hopper le trajo su vehiculo pero ella se negó, aunque no imagino que en realidad terminaría con el dinero de la venta en su dedo anular izquierdo.

\- Tonto… – susurro con una sonrisa mirando su mano izquierda sobre el volante del automóvil, los diamantes de su anillo de compromiso brillaban a la luz del sol mientras ella estaba parada en un semáforo en rojo. No podía creer que desde aquella vez, menos de seis meses después de haber partido a la universidad, cuando él recibió el dinero de la venta de su Capri '83, fue directo a comprarle el anillo con el que cuatro años después le pediría matrimonio. Tonto, romántico y suyo.

Suyo por sobre todo, su _esposo_.

Desde que se casaron la vida que Once consideraba perfecta había superado todas las expectativas. Cada vez que se despertaba en el apartamento en que vivían con Mike a su lado, ella se perdía en sus facciones repasándolo con los dedos sobre el rostro hasta que comenzaba despertar. Se maravillaba con el rostro de Mike, con el hombre en que se había convertido desde el muchachito que la había rescatado en una noche de lluvia, pensando en aquel momento y como aquel niño que, sin preguntarle, se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros para brindarle abrigo y refugio y le dio la ayuda que había pasado su vida pidiendo. Aquel que la amaba mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo, el hombre que amaba y con quien, actualmente, estaban planeando agrandar la familia.

Porque Mike y Once estaban, desde hacia algunos meses, buscando un bebe.

Cuando él se graduó le habían ofrecido un muy buen empleo dentro del laboratorio de investigación en el mismo MIT, en el departamento de ingeniería genética y aunque ambos sabían que él aun seguiría muy ocupado entre el trabajo y la maestría que empezaba ese mismo año – la cual llevaría tres años mas –; la sola idea de tener que estar separados durante mas tiempo había sido intolerable. Así que con mucho esfuerzo de parte de ambos, con Ce consiguiendo empleo como secretaria de una ginecóloga en un consultorio que compartía con un pediatra y un obstetra, y atesorando los pequeños momentos que podían tener entre sus apretadas vidas profesionales; el día que Mike termino oficialmente su maestría había sido digno de salir a festejar porque, por fin, él tendría un respiro.

Luego de la cena de celebración y de haber tomado un poco mas de la cuenta, entre besos mientras subían las escaleras del edificio de tres pisos en donde vivían y Mike devorándole el cuello mientras ella luchaba con poner la llave en la cerradura, envuelta en deseo y mientras perdían sus prendas camino a la habitación; estaban listos para la mejor parte de la celebración donde Once pretendía recompensarlo por todo su esfuerzo hasta que salga el sol. Cuando cayeron en el colchón de forma desparramada, ya estaban ambos en ropa interior, acariciándose desesperadamente resultado de varios días sin poder hacer amor por lo nervioso que él había estado tan cerca del final, y Ce había necesitado de mucha fuerza de voluntad para separar su boca de los labios Mike.

\- Mi amor, e-espera… Déjame que busco el condón. – susurro la joven, agitada por la necesidad que crecía en lo profundo de sus entrañas mientras se estiraba hacia el cajón de la mesa de luz.

Mike no perdió oportunidad para morderle una nalga juguetonamente cuando ella se volteo, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho hasta que vio el paquete dorado en sus manos. – Mmhh no… – susurro el joven, levantando una de sus piernas y dejando un camino de besos.

Once no pudo evitar reír. – Lo se Mike, yo también perdí la costumbre luego de tomar la píldora pero el doctor dijo que era mejor asegurarse por unos días.

Una semana atrás Once se había resfriado y uno de los médicos de donde trabajaba, le había recomendado que mientras tomara sus antibióticos, deberían usar condón durante sus relaciones sexuales porque los anticonceptivos perdían parte de su efecto.

Mike sonrió nervioso mientras se sentaba en la cama captando su atención y mirándola de forma soñadora, alejando su pierna de sus labios pero acariciándola con los dedos, y a ella le pareció ver que estaba intentando decir algo.

\- De hecho Ce, quizás ya no necesitemos mas condones ni píldoras. – había comenzado a explicar. – Tengo un muy buen empleo y de ahora en más estaré a cargo de mi propio equipo y, ya habiendo terminado la maestría, tendré más tiempo para estar contigo. Estaba pensado que quizás… Quizás estemos listos.

Los ojos de Once se fueron abriendo de a poco y su rostro de transformo en uno de incredulidad absoluta mezclada con la mas inmensa felicidad. Las palabras de Mike hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras hablaba y su figura sentada frente a ella se volvía borrosa ante sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Habían hablado alguna vez del tema, por supuesto, pero no imagino que sucedería tan pronto, creyendo que él querría esperar un poco más.

Pero ahí estaba diciéndole que quería completar su promesa y comenzar a crear una familia con ella.

\- ¿Q-quieres tener un bebe? – su voz salio entre cortada a través del bulto que se formo en su garganta.

Mike asintió con una sonrisa tímida y Once sintió que en ese momento lo amaba mil veces más.

Había tomado media hora para que la joven parara de llorar y, aunque al final no habían hecho el amor porque la idea de que realmente empezarían a buscar un bebe la emocionaba hasta las lagrimas, llevándola de nuevo a un llanto histérico de plena felicidad, esa noche los condones y las píldoras fueron desechados por completo.

Cada noche siguiente a esa y algunas mañanas durante los fines de semana, ambos se dedicaban a amarse con deseo apabullante y placer exhaustivo, con la expectativa que cada encuentro termine por crear una nueva vida. Una vida que nacería del amor entre ellos, una vida que seria de ambos, pero desde aquella noche habían pasado seis meses y esa vida no llegaba. El primer periodo que Once encontró en su ropa interior un miércoles en la mañana, había sido esperado y tomado con calma. La ginecóloga para quien Once trabajaba, había dicho que era normal que durante uno o dos meses luego de muchos años de tomar la píldora, el cuerpo se siga limpiando para que ella pueda quedar embrazada así que ninguno de los dos se deprimió cuando tuvo que usar su tampón.

El segundo mes fue lo mismo pero el tercer periodo lo recibió de una forma mucho más amarga, y a partir del cuatro había pasado los tres días que duraba su periodo, llorando en los brazos de Mike. Él intentaba hacerla sentir bien, intentaba darle esperanzas y distraerla del miedo que la aplastaba; que Brenner le haya hecho algo para que nunca pueda tener hijos y, luego del sexto mes y de varias horas de llanto incesante y de Once comenzando a culparse, Mike decidió que ya era suficiente. Él en su interior sabia que ninguno de los dos tenia problemas para concebir, que solo era cuestión de tiempo aunque en cada nuevo periodo también comenzaba a inquietarse, pero tenerla llorando de esa forma, echándose la culpa por no quedar embaraza, a Mike dolía en el alma y sabia que nada de lo que él diga serviría para calmarla. Así que hablo con la jefa de Once y, luego de una serie de exámenes y de algunas incomodas preguntas, la ginecóloga les había dicho que de hecho no había nada malo en ninguno de los dos salvo una sola cosa: Stress.

Aparentemente, y dado que al universo le gusta jugar con la ironía, el hecho de que cada vez que hicieron el amor haya estado en la mente de ambos el pensamiento de concebir; había estado jugando en su contra. La doctora había dicho que era una situación muy común que hoy en día cada vez mas parejas vivían y que, aun cuando el sexo podía ser bueno – Ce la había corregido, diciéndole que no era bueno, sino excelente. Mike se puso rojo como un tomate aquel día –; el hecho de tener en la cabeza que cada orgasmo traería un bebe, solo les causaba stress. Por lo cual recomendaba que cada encuentro tenga un factor sorpresa, ya sea nuevas posiciones, encuentros espontáneos, horarios diferentes, bailes seductores o lencería sexy para alimentar el fuego.

\- Ya tenemos suficiente fuego… – susurro la joven mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje del edificio y miro la bolsa que traía.

Esa tarde luego de salir del consultorio, había decidido enfrentar la maldita tienda de una vez y se fue a comprar un body de encaje negro para _inspirar_ a Mike cuando llegara del trabajo dentro de dos horas más. Ce resoplo, recordando que había sido la doctora quien había sugerido que Mike necesitaba inspiración, era evidente que no lo conocía.

Desde que su relación se había vuelto física, la resistencia de Mike en la cama no la había decepcionado ni una sola vez. Cada vez que tenían sexo, su novio y actualmente su esposo, había logrado que Once tocara el cielo con las manos cada vez que llegaba al clímax. La forma en que podía hacerla vibrar y suspirar y gemir; la resistencia que tenia, las veces que la intimidad se repetía por segunda o tercera vez incluso en la misma noche, le hacían temblar de placer. Definitivamente no era falta de deseo, ni era poca energía y soltó un resoplido gracioso muy propio de su padre al pensar que si ese conjunto sexy iba a poner a Mike en un estado más eufórico del que se ponía de forma natural, entonces no la dejaría salir de la cama en todo el fin de semana.

Aunque esa idea tampoco era mala.

Cuando Once subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, inmediatamente noto que el sillón de la sala en lugar de mirar hacia el televisor, estaba de espaldas a este, de cara hacia la mesada que separaba la cocina. Se sorprendió porque estaba segura de haberlo dejado en su sitio cuando limpio esa mañana y cuando colgó sus llaves en el gancho junto a la puerta, noto que las llaves de Mike ya estaban ahí.

\- ¿Mike? – llamo, dejando las cosas sobre el sofá. – ¿Estas en casa?

No era un horario usual para que él ya haya llegado, ni siquiera luego de haber terminado la maestría pero antes de pensar que le había ocurrido algo, vio una notita en la mesada.

' _Siéntate, relájate y disfruta. Te amo.'_

No pudo evitar reír y a la vez sentir intriga cuando tomo la notita y pensó que él debía estar en la habitación pero antes de preguntar, decidió hacerle caso y fue a sentarse en el sillón, desabrochando la hebilla de sus zapatos y quitándoselos.

\- Ya estoy sentada. – dijo con un divertido tono en su voz y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió el sonido de un piano, una canción que conocía de una película que le gustaba mucho a Nancy pero no se esperaba escuchar los pasos de Mike en el suelo lustrado del parquet y verlo deslizarse de espaldas desde el pasillo.

Y menos esperaba que en cuanto Bob Seger comenzara a cantar, Mike se volvería hacia ella, cantando y bailando con un cepillo en la mano… Vistiendo solo una camisa, calcetines y en calzoncillos.

\- _Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself…_

Los ojos de Once se abrieron en súbita sorpresa cuando Mike de pronto comenzó a cantar como Tom Cruise en una de sus películas favoritas, imitando los mismos movimientos y esa inesperada y divertida locura mientras bailaba con pasión frente a ella. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír, viéndolo tan cómodo mientras le bailaba en ropa interior.

\- _Today's music ain't got the same soul…_ – comenzó a caminar hacia ella, moviendo la cabeza junto con la música y agitando los rulos de su cabello como a ella tanto le gustaba que haga.

\- _I like that old time rock 'n' roll._ – cuando llego a su esposa, Mike puso una pierna de cada lado encerrando las rodillas de Ce y, tirando el cepillo a un lado, puso una mano sobre su cabello desordenándolo aun mas mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba y balanceándose sobre sus talones, moviendo sus caderas de forma seductora al ritmo de la música y comenzando a abrirse la camisa.

\- _Don't try to take me to a disco, you'll never even get me out on the floor._ – volvió a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de ella liberando un botón por cada letra de la canción, pero clavando la mirada en sus ojos con los parpados entrecerrados y esa sonrisa seductora y ladina que la hacia derretirse en segundos. – _In ten minutes I'll be late for the door. I like that old time rock'n' roll…_

Once simplemente no podía para de reír y movía su pie también al ritmo de la música que sonaba con tanta fuerza que la sentía vibrar en el suelo mientras acompañaba el sensual baile de Mike con las palmas y su cuerpo que se mecía en el sillón, sin duda contagiada por la melodía pegadiza.

\- _Still like that old time rock'n' roll._ _That kind of music just soothes the soul._ – Mike volvió rápidamente hacia ella y tomo su mano para pasarla sobre su pecho y su estomago hasta el elástico de su ropa interior, logrando que la mandíbula de Ce caiga hasta el suelo. – _I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock 'n' roll…_

Cuando Bob Seger fue reemplazado por la música de la guitarra, Mike soltó la mano de su esposa y así, en calzoncillos y la camisa abierta, se tiro al piso de rodillas a tocar una guitarra invisible y luego se puso de pie de un solo salto, lanzando el inexistente instrumento a ninguna parte y volviendo hacia ella, poniendo un pie sobre el sillón y sus manos en su nuca, moviendo sus caderas de forma frenética frente a Ce, mientras se lamia los labios y los volvía a morder.

 _\- Won't go to hear 'em play a tango, I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul._ – el pie que tenia junto a ella volvió al suelo y puso ambas manos en el respaldo, agachándose a la altura de su rostro mientras movía los hombros con la música y seguía cantando, acercándose a su rostro lenta y tortuosamente. – _There's only one sure way to get me to go, start playing old-time rock 'n' roll._

Justo antes de llegar a sus labios, Ce se dio cuenta que estaba súbitamente sedienta de besarlo pero de nuevo volvió a sorprenderla cuando paso una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda, levantándola del sillón y girando frenéticamente con su esposa en brazos haciendo que ella lo abrace del cuello para sostenerse bien. Mike por su parte movía sus dedos sobre su cintura y la otra como si tocara una guitarra sobre su muslo mientras la sostenía y bailaba. A veces Once se olvidaba realmente de cuanta fuerza tenia Mike y la facilidad con la que podía cargarla.

\- _Call me a relic, call me what you will, say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill._ – seguía cantando con su rostro a centímetros, sus labios llenos tan tentadores como siempre o quizás mas tentadores que nunca y aun dentro de tan cómica situación, Once podía ver el deseo salvaje que Mike albergaba en lo profundo de sus ojos. 

\- _Today's music ain't got the same soul._ _I like that old-time rock 'n' roll._ – con una agilidad que habría asombrado a los idiotas que molestaban a Mike en la escuela, el joven había subido al sillón con ella en brazos y bailaba allí aun al ritmo de la canción. Aun cuando el seguía siendo delgado y estilizado, con los años había tonificado mucho. Nada exagerado por supuesto, todo oculto bajo la ropa pero, y ese pensamiento la hizo quemar en su vientre bajo, al saber que era la única que podía ver, disfrutar y sentir el cuerpo y la resistencia física que Mike realmente tenia.

Ce aun estaba encima de Mike pero aun así, y agitado como estaba, no la soltaba. Es mas, la abrazaba mas fuerte contra si mismo, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus muslos hasta meterse bajo la falda del uniforme que ella usaba en su trabajo. Ella lo observo, una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y la forma en la que la miraba le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, olvidándose hasta de cómo se llamaba. Cuando el estribillo comenzó a repetirse, Mike dio otro salto cayendo sentado sobre los cojines del sillón con Once encima suyo y causando que ambos comenzaran a reír con fuerza.

Tomo unos minutos antes que él pueda recobrar el aliento. – Bueno… - dijo el joven, sonriéndole ampliamente y comenzando repartirle tiernos besos y, por un momento Once no quería que hablara, solo quería besarlo con intensidad. – ¿Crees que el baile nos quito algo de stress, Ce? – pregunto Mike y apoyo su frente con la suya, abrazándola fuerte contra si mismo y pegando a su cuerpo aun mas.

Once dio una fuerte carcajada, dándose cuenta entonces de cual había sido el propósito de esa sorpresa y comenzó a besarlo sin parar, tomándolo del rostro y repartiendo besos seguidos, uno tras otro entre risas compartidas. En ese momento se sintió, si era posible, mas enamorada de él de lo que había estado esa misma mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Ce, armándose de fuerzas para interrumpir los besos un momento. Su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar por su pecho y metiéndose bajo la camisa, tocándolo, maravillada con el cuerpo que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años y que ella disfrutaba muy seguido, a decir verdad. – Creo que cuando la doctora sugirió que usemos lencería o hagamos bailes sensuales, se refería a mí.

Mike soltó su pierna un momento para poner su mano sobre su mentón y frotarlo, mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviese pensando profundamente, claramente haciéndose el tonto antes de hablar. – Pues ella no dijo nada especifico…

No pudo evitar volver a reír y volvió a besarlo, agradecida del hombre con quien se había casado.

\- Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabias? Pero igual te amo.

Mike sonrió, pegando su frente con la de ella. – Lo se.

Y rieron otra vez antes que esas risas se convirtieran en besos, y esos besos en suspiros y las manos comenzaran a dejar caricias y prendas de ropa esparcidas al azar. Esa tarde volvieron a hacer el amor, libremente y sin stress ni ninguna otra preocupación. El baile de Mike, la sorpresa y las risas que le habían causado a ambos la ocurrencia y la frescura del momento, quizás había ayudado a que la próxima prueba de embarazo de positiva, pero a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en eso.

Aunque, en la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban ambos se miraron como si de pronto se hubiesen podido leer la mente entre ellos, cuando una pregunta surgió súbitamente en sus cabezas.

¿Como le explicarían al bebe, una vez crecido, que había sido concebido gracias a su padre le había bailado semi desnudo a su madre en medio de la tarde?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno en realidad no se si decir 'todos' porque en el capitulo anterior solamente recibí reviews de_ dos _personas y, como explique antes, sólo voy a seguir subiendo capítulos_ _ **mientras reciba feedback**_ _. Tengo que admitir que me bajan bastante las ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando, aun al pedir reviews, me ignoran._

 _Pero no voy a castigar por los comentarios que los demás no me dejan, a quienes SI se toman un momento para expresarme su cariño. Así que dedico este capitulo a aquellos que me han dejado reviews, en especial a las únicas dos personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior,_ _ **Ailen**_ _y_ _ **FunloveHa**_ _._

 _Por favor, a quienes sigan leyendo, les vuelvo a pedir que me dejen sus comentarios porque si realmente les proporciono entretenimiento, quisiera que me lo hagan saber._

 _Quería aclarar algo: Yo tengo dislexia. Por lo cual si han notado algún desorden, me disculpo y les pido que sepan entender. Yo reviso las historias muchas veces antes de publicarlas pero sigo siendo yo quien las revisa. Es obvio que algo se me va a escapar._

 _Dicho esto, como siempre si tienen una duda o un pedido, pueden enviarme un mensaje o, si no tienen cuenta pueden dejar su pedido en un comentario._

 _¡Hasta la próxima…_ quizás _!_


	4. Luke es un Jedi

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: K. / Family - Romance. / ( Eleven y Mike ); OC._

 **xx**

 **LUKE ES UN JEDI**

Mayo 25, 1998.

Once resoplo cuando noto que no le iban a alcanzar las chispas de colores para cubrir la cantidad de magdalenas que había preparado esa tarde y suspiro ya que debía ir a la tienda de nuevo.

\- Mike, me quede corta de chispas, iré a la tienda. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? – pregunto Once pasando de la cocina a la sala, mientras tomaba su bolso.

Mike, quien estaba en el sillón mirando Star Wars EP. IV de nuevo, volteo a mirar a su esposa mientras ella pasaba por el umbral de la sala.

\- Vamos. – dijo Mike haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie y tomando el control remoto para apagar la televisión pero ella lo detuvo, sonriéndole.

\- No, cariño descuida, solo iré a la tienda, no te preocupes. Además no tengo corazón para apartarte de esta película.

Mike rodó los ojos y fingió sentirse insultado. – ¿Me estas diciendo nerd?

Once rió abiertamente y se inclino a besarlo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y envolviendo sus labios con los de Mike. Sin importar cuantas veces lo ha besado a lo largo de los años, nunca era suficiente. Siempre quería besarlo un poco más.

\- Si. – dijo la joven entre risas y sin soltar su rostro, pasando sus pulgares sobre las pecas de su esposo. – Si tardo más tiempo es porque tuve que ir al supermercado más grande. Míralo, ¿si?

El joven quedo con esa misma sonrisa en los labios cada vez que la mujer que amaba lo besaba de esa forma. Había muchas cosas que a Mike le gustaban de los besos de Once pero el sonido que hacían sus labios cuando se separaban de ese tipo de besos, era de sus favoritos.

\- Por supuesto, Ce. Ve con cuidado. – susurro como todo un enamorado.

Once asintió y tomo las llaves antes de salir. Ya tenían un año y medio viviendo en la nueva casa. Los abuelos de Mike de parte de Karen habían dejado como beneficiario de la venta de su casa a su nieto, repartiendo la herencia entre su hija y sus tres nietos, algunos bonos y algunas propiedades pero él había recibido en realidad una tajada mas bien importante, seguramente porque su abuelo estaba mas que orgulloso que su único nieto varón haya seguido sus pasos y se haya graduado en la universidad que él mismo había estudiado. Sus abuelos le habían dejado también su casa pero esa casa era mas grande de lo que ellos querían, en especial Once que siempre se encontró en espacios pequeños y se entendía mejor en ellos, por lo cual compraron una casa mediana pero muy cómoda con amplio jardín delantero y trasero a dos calles de donde solían vivir cuando rentaban el apartamento. Era perfecto porque así Mike aun podía ir caminando al laboratorio.

Ese día Once había estado preparando magdalenas de colores como presentación para su clase de pastelería. Era un hobbie reciente y él le propuso que tome cursos para siempre mantenerse actualizada. Le encantaba verla feliz y ella había descubierto que era realmente buena en todo lo relacionado con la cocina y en si, en todo aquello que era manual, aun sin usar sus poderes. Y Mike debía admitir que ser su conejillo de indias era genial, en especial con esas magdalenas que luego que ella las presentara en su clase, estarían disponibles para comerse. Además Once siempre hacia mucho mas de lo que necesitaba para sus clases para que él pueda llevar a su trabajo, lo cual le gano a Mike una rápida popularidad entre el equipo de ingeniería y, además, el apodo 'Wheeler Wonka'.

Mientras en la televisión, Luke Skywalker estaba practicando con el sable de luz en el Halcón Milenario, un suave ruido distrajo al joven y se inclino sobre el catre que tenia a su lado y sonrió, quitando la pequeña manta de encima y levantándolo de allí, abrazándolo contra si mismo y llenándose de su aroma.

\- Ven aquí, amiguito. ¿Quieres ver una película con papá?

Pregunto Mike mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

El pequeño, de nueve meses de edad aun, miraba a su padre con esos enormes ojos heredados de su madre sobre un universo de pecas, cortesía de Mike. Once usualmente se quedaba absorta mirándolo por horas mientras ambos dormían, y él solía apreciar a su vez momentos así cuando se despertaba y veía a su esposa alimentando a su bebé; ambos siempre pensando que el pequeño se parecía al otro, generando esas divertidas 'discusiones' donde ella decía que el pequeño era igual a su padre y él insistiendo que el bebé era hermoso como su madre.

\- ¿Tienes una sorpresa para mi, hijo? – pregunto Mike, revisando el pañal de su bebé y cuando reviso que seguía seco y limpio, respiro aliviado y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con su hijo en brazos, besando la cúspide de su cabecita aun calva, ambos listos para seguir mirando la película. – Creo que te despertaste para hacerme compañía.

Mientras Obi Wan pedía a R2-D2 que se conectara a la red imperial, Mike sonrió volviendo a mirar a su bebé que no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla y se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Durante el embarazo, el joven se encargo de ver decenas de veces las tres películas de Star Wars junto a su esposa en un intento de que algo de todo su fanatismo se contagiara a su hijo.

\- Mira hijo, esa es la Princesa Leia. Aun no lo saben pero Luke y Leia son hermanos gemelos y son hijos de Darth Vader, el sujeto de la mascara y capa negra. – susurro mientras sostenía a su pequeño en su regazo, sosteniéndolo con una mano sobre el torso del bebé y con la otra acariciando uno de sus piecitos al momento que el pequeño se volteaba a mirarlo.

\- Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere que Darth Vader era su padre. Estábamos con tus tíos Lucas, Dustin y Will en el cine y en ese momento cuando Vader le dijo 'Luke yo soy tu padre'… ¡Wow! – contó Mike, recreando su cara de asombro de aquel momento, tantos años atrás.

Él sabia por supuesto que su hijo no entendía nada de lo que él estaba contando, pero aun así no dejaba de hablarle mientras imaginaba lo que su bebé podía responderle en su mente. Para el joven, tener esas charlas imaginarias con su hijo era fundamental. Desde el embarazo lo venia haciendo, cuando se inclinaba sobre el vientre creciente de Once y se dedicaba a leerle El Señor de los Anillos o Cosmos de Carl Sagan, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y se divertía con la ternura infinita de Mike por el pequeño en camino.

El pequeño volvió su mirada a la mano de Mike en su pecho y la acaricio a su forma, explorando los dedos de su padre con los suyos tan chiquitos, sintiéndose curioso por la alianza en el dedo de su padre y se inclino para probarlos con la boca. El pediatra les había dicho que le permitieran probar todo lo que quisiera porque era así como los bebés conocían el mundo a su alrededor.

Ambos adoraban verlo explorar, a su modo. Aun no sabia caminar pero ya gateaba y cada tanto podían verlo cerca de la mesita de café en la sala, sin hacer ruido y concentrado intentando ponerse de pie por sí solo. Sabían que para todos los padres, todos los buenos padres al menos, cada cosa que hagan sus hijos era una increíble hazaña pero para ellos, luego de buscarlo por tanto tiempo, el hecho de verlo ahí presente y creciendo cada día, descubriendo el mundo a su alrededor, riendo con esa hermosa sonrisa de dos dientes por el momento y esa mirada curiosa y picara bajo largas y tupidas pestañas; era la prueba empírica que los milagros existían.

Su hijo era, sin ninguna duda, el tesoro más preciado para Once y Mike. Harían lo que sea por él porque lo amaban más allá de cualquier límite, más allá de la imaginación. Él era el fruto del amor que ellos dos compartían desde que se conocieron, el acto consolidado de su unión, la vida hecha a través del amor más puro.

Casi una hora después, cuando lograron destruir La Estrella de la Muerte y la Princesa Leia condecoraba a Luke y a Han Solo, la película terminó y Mike miro a su bebé en brazos para revisar si se había quedado dormido, pero no. Ahí estaba completamente despierto todavía.

\- Oye, es la primera vez que no te duermes. Me parece que haber hecho que mamá vea las películas tantas veces ha dado resultados. – sonrió, levantando al pequeño a la altura de su rostro y hablándole antes de abrazarlo y darle un besito en la mejilla, robándole una risa.

\- Que cosita mas linda que eres, mi cielo. – susurro el joven, abrazándolo y poniéndose pie, yendo hacia el mueble de la televisión y quitando la película de la videograbadora para guardarla de nuevo. Se quedo un momento allí de pie, meciendo a su hijo mientras este ponía ambas manitos sobre su cara y reía al tiempo que Mike entonaba la Marcha Imperial, haciendo que el bebé se ria más y más.

En un momento, el pequeño miro a los lados y apunto con su dedo a una fotografía donde estaban Mike y Once en la noche de su graduación y él sonrió, acercando a su hijo a la foto pero sin dejar que la tome. El cuadro era grande y pesado y si la tomaba, se podría caer, aun así el pequeño rió y se movió emocionado.

\- Si, mi amor, somos mamá y papá. Ese es el día que fuimos a nuestro baile de graduación. Mamá estaba despampanante, ¿no crees? Recuerdo muy bien la cara de tu abuelo cuando ella salio de su cuarto con ese vestido y la mirada que me dio a mi antes de irnos. – dijo entre risas y se inclino hacia su hijo, como diciéndole un secreto. – Yo creo que pude preveer lo que pasaría esa misma noche.

En ese momento Once estaba viendo la escena desde el umbral que separaba la cocina con la sala de estar, ya habiendo llegado de la tienda y estaba mirando a su esposo y a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Mike hablaba con el bebé, sin notar que ella estaba ahí. Ce siempre creyó que Mike era el hombre mas dulce y tierno que había pisado la tierra pero desde que ella le dijo que estaba, al fin, embarazada, sus cuidados y su amor aumentaron aun mas de lo que parecía humanamente posible para una persona que, ya de por si, era todo bondad y entrega.

\- ¿Te gusta ver fotos, amiguito? Bueno a ver… – comenzó el joven a mirar sobre los retratos en el mueble y paro en uno de muchos años atrás cuando tenían catorce años.

Era una foto de todo el grupo en el primer Halloween que Once pudo salir a pedir dulces con ellos en 1985. Dustin se había disfrazado de Chewbacca, Lucas de 3-CPO, Max – habiendo perdido una apuesta con Lucas – se había disfrazado de R2-D2, haciéndose todo el armazón desde los pies a la cadera y vistiendo en toda la parte superior, una malla negra para resaltar toda la parte inferior. Will se había disfrazado de Luke Skywalker, Once de la Princesa Leia y Mike de Han Solo, por supuesto. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Haber visto a su novia disfrutar de tanta libertad, verla correr emocionada y a la vez asustada de forma sana con los disfraces y las decoraciones a su alrededor, había sido un espectáculo en si mismo. Todo la había asombrado y en cada decoración, en cada dulce que le daban, en cada broma ella tomaba la mano de Mike con tanta emoción queriendo compartir con él todo aquello que la llegaba a fascinar. Su sonrisa era enorme, sus ojos brillantes y pudo ver en su mirada esa noche, que ella se sentía tan feliz como siempre lo deseo.

Mike y Once habían hablado sobre qué le dirían a su hijo sobre el pasado de su madre. De momento no tenían algo decidido ya que cada vez que tocaban el tema, cambiaban de parecer. A veces creían que no decirle nada seria la mejor idea para no abrir viejas heridas en ella y, por otra parte, pensaban que decirle la verdad era lo mejor porque no querían tener secretos con su hijo. Y de nuevo de esa misma línea de idea volvía a surgir la cuestión, de que algunos secretos estaban bien si era con el fin de protegerlo. Al menos siempre estaban de acuerdo aun si cambiaban de opinión y, en realidad, Mike solo diría que si a lo que sea que Ce quiera hacer porque era su historia. Por el momento ella usaba sus poderes de vez en cuando frente al bebé, pero lo que si ya estaba decidido y ambos también estaban de acuerdo en eso; había sido en no usarlos una vez que su hijo este lo suficientemente crecido para comprender que lo que ella hacia no era fantasía. Al menos hasta que decidan qué decirle y que él entienda que había cosas que nadie fuera de sus padres podría saber.

\- Esa noche conseguimos una cantidad inmensa de dulces pero, ¿sabes que fue lo mejor en mi opinión? – le pregunto al bebé mientras él seguía mirando fotografía y el pequeño lo observaba. Mike tenía una enorme sonrisa y su mirada era profunda y llena de maravillosa nostalgia y felicidad. – Ver a Ce tan feliz. Tan libre y tan feliz que en más de una ocasión esa misma noche, me encontré tan conmovido por la forma en la que ella estaba disfrutando de la libertad que tanto soñó, que quise llorar de pura alegría. – le contó y le beso la frente a su hijo. – No le digas a mamá.

Ce, que estaba escuchando mientras Mike y el bebé estaban de espaldas a ella, sin haber notado su presencia aun, no pudo evitar sentir como se le humedecían los ojos al saber que aquella noche tan memorable, las veces que creyó que Mike se rascaba los ojos en realidad había estado apartándose lagrimas causadas por la felicidad que ella había sentido, y por lo mucho que la amaba. Era increíble como él podía sorprenderla y hacerla sentir tan adorada, aun sin saberlo.

\- Y se veía preciosa, ¿no lo crees? – comento, haciendo énfasis a su esposa – en aquel momento su novia – vestida con esa tunica blanca y los rodetes a los lados de su cabeza. – ¿Te cuento otra cosa? Cuando vi a mamá vestida así, fue en ese momento que tuve una revelación: de que algún día iba a casarme con ella. Quizás fue por el disfraz, no lo se, pero cuando camino hacia mi al bajar de la camioneta de tu abuelo Hopper, pude verla viniendo hacia mi en un vestido similar lista para volverse mi esposa. – suspiro en la dulzura de su recuerdo, acariciando la cabecita de su pequeñito antes de volver a soñar en voz alta.

\- Algún día espero que te enamores de alguien de la misma forma que yo amo tu mamá, desde el átomo mas infinitesimal de mi cuerpo hasta la galaxia mas lejana del infinito universo.

El pequeño, que no dejaba de mirar a Mike, le regalo una amplia sonrisa detrás de su chupon y él solo rió en respuesta, acariciando su cabecita de nuevo y dándole un beso en la frente. Esa pequeña criatura no tenia idea de lo importante que su huella era en el corazón de sus padres desde el momento cero de su existencia. Vivian maravillados por su perfección desde que nació. Al igual que el lazo que unía a Mike y Once, la unión que ambos hicieron con él desde el momento que se enteraron que existía en el vientre de su madre, ese lazo nuevo se volvió inquebrantable desde el instante que vieron su rostro en vivo y en directo por primera vez en la sala de parto. Pero cuando el bebé abrió la boca y lloro vida a sus pequeños pulmones, su voz se convirtió en un dulce hechizo lanzado a ambos corazones de Mike y Once. Fue un hechizo que transformo a una esposa y a un esposo, en una madre y un padre. Un hechizo de amor, porque el amor que ellos compartían el uno con el otro de pronto estaba ahí respirando, llorando y viviendo independiente en la forma de un nuevo ser humano. La vida que ellos crearon. Su primer hijo.

\- Y también así de mucho te amamos a ti, amiguito. Desde el momento que supimos que ibas a llegar, aun antes de conocerte nos has traído una alegría mas grande de lo que podemos llegar a explicar. Y te amaremos cada día de nuestras vidas, hasta el día que dejemos de respirar.

Para ese momento, Once estaba tapándose la boca con ambas manos para evitar que le salga el sonido mientras sentía las lagrimas caerle libres por el rostro. Era una tontería quizás, pero ver esos momentos de unión entre su esposo y su hijo, en ver esa felicidad y ese amor en su casa con la familia que había creado en comparación con los primeros años de su vida hasta que conoció a Mike; le hacían emocionarse sintiendo nada mas que agradecimiento a toda la vida por haber echo de ese joven, su destino.

Mike se quedo mirando a su pequeñito un momento, llenándose de sus ojos curiosos y fascinados como cada vez que sus padres hablaban con él. Aunque en un rincón de su mente Once y Mike sabían que el bebé no entendía realmente qué es lo que le decían, siempre estaba esa sonrisa y pensaban que quizás, a su modo, él comprendía.

\- El día que naciste…- comenzó Mike de nuevo volviendo a apuntar la foto en la que estaban vestidos como sus personajes favoritos de Star Wars. – Mamá había ganado una apuesta que teníamos hecha porque yo creía que serias una niña y ella creía que serias un niño, como lo eres y aun así me dejo a mí elegir tu nombre porque sabía que quería nombrarte como el héroe más increíble de toda la galaxia. – susurro y acaricio la nariz del pequeño, robándole otra risita. – Nuestro pequeño Luke.

Aun sin haberse dado cuanta que Once estaba allí apoyada en el umbral de la sala escuchando a su esposo y a su hijo compartir un momento especial, Ce estaba a punto de hacerse notar cuando Mike volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, amiguito? – comento Mike quien tenia abrazado a su pequeño, meciéndolo contra su pecho y con los labios en su cabecita calva mientras se llenaba del aroma de su hijo. – Yo creo que mamá de alguna forma estaba segura que serias un niño. No me sorprendería. – dijo con una sonrisa. – La fuerza es poderosa en mamá. Ella, básicamente, es como un Jedi.

Le contó y Once tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír cuando vio la cara del bebe, como si hubiese entendido lo que su papá le decía.

\- Si, mami es un Jedi. – susurro Mike entre risas, acariciando su nariz con la de su bebito, mirando los ojos de su pequeño. Los enormes ojos que heredo de Once, que heredo… De pronto, mientras veía a su pequeño mirando sus propias manitos en el pecho de su padre y entretenido con su chupon de a ratitos, Mike tuvo otra revelación. Si Once era como un Jedi, si Once tenia la fuerza, quizás…

Mike miro entonces la mesita donde estaba apoyado el teléfono y miro a su bebé y luego observo una pluma en la mesa, tomando con más cuidado a su hijo y acercándose a ella.

\- Me pregunto… - susurro el joven observando al pequeño, tan hermoso, tan inocente. Era simplemente sana curiosidad, nada que se le parezca a lo que aquel tipo le había hecho a su esposa, pero la idea de pronto se le hizo un misterio que quizás, solo quizás tendría ese mismo día una respuesta. Tomo con cuidado la manito de su pequeño y apunto hacia la pluma junto al teléfono, el pequeño miro también y aunque Mike realmente no esperaba que sucediera nada…

Allí, la pluma que usaban para anotar cualquier mensaje tembló sobre la libreta y, lentamente se levanto hacia arriba y floto durante cinco segundos ante la mirada atónita e impresionada de Mike quien, en cuanto vio la carita de su pequeño tan impasible y la pluma en el aire, dejo su manito y lo abrazo acariciando su cabecita y meciéndose con él, como hacia cuando querían calmarlo aunque en realidad esta vez, era él quien necesitaba calmarse. Estaba atónito como nunca.

\- Mi hijo… es un Jedi. – susurro, casi en estado de shock. – Luke, eres un Jedi. – su voz era apenas audible, sus ojos abiertos como platos, su mandíbula colgaba de su cara y justo en ese momento el sonido de una risotada lo hizo voltear y ponerse rojo como una manzana.

Porque ahí estaba Once, su esposa, aun con un dedo levantado hacia la pluma del teléfono y haciéndose esfuerzos por no desplomarse en el suelo de la risa.

\- Oh, mi amor. ¡Debiste ver tu cara! – dijo la joven sosteniéndose de la pared y apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras las lagrimas que había soltado por la ternura de su esposo y su hijo, se volvían lagrimas de risa ante la broma que le había hecho. Y Mike, aunque en un inicio se sintió un poco ofendido, miro a Luke y su sonrisa que era contagiada por las risas de su mamá, y volvió a mirar a su esposa sin poder evitar él también comenzar a reírse de si mismo.

\- Luke, mamá le jugo una broma a papá. Es hora que conozca el poder del lado oscuro. – dijo con voz dramático y pegando su rostro al oído de su bebé quien comenzó a reír mas fuerte, mientras ambos se acercaron a Once con rapidez para atacarla a besos.

La joven fingió correr solo dos pasos antes de ser atrapada por los bracitos estirados de su bebito que rodearon con amor su cuello mientras reía en su oído, llenando a Once de la música mas maravillosa mientras Mike, besaba su cuello y le robaba mas risas entre trompetillas y mordiscos.

Once estaba segura que si buscaba la palabra felicidad en el diccionario, habría una foto adjunta de ese preciso momento.

Cuando Mike decidió que había castigado a su esposa lo suficiente, le paso al bebe y le limpio las lagrimas con el dedo antes de darle un beso en los labios. – Tienes suerte que este tan enamorado de ti, Ce – susurro con una gran sonrisa aunque él siempre creyó que, en realidad, era él el afortunado.

Once sonrió. – Yo también te amo, Mike – dijo entre pequeñas risitas, recuperando el aliento mirando a aquel que era la razón de su vida.

Pero todo momento de dulzura siempre debe ser interrumpido en algún momento y el pequeño pensó que era hora de que le cambien el pañal.

\- Oh, creo que la fuerza encontró otra salida. – bromeo Mike y la joven tuvo que ocultar su rostro en el huequito del cuello de su bebé para no reír a carcajadas de nuevo.

\- ¡Cielos, amor, me voy a orinar de risa!

Mike sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y le dio otro beso en los labios y luego en su frente antes de rodearla con el brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto del bebé para cambiarle el pañal.

\- ¿Conseguiste las chispas que te faltaban?

\- Si, pero tuve que ir al otro súper mercado al final y no sabes la cantidad de gente que había.

Mientras Mike y Once hablaban animosamente y ella le contaba sobre el supermercado abarrotado de personas, comparándolo con el gentío que solía acumularse en la víspera de Día de Acción de Gracias, y sobre como la habían conmovido al llegar a casa y verlos a él y al bebé compartiendo un momento tan hermoso mientras ella lo escuchaba contarle sobre aquel Halloween de 1985; ninguno de los dos jóvenes noto que al bebé se le había caído el chupon de la boca. Y tampoco notaron que el pequeño quien estaba apoyado contra el hombro de su mamá mientras ellos estaban sumergidos en sus risas y su charla, observo con cuidado el chupon en la alfombra y este tembló y voló en el aire, volviendo a la boca de donde había caído.

Una sonrisa se formo en la pequeña boquita de Luke Wheeler y cerró los ojos concentrado en el suave murmullo de la risa de mamá y papá, mientras apenas comenzaba a ser conciente que la fuerza también corría por sus venas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Hace mucho lo tenía en mente xD_

 _ **Star Wars**_ _pertenece a_ George Lucas _, y creo que ahora también a_ Disney _._

 _Bueno, el capitulo anterior avise que estaba bastante desalentada por los reviews que la gran mayoría que lee, nunca me deja. Por suerte, además de la maravillosa_ _ **FunloveHa**_ _, otras personas han dejado review, ¡así que_ _ **gracias a ustedes**_ _! Una persona creo que quiso dejar emojis, aviso que solamente emojis no califica como review, y a mi me toma varios días encontrar el tiempo para escribir, mientras dejar un comentario solo toma dos minutos, máximo._ _ **Por favor si leen, comenten.**_

 _Dicho esto, agradezco el apoyo y en el próximo capitulo volveré a sus épocas de adolescentes._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. ¡Cuidado con la Novia!

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: K. / Family – Romance – Humor. / ( Eleven y Mike ); Dustin, Max, Lucas, Will, Karen._

 **xx**

 **¡CUIDADO CON LA NOVIA!**

Septiembre 27, 1985.

Si Once tenia que clasificar sus días desde que empezó a tener una vida normal, debía reconocer que ella era una persona que vivía en moldes y también debía admitir que ella no era una persona amante de los cambios una vez estaba cómoda con algo. Por ejemplo, una de las razones por las cuales detestaba las Matemáticas era que en cada clase parecían desaparecer más números y aparecían letras que, de alguna forma, ella debía volver números de nuevo, así que no. En cambio, Ciencias y Literatura le encantaban. Eran hechos simples, cosas que ya pasaban, conocimiento del mundo y como las cosas llegaron a existir a partir de una sola partícula; y con Literatura era algo parecido, leer novelas, analizarlas, y aunque debía aceptar las opiniones de otras personas cuando se debatía un libro – siendo que ella no era una persona que comprenda realmente que la gente tiene _opiniones_ –; era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

Esos moldes a los que ella se refería, si se ponía a pensar en su vida, era lo que se consideraban rutinas y esas rutinas eran todo lo que le gustaba hacer y las personas con las que le gustaba hacerlas. Las clases y el almuerzo con su grupo, softball con Max, Taller de Arte con Will, que eran las únicas materias que no estaban con el resto de los muchachos; y lo mejor de todo, era Mike. Todos los días en la puerta esperándola para entrar, el beso que se daban al verse, los besos robados durante el día, las notitas en medio de una clase que se pasaban, ir caminando de la mano con él mientras andaban por la escuela y volver en su bicicleta abrazándolo por la espalda cuando la llevaba a la cabaña o, como comenzaron a hacer últimamente, ir a la suya los viernes y luego a la heladería.

Como todas las personas ella tenia cosas que no le gustaban y que le gustaban y que se contradecían entre si. Por ejemplo: a Once no le gustaba el color naranja, le molestaba, le parecía chillón, agobiante, aplastante, odiaba verlo en la ropa pero le fascinaba en el cabello de Max o en su jugo en la mañana. Es una tontería quizás pensar en eso pero era una buena forma de explicarse a si misma las contradicciones de la vida normal que ahora vivía, que a veces la mareaba, a veces la asustaba y así de mucho le gustaba. Con Mike era lo mismo. Ella adoraba a Mike más que a nadie, más que a nada obviamente, su novio y su mejor amigo. Adoraba sus atenciones permanentes, adoraba que la malcríe – alguien le había dicho que eso no era bueno, ella no podía ver por qué –; adoraba que la espere en la entrada de la escuela, que le tome la mano, que la acompañe a su casillero. Adoraba besarlo _todo_ el tiempo, adoraba que él siempre salga a su lado y la lleve a la cabaña o a la Estación de Policía cuando Hopper podía llevarla a casa, adoraba que aun sin pedírselo él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en las clases o le ponía atención, listo para actuar si ella llegaba a necesitarlo. Pero al igual que con el color naranja le pasaba que se contradecía cuando había momentos que se sentía incomoda al pensar que, quizás, absorbía demasiado a su novio y debería dejarlo tener un poco mas de libertad de ella. Pero se permitía ser un poco egoísta porque tenerlo a su lado era tan necesario para ambos que no importaba. Al fin y al cabo Mike era _suyo_ y punto.

Eso era una rutina y le encantaba cada minuto planeado de sus días así como eran. Quizás fue por eso que ese día al salir de la escuela, le tomo segundos alarmarse porque había algo que no encajaba cuando vio a Dustin, Lucas, Will y Max…pero no a Mike.

Once había salido sonriente del edificio de la escuela lista para encontrar a sus amigos junto a las bicicletas y emocionada por sentarse detrás de su novio e ir a su casa para hacer la tarea mientras su madre no estaba y luego acostarse en el fuerte que aun mantenían en el sótano, para charlar o tomar una siesta hasta las siete donde irían a tomar su helado; pero cuando salio y vio a los chicos y Max hablando en ronda y luego se callaron súbitamente cuando ella llego, enseguida Once sintió una alarma activándose en su cabeza. Porque Mike sabía que era viernes, que ella iría con él, y él no se salía _nunca_ de sus rutinas cuando de su novia se trataba.

\- ¿Donde esta Mike? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mas no era enojo sino preocupación.

Las miradas que sus amigos intercambiaron no hicieron más que alterar su ansiedad.

\- Oye, Ce ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Billy llegara mas tarde y podemos tener una… - comenzó a ofrecer Max mientras intentaba inventar algo a medida hablaba.

\- Tarde de chicas. – completo Lucas y la pelirroja lo miro entre divertida y agradecida.

\- Eso, si, tarde de chicas. – repitió. – Tu sabes, alejarnos de estos nerds un poco para ummm... pintarnos las... ¿uñas?

El tono de la muchacha no era convincente en lo absoluto, hasta Once con su poco desarrollado concepto de las normas y formas sociales podía ver que estaba forzándose en parecer natural. Más aun si agregaba la sonrisa excesivamente grande y falsa de los muchachos mientras la observaban.

No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con el resto del grupo, al fin y al cabo todos ellos eran sus amigos y a todos los quería muchísimo pero había algo, mas allá del hecho que Mike no estaba ahí, que le parecía perturbador sobre la forma en la que parecían tan entusiasmados en que vaya con Max, sin mencionar que ninguno respondía donde estaba su novio.

Los notaba nerviosos y expectantes y su mirada se desvió a Will cuando lo vio mirarse la manga de su chaqueta y ocultar su brazo tras la espalda, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que ella no notara lo que intento ocultar. La mirada de los muchachos viajo de él a Once y entre ellos y esa fue la señal definitiva que necesito para ponerse nerviosa y notar, alarmada y básicamente enojada, que la manga de Will tenía manchas de sangre que no era de ninguno de ellos. La adolescente tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo observo y luego volvió a mirar a los muchachos.

En ese momento salieron unos chicos hablando en voz alta, mencionando entre risas y burlas la pelea que se dio en el vestidor de chicos, diciendo toda clases de cosas sobre el _pobre tonto_ que otro muchacho molió a golpes.

Y fue aun peor cuando Dustin dijo, victima del pánico, una mentira. – Se fue al dentista.

La mirada de Once que había sido de incertidumbre y preocupación, se volvió súbitamente oscura cuando proceso lo que dijeron los chicos que caminaban ahora más lejos de ellos y se conecto con la sangre en la manga de Will y la extraña actitud de sus amigos. En especial con la mentira de Dustin, sumando que los amigos nunca se debían mentir entre ellos, porque ella sabía que su novio había ido al dentista el lunes anterior y no le tocaba otra cita hasta el mes siguiente.

Dio un paso a Dustin, por mucho que lo quisiera no pudo ni quiso evitar la seriedad en sus ojos cuando puso su rostro a centímetros de él y pregunto de nuevo en un susurro aterrador. – ¿Donde esta Mike?

Si esa sangre en la chaqueta de Will era de quien ella creía que era, Once se encargaría de saber quien había sido el culpable y de mostrarle que ni siquiera ocultarse en el infierno serviría para salvarse de ella.

xx

\- No puedo creerlo, Michael. ¿De nuevo las peleas? ¿Que vendrá ahora, escribir en los baños de nuevo, copiar en los exámenes? Mejoraste tanto desde Noviembre pero de pronto acaban de empezar las clases y ya vienes… así. – Karen estaba regañando a su hijo mientras daba vueltas en la cocina, exagerando las cosas y parando por momentos para curarle a su hijo el labio partido.

\- Mamá, deja, estoy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo solo. – pidió el joven cuando volvió a sentir el ardor de la rifocina en la abertura de su labio pero la mirada de Karen lo callo, avisándole que no era momento para decir _nada_.

La verdad era que no había buscado que pasara aquello, aunque entendía a que se refería su madre y en parte también el por qué estaba tan histérica. Luego de que Once desapareciera, él había cambiado de un niño tranquilo a un adolescente problemático que habían pescado copiando trabajos, que iba a detención por contestarle mal a algunos profesores, y algunas de otras cosas que ella había mencionado; pero luego que Once volvió a su vida en Noviembre pasado, él volvió a ser… _él_ y su madre claramente había estado conforme en volver a tener a aquel Mike que nunca daba problemas.

Pero ese día había tenido gimnasia con los chicos y el profesor había tomado resistencia con tiempo. Nada fuera de lo común, simplemente correr e intentar hacerlo bien para no tener que repetirlo. Él había obtenido un nueve y luego de la clase todo el grupo de jóvenes había ido a las duchas y a cambiarse cuando el problema se presento solito. Troy como siempre había comenzado a molestarlo, increpándolo por sorpresa desde atrás mientras Mike se calzaba la camiseta y hablaba distraídamente con Will que tenía su casillero junto al suyo en el vestuario.

\- Wheeler, la próxima vez que me empujes te romperé las piernas. – dijo Troy a su estilo, casi como un saludo cuando se aproximo a Mike.

No lo había empujado, simplemente salio unos metros por encima de Troy para ganarle en resistencia porque sencillamente Mike se había puesto más alto en el último año y eso se veía en la ligereza y la agilidad sorpresiva que pareció obtener para algunos ejercicios físicos, aunque no era ni pretendía ser ningún atleta.

Decidió no responderle. Troy no valía saliva ni energía para gastarla intentando explicarle que había perdido porque su rendimiento fue simplemente menor, o que – como Mike había notado – al bravucón le pesaba que el 'Cara de Sapo' de pronto se haya vuelto unos buenos centímetros más alto. Rodó los ojos y miro a Will que se acababa de poner su chaqueta, ambos menearon la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto y esperando que aquel idiota se aburriera, pero volvió a hablar.

\- Eres un bicho raro, Wheeler al igual que tu amigo el marica. – pico Troy, ladrando en su rostro y esta vez apuntando a Will como victima para ver si así, lograba tener una reacción del otro muchacho.

Pero Will simplemente lo miro y negó, para nada ofendido por las palabras del otro y aunque Mike necesito contar hasta tres para no reaccionar, volvió simplemente a suspirar, poniéndose el desodorante ya casi por terminar.

\- Oye cara de sapo, respóndeme cuando te hablo. ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? – dijo Troy empujándolo del hombro y, aunque Mike solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto a Will listo para irse, aquel sujeto probó con un poco mas. – ¿O acaso se te ha gastado de tanto usarla con la zorra que te acompaña?

Ante ese último comentario Mike se detuvo de golpe y Will, junto con Lucas y Dustin que se terminaban de cambiar, intentaron detenerlo pero de todas formas se volteó hacia Troy y cerro la distancia entre ambos, con el rostro endurecido.

 _Bingo._

Troy sonrió. – Sabes, he estado observando a tu novia. – comenzó a decir con esa sonrisa ladina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la cabeza para observar al otro muchacho, picándolo donde sabia que iba a reaccionar. Troy, estúpido como era no había reconocido a Once como la niña que le había roto el brazo dos años atrás, en especial cuando una psicoanalista le hizo creer que todo había sido su imaginación. – Si se junta con ustedes ha de ser un gran fenómeno y si le sumamos que esta contigo, ¡rayos! Dime una cosa, Wheeler, ¿es cierto lo que dicen sobre las calladitas?

Los muchachos se acercaron a Mike por detrás intentando llamarlo, intentando distraerlo porque sabían que si había una provocación que él no podría dejar pasar, seria algo que insultara a Once, que era la luz de su vida. Sin embargo él sabía como herir a Troy sin levantar un solo dedo, así que se acerco y se inclino sobre su rostro y le sonrió de lado con altura.

\- Avísame si te duele el cuello de tanto estirarlo, _pequeño_ idiota. – susurro Mike haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'pequeño', logrando no solo una serie de silbidos en burla hacia Troy de parte de todos los compañeros que habían estado pendientes de la discusión, sino también disfrutando la expresión de infinita frustración de aquel insufrible sujeto, picando en donde Mike sabia que lo callaría.

Pero lamentablemente ni él, ni los muchachos se habían dado cuenta que James, el amigo/guardaespaldas de Troy, se había acercado sigilosamente cual plan bien ensayado y empujo a Mike haciendo que tropezara con uno de los bancos, dándole al cobarde de su amigo la oportunidad de lanzarse hacia él y propinarle un buen puñetazo en el ojo y otro en el labio, enredándose con él en una pelea que al menos termino antes que el entrenador los pescara y los enviara a detención. Dustin tomo a Mike arrastrándolo fuera y Will evito que el labio de su amigo dejara un rastro de sangre en el suelo al apoyar contra su rostro la manga de su chaqueta.

xx

Y aunque había escapado de ir a detención al menos ese día, no podía escapar de los regaños de su madre.

\- Bueno, el labio ya esta, solo no te lo toques mucho. – susurro Karen, repasando el rostro de su hijo con cuidado como toda una madre. Por mas enojada que estuviese, su preocupación por él era mas grande. – Voy a poner hielo en una bolsa para que se te baje la hinchazón del ojo, te quedara negro pero al menos no se te cerrara.

Mike no dijo nada porque no quería seguir echándole mas leña al fuego. Tenia el ojo ya de por si morado y debía pensar qué iba a decirle a Once cuando lo vea en ese estado, al menos esperaba que los muchachos hayan inventado algo bueno para decirle y que no se haya sentido muy decepcionada por no ir a su cita de los viernes a la tarde.

Pero de pronto unas voces que él podía reconocer en cualquier momento y lugar, se comenzaron a escuchar de forma lejana y a la vez mas y mas claras mientras su madre estaba entretenida preparando la bolsa con el hielo cuando, irónicamente, la sangre en todo su cuerpo comenzó a helar.

\- Rayos, ¿desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza? – se quejo Max mientras tenia sus manos en el pecho de Once e intentaba empujarla hacia atrás con todo el peso de su propio cuerpo, y aun así, sus pies resbalaban en el césped del jardín delantero de los Wheeler.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mike, Once bajo de la bicicleta de Dustin lista para entrar a la casa de su novio y aunque Will la sostuvo de un brazo, Lucas del otro, Max de adelante y Dustin la brazo por atrás intentando detenerla, suplicándole que no entre y diciéndole que Mike estaba bien, nada en el mundo iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

\- ¡No es fuerza, son poderes! – replico Will mientras él intentaba jalarla al igual que los demás, aunque sabían que era en vano.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, y evitando en lo posible que Once abriera la puerta con su mente y alertara a la madre de Mike – que sabían que estaba en la casa, porque reconocieron el auto estacionado – Lucas soltó a su amiga y abrió él mismo, ya que nunca necesitaban tocar timbre cuando iban a la casa de su amigo.

 _Mala idea._

En cuando la adolescente tuvo la oportunidad, se quito a los muchachos de encima con la facilidad que sus poderes le daban y entro a zancadas en la casa de su novio, olvidándose de los modales que Hopper intentaba enseñarle, ignorando las voces de los chicos que intentaban detenerla, olvidándose que técnicamente debía fingir que pisaba la casa por primera vez cuando camino de la sala hacia la cocina y pasando sin ninguna presentación frente a la mamá de Mike para ponerse frente a él, con el rostro endurecido de furia mientras su novio se cubría el ojo con la mano en un estúpido intento de ocultarle sus heridas.

Cuando Mike la vio pasar, observo a todos los muchachos detenerse en el umbral entre la sala y la cocina, intercambiando una mirada de incredulidad entre ellos y la señora Wheeler que nada entendía. El joven vio con pena a su novia que, aun luciendo hermosa con sus overoles rosados, su camiseta de corazones amarillos y su mota de rulos sostenidos con una pinza azul, pudo helarle la sangre cuando abrió la boca para hablar con severidad.

\- ¿¡Quien _demonios_ te hizo eso!?

Mike dudo antes de hablar, mirando de manera nerviosa a sus amigos amontonados y a su novia frente a él y notando, además, que era la primera vez que Once realmente estaba frente a su mamá.

\- ¿¡Quien demonios te hizo eso, Mike!? – volvió a preguntar la jovencita mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y se inclinaba a su altura, tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y revisando el labio partido e hinchado que un momento atrás la madre de Mike había estado curando.

Once por su parte no había notado nada. Cuando Dustin fue prácticamente obligado a decir que Mike había tenido un problema en el vestidor de los muchachos, sin soltar ningún otro dato más, la adolescente se monto en la bicicleta con su amigo y los hizo conducirla hasta la casa de los Wheeler para ver a su novio. La furia la había cegado, no le importo si había gente en la casa, no le importo lo que sus amigos le decían, no le importo ser cortes y tierna cuando llego hasta su cocina; lo único que ella pudo ver tras su rabia contenida era a Mike cubriéndose con una de sus manos el ojo izquierdo y su labio partido e hinchado. El labio inferior, el que además era de ella.

\- No tenias por que venir hasta aquí, no era necesario. – susurro Mike, poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro de Once de la forma mas tranquilizadora que pudo, pero la mirada que ella le devolvió fue prácticamente gemela a la que le dio su madre cuando lo vio llegar sangrando.

Estaba preocupada, si, pero además estaba furiosa y para ella, que Mike quiera quitarle importancia a la situación, había sido el fósforo que encendió la mecha.

\- ¿¡Que no tenia que venir hasta aquí!? – dijo levantando la voz y sus nervios, causando sin querer el tintineo de las luces que al menos Lucas llego a fingir que fue su culpa, tocando el interruptor en la pared. – ¿Que creías que haría cuando salí de la escuela y los vi a todos esperándome pero no a _ti_? ¿Que creías que iba a pensar cuando viera la sangre en la chaqueta de Will?

Mike no pudo evitar encogerse mientras Once despedía verdades por la boca, moviendo las manos en el aire y levantándole la voz por primera vez, sin importarle quien escuchaba ni quien los miraba. Aun así, el muchacho miro a sus amigos con exasperación.

\- Les dije que ocultaran la chaqueta. – resoplo, ganándose que los cuatro chicos contra el umbral levantaran las manos en un gesto de rendición, sin mucho que decir mas que simplemente mirar.

\- No les eches la culpa a ellos, Michael Wheeler. Mira… ¡ _Mira_ como te dejaron la cara! Mira tu labio y… - se detuvo para tomar la mano de Mike que tenia en el rostro, forcejeando para que la quite de ahí. – Déjame ver.

\- No es nada, en serio. – respondió Mike, ahora cubriéndose con ambas manos, peleando con su novia que intentaba obligarlo a mostrarle su herida. Aunque la situación podía ser un poco fuerte para los demás, él no podía evitar sentir como ese forcejeo tonto y esa furia en la mirada de su novia, eran causados por la preocupación que ella sentía. Por lo que Mike sabía que ella sentía por él.

Pero Karen, que aparentemente había sido invisible para la niña desconocida que irrumpió en su casa sin ninguna ceremonia previa, dio una paso adelante cuando su hijo y una muchacha que le gritaba a Mike con una libertad que ella nunca vio que su hijo diera a cualquiera, comenzaron a forcejear sobre el rostro magullado de su hijo de 14 años.

\- Un momento, alto alto ustedes dos, cálmense un poco o él terminara aun mas lastimado. – llamo Karen la atención, poniéndose entre ambos adolescentes e intentando con firmeza pero sin violencia, poner un alto entre aquellos adolescentes.

Pero Once no pensó en quien le hablaba, no podía razonar.

\- ¿ _Más_ lastimado? – respondió la joven con sarcasmo y volvió a mirar a su novio. – Fue Troy, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a los muchachos y a Mike, sin recibir respuesta aunque la forma que miraron al suelo fue suficiente para que la sangre le hirviera. – Te juro que esta vez voy a partirle la…

Pero Karen puso un alto, moviendo las manos frente a la niña que tenia a su lado, ya mareada de tantas emociones y tantas preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Se sentía como si el mundo de pronto se hubiese puesto patas arriba, con Mike volviendo a tener problemas en la escuela, los amigos de su hijo callados en contraste con su usual griterío emocionado y una niña que ella no conocía entrando a su casa como si supiera exactamente donde quedaba la cocina y hablando – gritándole – a Mike como si lo conociera bien, como si tuviese una especie de luz verde. Solo hubo una cosa que pudo preguntar.

\- Wow, esperen un momento, vamos por partes. – dijo Karen y se inclino a la niña. – Primero cielo, ¿quien eres?

\- Jane Hopper. – disparo Once, sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Mike.

\- Mi novia. – susurro el muchacho, poniéndose rojo en tiempo record.

 _Bueno… Al menos fue mas original que aparecer un día y decir 'Hola mamá, ella es mi novia, ¿que tal?'_

Pero la confesión, mas el calor del momento y la sorpresa de la situación, tomaron a la mujer tan por sorpresa que se sintió obligada a dar dos pasos hacia atrás con la boca abierta y a mirar a los amigos de su hijo retrocediendo hacia la sala y luego hacia la puerta.

Ya saben, soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra.

Mike en ese momento miro a su madre por encima del hombro de su novia sólo un segundo pero que le basto para notar que estaba sorprendida, más de lo que había estado la semana anterior, cuando escucho a Holly repetir una grosería. Luego volvió su atención a su novia que tomando ese momento de distracción, le quito la mano del rostro.

Si creyó que su novia no podía enojarse y preocuparse aun más de lo que ya estaba, nunca había estado más equivocado.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, mira como te dejó! – grito Once cuando quito la mano de Mike de su ojo y pudo ver con toda libertad el golpe que Troy le había dado. Su ojo estaba cerrado a la mitad, hinchado y tenía pequeños estallidos de rojo que estaban volviéndose color malva y morado, casi del tamaño total de la cuenca.

Mike miro hacia el suelo avergonzado.

\- ¿Que me habrías dicho si no le hubiera sacado la verdad a Dustin por la fuerza?

\- Uhmm…

\- ¿Que te caíste?

\- Uhmm… ¿Si?

\- ¿¡Sobre QUÉ!? ¿Una piedra, un puño, un _camión_? – Once estaba perdiendo los estribos, preocupada al extremo por el ojo negro de Mike.

Mientras tanto Karen estaba en shock, mirando a la jovencita que se acababa de enterar era la novia de Mike mientras le gritaba y lo retaba, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que esa niña tenía razón y si le estaba regañando de esa forma entonces lo quería, ¿verdad?

¿Desde _cuando_? ¿Que _más_ se había perdido? ¿ _Como_ no lo había notado antes? El año anterior cuando Mike había estado tan difícil de tratar, de pronto volvió a cambiar y se volvió su hijo que ella conocía. No supo que había causado aquel nuevo y favorable cambio porque no solo su hijo había vuelto a la normalidad, aproximadamente para fin de año, sino que estaba… mejor. A veces sin ninguna razón él se levantaba de la mesa y se ofrecía a lavar los platos o a hacerle compras o cuidar a su hermana y eso Karen, e incluso Ted aunque parezca increíble, lo notaron. Mike no solo había vuelto a ser el hijo tranquilito, sino que además parecía vivir en una nube de alegría constante causada, ahora que ponía las piezas en lugar, gracias a la jovencita de overoles rosados.

De pronto, mientras la niña ponía las manos sobre sus caderas mirando a Mike exigiéndole una respuesta y cada tanto repasaba con una dulzura extrema sus facciones con la punta de sus dedos en contraste a los regaños que le había dado; Karen Wheeler pudo ver… _más_. No solo empezó a acostumbrarse a la situación y a la forma de aquella niña en su cocina, sino que pudo _ver_ realmente la relación que existía ahí.

Era obvio por la forma en que – ¿Jane, era? – se movía cómoda por su cocina, que ya había estado ahí con anterioridad. Quizás los viernes que ella tenía clases de aerobic y luego hacía las compras semanales entre las tres y las seis, Mike y su noviecita iban a pasar la tarde en la casa y era con ella con quien él solía ir a la heladería.

La sola idea de pensar en su hijo, en su pequeño no-tan-pequeño hijo yendo a citas con una muchacha se le hizo tierna al extremo. Noto además la mirada en el ojo _no_ hinchado de Mike y esa sonrisa de adoración absoluta que él dirigía a la jovencita y, aun entre los regaños y la preocupación, podía ver que aquella niña también lo miraba con ese mismo nivel de afecto… Quizás amor.

 _Amor_.

Eran aun pequeños para sentir amor pero algo le decía en sus entrañas y su instinto dado por la maternidad, que si hablaba de amor entre esos niños, no estaba equivocada.

El muchacho volvió a hablar, distrayendo a su madre de sus pensamientos sin querer porque habían olvidado que estaban acompañados, en especial porque Karen se había alejado lo más posible para darles un poco de privacidad pero sin perderlos de vista.

\- Me caí… ¿de rodillas por ti? – ofreció Mike en un patético, desesperado y gracioso intento de lograr que Once se calmara.

Y lo hizo, tomando la declaración absurda y hermosa de Mike como un baldazo de agua fría que la congelo en medio de sus regaños haciéndole sonreír, luego fruncir el ceño y sonreír… y fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué debía ser _tan lindo_?

Sin decidirse a sentirse halagada o exasperada, Once se volteo a la mesada de la cocina donde estaba la bolsa que Karen había comenzado a preparar y le siguió llenando con hielo hasta cerrarla y volver a Mike, golpeando su cara con ella sobre su ojo hinchado.

\- Ouch.

\- Eres un tonto. – susurro la joven y se inclino a darle un beso en la comisura de la boca, acariciando su mejilla del lado no golpeado y acercando una silla para sentarse mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo sobre el rostro de su novio. No pudo evitar sonreír, él tampoco pudo evitarlo.

\- Pero si vuelves a meterte en una pelea, seré yo la que te golpee con una bolsa de ladrillos en lugar de hielitos.

La amenaza causo que ambos rieran suavemente y cuando la joven se inclino y lo beso, Karen Wheeler se sorprendió al presenciar aquel beso de esos dos niños y lo natural que lo habían hecho, – de pronto tuvo la sensación de que su _no-tan-pequeño_ hijo y la niña frente a él habían comenzado a compartir besitos hace tiempo –; y decidió entonces salir sigilosamente de la sala, dejando a la pareja de jóvenes tranquilos mientras ella iba a comprar algunas banditas y calmantes a la farmacia.

Unos minutos después Mike y Once notaron con sorpresa y un poco de alivio a decir verdad, que se habían quedado solos y podían hablar con un poco mas de libertad.

\- Le voy a romper las piernas. – susurro Once, mientras estudiaba a Mike, sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su cara.

Él acaricio su mejilla con dulzura. – No tienes que hacerlo, Ce, yo pude darle un golpe ¿sabes?

\- ¡Wow! ¿ _Un_ golpe? – susurro Once con divertida y exagerada emoción.

Mike rodó los – el – ojo y ella no contuvo su sonrisa, ninguno de hecho. De todas formas esperaba que así sea y que cualquier golpe que Mike le haya dado sea muy visible, pero de todas formas no se salvaría. Cuando aquel estúpido de Troy deba hacer su prueba de atletismo, ella estaría ahí y se aseguraría que no pueda saltar a tiempo el obstáculo más alto.

\- Se atrevió a tocar algo que es mío.- susurro Ce, acercándose al rostro de Mike y dándole un beso en los labios, mas específicamente en el labio inferior con dulzura y mucho cuidado. – Mira como dejo mi labio.

\- En realidad es _mi_ labio. – bromeo Mike aunque sabia a que se refería.

Once le dio una mirada cómplice. – Pues yo creo que he ganado mi dominio sobre tus labios después de tanto besarte.

Mike no pudo ni quiso evitar reírse, no podía creer como podía de tener tanta suerte. – Pensé que te referías a mí cuando dijiste que el toco algo que es tuyo.

\- Por supuesto que si, tu eres mío _entero_. – dijo Once, rodando los ojos. Su tono de voz haciendo un poco de gracia pero, mientras notaba los mini-cortes y hematomas en el hermoso rostro de su novio; también pensó que no solo iba a romperle una pierna a aquel idiota de Troy sino que, de alguna forma, lo haría caerse y que pierda un diente por cada pequeña herida que le propino a Mike.

\- Lamento haber mentido, Ce. Realmente no quería que te preocuparas. – se disculpo el joven de pronto y Once, sentada frente a él, se movió de su silla a su regazo, sin dejar de apoyarle la bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

Le dio un beso.

\- Los amigos no mienten, Mike, y los novios tampoco. – dijo Once, pasando sus dedos entre los rulos oscuros de su novio. – Pero te entiendo. Solo prométeme que me dirás cuando tengas un problema, ¿si?

El muchacho asintió y se inclino a besarla. – Lo prometo.

Once dejo la bolsa de hielo un momento cuando Mike la aseguro sobre su regazo abrazándola por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello logrando estabilidad para poder besarlo como debía haberlo hecho desde que salio del colegio. Fue un poco difícil ya que su labio estaba partido, no fue tan apasionado porque por ratos podía sentir que a él le dolía mover su labio inferior pero, aun así, pudieron perderse un rato con la comodidad de estar ella encima suyo, abrazados, y besándose con la naturalidad y la confianza que hacían todos los viernes en la tarde. Solo que esta vez era en la casa, perdidos en el calor de la situación y en la boca del otro.

\- Sabes… – susurro Mike, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Once lo estaba besando en la mejilla, muy entretenida. – Hay una cosa que tengo que rescatar de este día, además de tus cuidados por supuesto.

\- Nada es mejor que mis cuidados. – dijo Once, mitad broma, mitad en serio, su voz amortiguada en la cara de su novio pero sonriendo igual, haciendo un camino de besos hasta el cuello de Mike.

El adolescente ahogo una risita. – Al menos ya no debo pensar en _cuándo_ y _cómo_ conocerás a mi mamá.

Mike y Once se rieron un buen rato antes de volver a besarse con ganas y, al rato, ser descubiertos por Ted Wheeler que llego del trabajo para ver a su hijo, con el ojo morado y besando a una chica sentada encima de él… en su cocina.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! No he muerto, solo he estado mucho mas ocupada que de costumbre y un poco estresada también._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me salio aun mas largo de lo que suelo hacerlos, pero me pareció muy interesante explorar una situación tan particular. Es un poco menos sentimental de lo que suelo hacer pero aun así espero que les haya gustado._

 _Por favor, si leen mis historias, dejen_ _ **reviews**_ _. Seguiré subiendo historias_ _ **mientras tenga feedback.**_

 _ **NOVEDAD:**_ _Quizás publique dos o tres capítulos mas en esta serie y luego me volcare en una nueva historia aparte – pero dentro de este universo – , así que si no me siguen como autor, recomiendo que pongan follow para que puedan recibir la notificación cuando suba la nueva historia que tendrá tres capítulos. ¡Luego volveré aquí, no se preocupen!_

 _Dicho esto, saben que si quieren algún escenario me lo pueden pedir e intentare hacerlo en algún momento._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Flo

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: T. / Romance - Humor. / ( Eleven y Mike ); Will; OC._

 **xx**

 **FLO**

Diciembre 15, 1989.

Once miro hacia la puerta automática de la farmacia y noto la soledad en las calles aun siendo viernes en la tarde. El cielo estaba gris oscuro y estaba segura que en cualquier momento Hawkins le daría la bienvenida a la primer nevada de la temporada, razón por la cual muy poca gente había decidido salir de sus casas y ella se encontraba aburrida hasta la coronilla, sin mucho que hacer.

Se miro la muñeca donde tenia el reloj calculadora de su novio y vio la hora. 3:05 PM, suspiro. Aun le quedaban cuatro horas mas, aunque decir que eran solo cuatro era una formalidad porque cada minuto se sentía como si fuesen días y es que no podía esperar a que llegara la noche del domingo, cuando Mike finalmente volvería.

Sonrió.

No podía creer que hayan sobrevivido el primer semestre lejos el uno del otro, con Mike en la universidad pero lo habían logrado. No había sido fácil, _oh no_ , pero él sin duda había puesto muchísimo de si mismo para mantenerla tranquila, con llamadas de una hora tres – a veces cuatro – veces a la semana. Él la llamaba aun dentro de su itinerario tan estrecho, haciéndose tiempo entre sus clases, sus prácticas y el trabajo que su ex-jefe de RadioShack le había conseguido con un pariente que manejaba el mismo local cerca del MIT. Aun en todo lo que él hacia a diario, Mike había encontrado el tiempo de dedicarle una hora varios días a la semana para mantener el contacto con Once; para dejarle en claro cuanto la extrañaba, cuando la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Su Mike, entero de ella desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los bucles enloquecidos de su cabeza.

\- _Say the word, say it up 'cause the word is love…_ – susurro un pequeño tramo de la canción que Mike le canto por teléfono cuando la llamo por su cumpleaños y que le había enviado por correo en una cinta, para que la escuchara todas las veces que quiera. Una especie de homenaje a lo que había hecho para su primer cumpleaños años atrás.

Una pareja de clientes que estaba en la parte del auto servicio de la farmacia la miro con curiosidad, al igual que la joven que estaba en el fondo buscando qué barniz de uñas comprar y Once sintió las mejillas arder mientras volvía a concentrarse en su actividad actual y a etiquetar la nueva línea de antiácidos que habían llegado temprano ese día.

Volvió a sentarse y suspirar, esta vez mas aburrida. En realidad a ella le gustaba bastante su trabajo, no hacia mucho que digamos ya que la farmacia del Sr. Keene, su jefe, era con autoservicio y Once estaba detrás de un mostrador a cargo de la caja registradora principalmente y de atender a los clientes cuando estos necesitaban medicamentos de prescripción. Pero ese día, sabiendo que pronto Mike volvería, sentía que las horas no se pasaban mas porque al mirar por la puerta y ver en frente el RadioShack donde Mike solía trabajar hasta que partió a la universidad, solo hacia que la ansiedad sea mayor y lo extrañe mas y mas.

Pero debía calmarse porque ya había pasado lo peor. Ya habían pasado el primer semestre que le habían dicho era el mas duro y Mike no solo volvería a sus brazos por el receso de invierno sino que, además, estaría lejos de aquella enfermedad que Once sentía rondando sobre ellos; aquella sombra de podredumbre y de horror, como si fuese un tumor.

Flo.

No, no Flo de la Estación de Policía, a esa Flo ella le tenía mucho aprecio. No, a la que Once se refería era a la súper amiga y compañera de clases que Mike conoció en la universidad, la que Once odiaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

En las llamadas que tenían varias veces a la semana se dedicaban a hablar de ellos, de sus amigos, de recuerdos, de su familia, y de lo que hacían. Otras veces la charla se tornaba un poco mas adulta, en especial cuando Hopper aun no había llegado a la cabaña y ella podía decirle _cosas_ a Mike y disfrutar de las _cosas_ que él le decía en respuesta; y casi siempre cuando debían colgar la charla se tornaba aun mas romántica, su novio diciéndole cuanto la amaba y a veces cayendo ambos en la nostalgia. Y luego estaban aquellas otras veces cuando llegaba alguien del otro lado de la línea al tiempo que Mike comenzaba a despedirse, que le hablaba por atrás.

Once no podía escuchar con claridad la otra voz mas que como un simple retumbe, pero si podía escuchar que aquella persona hacia reír a Mike y cuando ella le pregunto, con una sonrisa la primera vez que con quien estaba hablando, fue la primera vez que una alarma se prendió en su cabeza.

 _\- Ah, es solo Flo. No te preocupes, Ce._

Nunca la había visto, no la conocía, y no haberla visto nunca era como si fuese un fantasma dispuesto a atacarla y ella no podría calcular anticipadamente ese ataque ni como defenderse en respuesta. No podía ir al vacío a verla y saber exactamente con que se estaba enfrentando ni tampoco saber que era lo que Mike hacia con ella.

El vacío, ese había un gran error de su parte.

Se tentó muchas veces de ir pero siempre que sentía el impulso, el miedo de ver algo que no le gustara y a la vez la culpla de los celos se lo habían impedido, pero en dos ocasionas la propia mórbida curiosidad había sido aun mas poderosa que ella. La primera vez que fue a ver a Mike había sido un miércoles en la mañana y lo había visto sentado y mirando hacia el frente, mordiendo una lapicera, seguramente en medio de una clase. Once dio un respiro y se había quedado tranquila, simplemente admirando la forma en la que se concentraba, admirando completamente enamorada la forma que sus labios se cerraban en la tapa de su lapicera. Y había estado lista para volver a la realidad completamente relajada hasta que algo pareció tocar el oído de Mike y él miro al lado contrario de donde Once técnicamente estaba.

 _\- Flo, detente. No me dejas escuchar. –_ había dicho Mike pero también rió, y Once sintió que se le daban vueltas las entrañas.

La tercera vez que logro que la alarma que había sonado en su cabeza la primera vez comenzara a dar alaridos, fue en su segunda y ultima vez que se sintió vencida por la curiosidad y fue al vacío.

Esa vez fue en la madrugada de un sábado, había llegado a Mike para encontrarlo en la cama en su habitación de la universidad para simplemente encontrarlo dormido y rodeado de fotocopias y libros, seguramente vencido de tanto estudiar. Se veía tan exhausto y a la vez tan lindo e inocente. Ce había sentido una ganas aplastantes de poder recorrer con sus dedos los rulos que caían sobre sus ojos y de despertarlo para decirle que había estudiado lo suficiente, como cuando estaban en la secundaria. Ahí, mientras tenia su rostro a centímetros del suyo, escuchando su respiración pausada entre sus labios llenos entre abiertos y tan apetitosos como siempre, algo había golpeado a Mike en el estomago y lo único que Once había llegado a oír antes que todo a su alrededor se transformara en humo blanco, había sido un gruñido y una risa de Mike, mientras hablaba con alguien mas.

 _\- ¡Ugh, Flo, si vas a quitarte la ropa, al menos no me arrojes tus apestosos zapatos!_

¡La zorra estaba en el cuarto de Mike! No solo en su cuarto sino que había entrado allí sin siquiera necesitar que él le abriese la puerta, en el medio de la noche y con la confianza suficiente de quitarse la ropa y arrojarle calzado mientras él dormía.

A partir de ese día, Ce no volvió a verlo en el vacío. No había sido fácil pero luego de una charla con Joyce, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los miedos que tenía eran simplemente jugarretas de su propia imaginación. Al fin y al cabo las veces que fue a verlo, Mike no había estado haciendo nada malo y ella honestamente no podía culparlo por lo que sea que haga Flo. Además, una vez dejo que sus miedos se lavaran de su cabeza, Once sintió una culpa horrible por haber dudado siquiera de la fidelidad de Mike hacia ella.

Y ella confiaba en Mike, por supuesto que si. Confiaba ciegamente en el amor que siempre le profesaba ya sea desde el primer beso antes que ella desapareciera, hasta cuando hablaban por teléfono aun a pesar de lo ocupado que él estaba. Mike siempre se hacia tiempo para Once.

Y así, con el corazón mas tranquilo y mas convencida del lazo que compartía con su novio, Ce no pudo dejar de pensar y de depositar toda su energía negativa en el verdadero enemigo; en ella, en Flo.

Esa Flo de la que Mike no hablaba tanto – gracias a Dios – pero que en algunas ocasiones menciono cuando le decía que luego de una examen fueron a comer una pizza, o que solía entrar al cuarto de su novio justo cuando él ya se estaba despidiendo en sus charlas telefónicas, o cuando le decía que estuvieron trabajando durante horas en la biblioteca.

Esa Flo con la que Mike solía hacer tantas cosas en Massachusetts, con la que compartía tantas horas. La que hacia sentir a Once insegura de si misma, porque aunque ella no la conocía y no podía mínimamente decir si era o no bonita, de seguro era lo suficientemente inteligente para haber logrado entrar a la misma universidad de Mike, quien había trabajado tan duro para obtener su beca completa.

Flo, aquella que estudiaba y comía pizza y se había hecho amiga – vaya uno a saber como – de su atractivo, inteligente, genial en la cama y perfecto novio. Que compartía horas interminables con Mike, que hacia tareas y proyectos con él y que le arrojaba los zapatos cuando quería.

Flo. FLO, FLO, ¡FLO!

Once soltó un bufido que podía pasar como una risa cuando recordó que, al menos, a la maldita le apestaban los pies.

\- ¡Ugh! – dio un gruñido cuando se le trabo la pistola de etiquetados y tuvo que tomar la mas grande que guardaba junto a la caja registradora para seguir poniéndole precios a los antiácidos nuevos, sin reparar siquiera en la mirada curiosa que le dieron los únicos clientes que estaban aun dando vueltas en la farmacia ese día.

Rayos, quizás debía ella misma tomarse un antiácido porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Flo y aunque físicamente no la conocía y no sabia si era rubia o morena, bonita, alta o rellenita; Ce estaba completamente segura de que aquella Flo pasaba horas intentando seducir a Mike porque… Pff, ¿como no querer hacerlo si Mike es tan bello que raja la tierra?

Pero él nunca le haría caso, Once estaba segura de ello porque lo conocía entero y sabia que Mike estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

De todas formas no podía dejar de pensar en la zorra y, aunque a Ce no le gustaba hablar porquerías de la gente; estaba convencida que Flo se lo merecía. Porque Flo era mala, porque sabia que Mike tenia novia en casa, porque Flo seguramente había visto la fotografía que su novio tenia junto a su cama de cuando fueron a la playa aquel verano antes que entre a la universidad y porque había escuchado cuando Mike la llamaba por teléfono y no podía ignorar en amor en su voz cada vez que Once hablaba con él.

Esa Flo era una zorra porque aun sabiendo todo eso se debía pasar horas queriendo seducirlo.

 _\- 'Hola Mike, ¿te gusta mi falda y como se ven mis piernas? Hola Mike, ¿te gusta este escote? Oh Mike creo que me senté sobre algo, ¿podrías fijarte si tengo algo en el trasero? Oh Mike…'_ – murmuró Ce en voz baja pero aguda, imitando a la amiga de su novio como ella se la imaginaba y arrugando la nariz de disgusto pensando en ella.

\- Estúpida. - susurró con aspereza mientras acomodaba las cajas de antiácidos en el estante junto a los condones en el mostrador.

\- ¿Disculpe? – la joven que había estado buscando barniz de uñas un rato atrás estaba frente a ella, dispuesta a pagar por tres botellitas de barniz transparente, rojo y dorado.

Once se congelo. – ¡Estu…pendo! ¡Me encantan esos colores! – dijo con una exagerada y falsa sonrisa mientras las mejillas se le prendían fuego y la chica le pagaba su producto, mirándola con seriedad.

Cuando se fue, Ce respiro hondo.

Realmente debía calmarse y dejar de suponer cosas. Después de todo por más que aquella Flo hiciera y le dijera cosas a su novio, Once sabía que Mike la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Sabia con la certeza de que el sol salía todos los días que él era fiel y sincero y que, además, volvería a ella ese mismo domingo por el receso de invierno.

Maravilloso y enviado del cielo ese receso de invierno que le daría a Mike y Once cuatro gloriosas semanas para ponerse al tanto, para cubrirlo de besos. Donde ella prácticamente lo secuestraría para que le cuente todo de sus días y, en especial, para absorberlo, tocarlo, besarlo y llenarlo de ininterrumpidas sesiones de sexo que lo dejarían marcado y lo devolverían a la universidad en enero, sumamente satisfecho y aun mucho mas enamorado.

¡Ja! A ver como puede Flo competir con eso.

Una sonrisa ladina de cruzó en el rostro de Ce mientras seguía acomodando la mercadería, cuando una persona le hablo desde el otro lado del mostrador.

\- Disculpe, señorita, ¿necesito prescripción para una dosis de besos?

Once abrió los ojos tan grande que parecían salirse de sus cuencas y se detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir a un joven frente a ella vistiendo el abrigo de pana negro que ella le compro por su ultimo cumpleaños y una gran y brillante sonrisa de dientes perfectos, causando que suelte todas las cajas de antiácidos, se trepase por el mostrador pateando el muestrario de analgésicos y se abalance sobre él en un abrazo que casi los hizo caer al suelo.

Pero la sostuvo a tiempo, como siempre.

\- ¡MIKE!

No podía creerlo, debía ser un sueño pero no lo era porque estaba usando ese perfume de bamboo mezclado con el limón de su shampoo que ella tanto adoraba sentir cuando hundía su rostro en su cuello. Once lo estaba abrazando con sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras Mike reía con ternura llenándole los oídos de hermosa música y la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo; un brazo rodeando firmemente su espalda y el otro sirviéndole de soporte a sus nalgas.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – su voz contenía diversión y una felicidad gemela a la suya.

\- ¡Mike, oh Mike! – chillo la joven entre una inconmensurable alegría y la voz quebrada a través del nudo en su garganta. Sus lágrimas eran pura emoción y felicidad por tener a su novio en sus brazos de nuevo, sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera la pareja mayor que aun seguía comprando, ni las cámaras de seguridad.

El muchacho no pudo contener una risita, moviendo su rostro al oído de su novia y depositándole un beso allí, susurrando con dulzura. – Hola, Ce.

Once levanto el rostro aun sin bajarse de él y comenzó a besarlo con urgencia, con necesidad y desesperación, sedienta de los labios del amor de su vida.

Mike por su parte respondió con la misma fiereza y pasión, abrazándola aun con más fuerza y causando en respuesta que Once apretara sus miembros más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus labios calidos y llenos devorándola con la experiencia que habían ganado desde que se pusieron de novios en el Baile de Invierno en 1984, los labios que volvían a besarla luego meses sin probarlos y que habían vuelto mas temprano de lo planeado, en su quinto aniversario.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar fue Mike el primero en hablar mientras ella le repartía besos por todo el rostro con ahínco y anhelo.

\- ¿Te sorprendí, Ce? Quería llegar antes porque hoy es… _hoy_. – dijo Mike apuntando a ese día que era tan especial y cuando Once se separo para mirarlo a los ojos, se sintió abrumada al volver a ver la forma en que la miraba.

Esa profundidad, ese amor infinito, esa calidez tan propia de él le mostró que así como ella, se había sentido incompleto todo ese tiempo y que por fin había vuelto a los brazos de su otra mitad.

Once asintió pegando su frente con la de su novio, sintiendo las lágrimas salir a litros de sus ojos. – Llegaste antes para nuestro aniversario. – susurro casi sin poder creer lo maravilloso que era su novio.

Mike asintió. – Si, mi amor. Porque es nuestro aniversario y… porque a las siete terminas tu turno y sabes que día es hoy, ¿cierto?

Y justo allí Once vio que la Navidad había llegado antes porque Mike, quien se tenia que tomar un avión el domingo en la tarde para llegar en la noche a Indianápolis y tomar un autobús hasta Hawkins; no solo había llegado antes para coincidir con su quinto aniversario sino para también llevarla a sus cita de los viernes, a tomar un helado.

¿Cómo pudo alguna vez dudar de él?

Justo ahí, Once volvió a llorar a mares y llenarlo de besos, sin importarle que los clientes se hubieran ido sin hacer la compra, seguramente incómodos de ver a la dependiente comiendo a su novio a besos o quizás pensando que se interrumpiría el servicio eléctrico, porque las luces no dejaban de parpadear. Cinco minutos después de llanto incesante, Once bajo las piernas que envolvían la cintura de Mike pero no dejo de abrazarlo del cuello, solo lo atrajo a sus labios para besarlo de nuevo antes de hablar.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Mike! – dijo Ce, con los labios pegados en los suyos. – ¡Tanto tanto!

Mike la tenia firmemente abrazada de la cintura mientras hablaban entre besos, sintiéndose tan feliz como ella se sentía, finalmente sabiéndose entero mientras giraba con ella en sus brazos y los pies de Ce apenas rozaban el suelo, dejando a su novia de espaldas a la puerta.

\- No pude esperar hasta el domingo, Ce, simplemente no pude así que decidí cancelar el vuelo y salimos en la media noche, condujimos casi sin parar. – le dijo emborrachado de amor mientras los labios de su novia apenas si lo dejaban hablar. – Rayos, estoy muerto de sueño pero no aguantaba más. Te extrañe como no te imaginas.

Entre besos, Once pudo escuchar todos los sentimientos de Mike y se separo de su rostro para estudiarlo, pudiendo ver el cansancio que vestía además de esa hermosa sonrisa. Acerco una de sus manos al rostro de su novio, repasando sus pómulos estrellados de pecas y recorriendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos con su pulgar. Él se inclino a la mano calida de su novia buscando más de su caricia.

¡Cielo santo, es increíble como podían llegar a amarse tanto!

\- Te ves tan cansado, Mike. – susurro Once, la preocupación haciéndose presente en su tono de voz. – No debiste conducir toda la noche, no es seguro.

El gesto había sido hermoso pero también peligroso, aunque no iba a enojarse porque si ella habría estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

Mike sonrió y le dio un besito antes de hablar. – No te preocupes, Ce. Además nos turnamos para conducir.

Espera…

\- ¿Nos? – la voz de Once fue un susurro, de pronto sintió que no le gustaba lo que iba a oír.

\- Si. Insistió en acompañarme, y bueno ya que estamos pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para que puedan conocerse. – respondió Mike con una sonrisa y levanto el brazo mirando hacia la entrada de la farmacia, llamando a alguien. – ¡Ven aquí, Flo!

 _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!_

Acaso… había… ¿¡Trajo a la maldita perra a conocerla!? ¿Llevo a la zorra de su compañera a su pueblo natal?

Once se dio la vuelta con rapidez, entre la sorpresa y la ira mezcladas entre sí sin poder evitarlo para conocer a aquella que había estado intentando robarle a su novio de sus manos, para poder verla después de tanto imaginarla, luego de haber conducido durante quince horas con él. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

… _¿Qué?_

Once se dio la vuelta, lista para encontrarse a una chica de su edad y, en lugar de eso, se encontró con el pecho de un abrigo azul oscuro y sus ojos se vieron obligados a recorrer la mirada hacia arriba a una altura similar a la de Mike y encontrarse con un rostro regordete con una barba rubia estilo candado alrededor de una sonrisa calida y calida mirada.

\- Jane, ¿verdad? ¡Que gusto conocerte al fin, Mike ha hablado sin parar de ti!

\- …

Mike, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del cortocircuito en la mente de su novia, apoyo las manos en los hombros de Once, quien mantenía la boca abierta en shock. – Amor, te presento a Florian, mi compañero de cuarto.

Florian. Flo.

…Oh.

\- Uhm, ¿hola? – saludo de nuevo el joven, esta vez intercambiando una mirada divertida y confundida con Mike, mientras agitaba una mano amigable frente al rostro de Once, haciéndola despertar y de pronto, seguramente quedando como una loca de atar; Once se hecho a reír desquiciadamente y estiro los brazos para abrazar al joven que acababa de conocer.

\- ¡Hola! – saludo sintiendo un alivio que la recorría y lavaba toda preocupación, como un jarabe actúa cuando uno tiene tos.

Siguió riendo y el joven, confundido, sorprendido – y quizás un poco incomodo –, palmeo gentilmente la espalda de Once y miro a Mike, quien se había echado a reír evidentemente divertido por la reacción de su novia para su amigo a quien acababa de conocer; también satisfecho porque le haya caído bien.

\- ¡Oigan, me sentiré celoso! – bromeo Mike al cabo de un momento aunque seguía riendo. Eso hizo que Once se diera cuenta de lo completamente insana que de seguro parecía y de lo que había hecho y suelte al muchacho, volviendo a Mike y mirando a ambos chicos, poniéndose roja como una frutilla y riendo también por los nervios.

\- Lo siento, disculpa el impulso. – comenzó Once a disculparse con el muchacho frente a ella. – Es solo que él me ha hablado de Flo y… quería conocerte.

Bueno, tampoco era una mentira.

Ambos muchachos rieron nuevamente. Se veían cansados, lo cual era entendible luego de conducir quince horas, pero también se los veía muy alegres.

\- Es que le he contado que solemos ir a comer pizza, y ella te ha escuchado cuando vienes al dormitorio y estamos hablando por teléfono. – comento Mike a su amigo, mientras rodeaba a Once desde atrás con sus brazos, pegándose a ella con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

\- Ya, tienes razón. – asintió Florian y volvió a mirar a Once. – Lamento la intromisión, Jane. Cuando tu novio dijo que conduciría quince malditas horas de vuelta aquí después de haber estudiado toda la noche anterior, de tener exámenes y de haber salido de la tienda sin haber dormido ni un minuto en el medio; me dije a mi mismo: 'El jodido estúpido se quedara dormido al volante y tendrá la desfachatez de morirse y, ¿qué pasara? – contó el joven, sobre-actuando su propia reacción. – Me meterán un compañero de cuarto que solo Dios sabrá que carácter tendrá. Créeme, esto fue un favor hacia mi mismo.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejo Mike, aunque también rió por la broma que hizo.

Once soltó algunas risitas de nuevo, esta vez sin el factor de la locura. – Gracias por acompañarlo y velar por su seguridad. Eres un buen amigo.

No había mentira en ello. Once de pronto se encontró sintiendo genuino afecto por el muchacho frente a ella que había decidido ya sea por la broma que hizo o no, sacrificar sus horas de sueño para velar por la seguridad de su novio. Eso, y el hecho de que Florian no tenía senos.

El muchacho agito una mano como quitándole importancia. – Nah, no es nada. Es un maldito nerd, pero es mi amigo.

Mike le golpeo en el hombro y Florian respondió con otro juguetonamente, aparentemente algo que hacían seguido y Ce vio que realmente se habían hecho amigos. Y se alegro por él porque aunque estaba tan lejos, al menos no estaba solo.

\- Amor. – Mike inclino su rostro al de Once y le dio un besito en la mejilla, acariciando el rostro de su novia con su pulgar. Le gustaba que aunque no pueda decirle 'Ce' frente a la gente que creía que ella se llamaba Jane, haya encontrado un apodo que denote el lugar que ella tiene en su corazón. – Como Flo vino hasta aquí para acompañarme, voy a llevarlo hasta la terminal de autobús para que vuelva a su casa en Indianápolis. Esperare con él hasta que salga y vuelvo en media hora, ¿esta bien?

Le dio un besito en los labios. – Por supuesto, Mike. – susurro la joven contra sus labios, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberlo cuidado durante tantas horas y asegurarse que vuelva a ella a salvo. – ¿Vives en Indianápolis?

El otro muchacho asintió. – Si. Que causalidad, ¿cierto? Mis padres esperan que llegue el domingo también, así que los voy a sorprender llegando hoy. Aprovechare el viaje para dormir un poco. – comento al joven antes de pedirle un favor a Once. – Uhm, disculpa pero, ¿podría usar el baño aquí, Jane? Tu novio no quiso parar desde las diez de la mañana y me estoy orinando.

\- ¡Mike! – la joven se volteo para regañar a su novio por no haber tenido esa cortesía con su amigo.

\- Lo siento, te extrañaba demasiado. – rió el joven, excusándose.

Once rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, y miro a Flo con pena. – Me disculpo por él. Y si, allí tras el estante de vendajes esta la puerta del baño. Ve tranquilo.

Florian asintió y le dio otro empujoncito en el hombro a Mike mientras pasaba hacia el baño. – Mira, aprende de tu novia, tonto.

Los tres rieron y Mike se dio la vuelta de nuevo para abrazar a Ce, pero ella le pellizco, o al menos intento hacerlo, porque el abrigo de Mike era muy grueso.

\- ¿Cinco horas sin parar, Mike? Podría haberse enfermado, pobrecito.

Él rió de nuevo y se siguió inclinando para besarla. – Lo siento, Ce, pero si te pones a pensar yo también estaba padeciendo. Te extrañaba demasiado. – le hizo ojitos de venado. – Y te amo.

Y Once se derritió en el lugar, negando con la cabeza pero cediendo a sus besos rodeándolo con los brazos y acercándolo más a ella. Si, ella lo entendía. Su cuerpo también le pedía a gritos recibir las atenciones expertas que solo Mike podía darle.

\- Yo también te amo, Mike. Me hiciste mucha falta. – susurro pero una sonrisita se cruzo en su rostro, pegando ambas frentes juntas. Las pestañas rozándose entre si, en una inocente caricia en comparación a lo que ella tenia para decir. – Pero espero que no estés muy cansado como para… querer dormir temprano.

El tono de voz de Once al final fue suficiente para que Mike sienta que se le subía una fiebre que ninguna medicina de esa farmacia podría bajar; solo la joven que tenía en sus brazos tenía la cura que él requería con urgencia. – Oh, créeme que te tendré despierta durante toda la noche, Ce. – dijo Mike en voz baja y profunda, robándole a su novia otra risita e inclinándose para otro beso mas.

\- Lamento interrumpir a los enamorados, pero debemos ir yendo, Mikey. – llamo Florian palmeando las espaldas de ambos e interrumpiendo el beso de su amigo y su novia.

Suspiraron pero no se enojaron.

\- Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de mi novio. Fue un placer conocerte. – dijo Ce, con afecto y le dio un abrazo pequeño a Flo.

Si, Flo era bueno.

El joven asintió. – Un placer conocerte, Jane.

Mike también sonrió y tomo el mentón de Once y le dio otro beso. – Enseguida vengo, amor.

Tanto Mike como Florian encararon hacia la puerta para irse, mientras el joven levantaba una mano saludando a la novia de su amigo, de la que tanto había oído hablar, cuando chocaron con otro joven que acaba de entrar al local.

\- ¡Will! – saludo Mike a su amigo de la infancia con sorpresa y abrazándose brevemente.

\- ¡Mike, que sorpresa! Creí que llegabas el domingo. – dijo el muchacho Byers, que había llegado el día anterior de Nueva York. – Justo estoy por ir a buscar a mi hermano a la terminal de autobús, y vuelve con Dustin que tomo el avión desde Boston hasta Indianápolis.

Mike asintió y miro a Ce que también estaba sonriendo, ambos felices de saber que el grupo volvía a estar de a poco completo. Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez.

\- Ten, Will. – se acerco Ce con las llaves del Capri de Mike, el auto que ella seguía conduciendo y que él había dejado para ella para que siga practicando, ya que sus abuelos le habían regalado uno a él cuando entro en el MIT. – Llévatelo a casa, ya. Yo volveré con Mike… Si es que volvemos hoy.

El doble sentido que la joven uso, referente a las actividades que mantendrían a ella y a su novio ocupados, no paso desapercibido por los jóvenes presentes, haciendo que todos rían y Mike se ponga rojo.

\- Gracias. – dijo Will, y volvió a ver a su amigo. – Ahora entiendo porque ella quiso que la cama sea lo último para llevar desde la cabaña a casa.

\- ¡Oye!

Esta vez fue Once la que se sonrojo y los cuatro volvieron a reírse hasta que a Mike le dieron un codazo en la costilla.

\- Ouch, que… – el joven miro a su costado y se encontró con la mirada de su amigo y compañero de cuarto, que acaba de codearlo. – Oh si, Florian te presento a mi amigo Will Byers. Él y mi novia están a pocas semanas de volverse hermanos. Will, él mi amigo y compañero de cuarto, Florian Legänderr. Estábamos yendo a la terminal de autobús justo ahora, él vive en Indianápolis.

Will, quien había notado al joven presente, solo entonces se permitió sonreírle abiertamente mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano y Once y Mike, que estaban ahí junto a ellos podían jurar que vieron _algo_ en la forma que los ojos verdes de Will y Florian se conectaron.

\- Uhm, si quieres puedo llevarte. – ofreció Will al joven que acababa de conocer, a penas conciente de lo que había dicho y listo para sonrojarse al extremo ante su propio atrevimiento.

Florian sonrió. – Si, por supuesto. Déjame que tomo las maletas del auto de Mikey, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el muchacho, sorprendiendo al joven Byers, a su amigo y a la chica ahí presentes.

Mike y Once se quedaron prácticamente mudos en el lugar. Ni siquiera el joven pudo preguntar a su amigo si estaba seguro, siendo que, técnicamente, era lógico que los muchachos vayan juntos al mismo lugar, pero mas que nada fue la forma. Florian tomo las dos maletas que tenía en el asiento trasero del auto de su amigo y con un último saludo y un grito que prometía ir de visita para Navidad; su compañero de cuarto del MIT y su amigo desde el jardín de niños se subieron al Capri entre risas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

\- Uhm, Ce. Tú crees… - susurro Mike, mirando a su novia junto a él.

\- ¿Que Santa Claus le trajo un novio a nuestro amigo Will? Sip.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y rompieron en risas, entre la diversión y la alegría. Quizás era así, quizás era una obra del destino que su amigo que conoció en la universidad a mas 1300 Km. de distancia de su pueblo natal, viviera en la otra ciudad a solo 40 minutos de viaje. Quizás era un milagro que un deportista como su compañero de cuarto haya sido un muchacho que solía gustar de la ciencia a escondidas y que eso haya logrado que ambos se volvieran amigos, para luego conocer y quizás, ahora que su novia y Will se convertirían en hermanos y Mike técnicamente seria su cuñado; Florian se convirtiera también en parte de esa gran familia.

Pero era adelantarse a pensar mucho y Once paso los brazos por los costados de Mike y hundió su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y sonriendo.

\- Te amo. – susurro Ce, simple y claro.

Mike sonrió de nuevo y la encerró en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de su novia y el innegable dulce aroma de melón que usaba en su acondicionar. – Te amo.

El resto de las horas hasta las siete de la tarde se pasaron mucho mejor para Once en su trabajo.

Mike en un momento le dijo que le había comprado flores en su camino de vuelta pero ella insistió que se las de luego. Se sentaron tras el mostrador de la farmacia nuevamente y Ce le exigió que duerma aunque sea un poco porque lo necesitaba y, aunque él había dicho que no hacia falta, solo requirió que cerrara los ojos sobre la almohada improvisada de vendas hospitalarias que ella puso sobre el mostrador, para que Mike finalmente comenzara a roncar y Once siguiese trabajando junto a la mejor compañía.

Porque ella lo había extrañado mas de lo que podía explicar.

No solo había echado de menos los inigualables besos que le daba y que le dio durante cada momento que pasaron juntos esas semanas. No solo había extrañado el toque gentil de sus manos cuando recorrían su espalda desnuda luego de hacer el amor. No solo había extrañado la forma en que la hacia disfrutar cuando esa noche volvieron a adorarse durante horas calientes y llenas de respiraciones pesadas, caricias, sudor y gritos de pasión. No solo había extrañado admirar su rostro dormido y el dulce despertar de sus labios en la mañana siguiente cuando besaba su hombro mientras la abrazaba hasta que ella despertara. No solo había extrañado los waffles que sabia hacerle, no solo había extrañado los paseos de la mano.

No era algo en especifico lo que había echado de menos y eso lo pudo ver con claridad cuando a las siete de la tarde al terminar su turno en su trabajo y salieron hacia la heladería; Once se dio cuenta que había olvidado su chaqueta en el auto que Will se había llevado y ahí, cuando noto el frío y enseguida en calor envolverla porque Mike se abrió el abrigo y la abrazo envolviéndola en su calor; Once vio que lo que mas había extrañado era eso: que Mike este, simple y llanamente, caminando a su lado.

Esa noche cuando volvieron a hacer el amor en su quinto aniversario de novios, Hawkins le dio la bienvenida a la primer nevada de invierno.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno este capitulo es el mas largo que hecho, aunque imagino que ya se han acostumbrado a que yo no entiendo el significado de 'capítulos cortos'._

 _Val me pidió un capitulo de Once celosa, espero que le haya gustado. Espero que en realidad a_ _ **todos**_ _les haya gustado y, como saben, seguiré subiendo historias_ _ **mientras reciba feedback**_ _. Así que, por favor,_ _ **dejen un review**_ _._

 _Como siempre pueden hacer pedidos. Yo tengo mas ideas propias, tengo pedidos que me han hecho, y aunque me tomen tiempo no se desanimen. Voy a cumplirles, solo recuerden que hago otras cosas._

IMPORTANTE: _no se si se enteraron que_ _ **Stranger Things**_ _e_ _ **It**_ _fueron nominados en los premios Mtv, y que el beso de Mike y Once esta nominado en la categoría_ 'Mejor Beso' _. Por favor, dejen sus votos para esta hermosa serie y para la maravillosa película y_ _ **voten voten voten**_ _por el beso Mileven. ¡Demos el apoyo que tanto se merecen!_

 _Gracias por el apoyo continuo que también me dan._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. La Respuesta

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: T / Romance – Hurt/Comfort. / (Eleven y Mike); Dustin._

 **xx**

 **LA RESPUESTA**

Mayo 6, 1988.

Había toda clase de besos.

Desde pequeños y espontáneos, como aquel que Mike le dio en la cafetería de la escuela por primera vez y el que le dio en el Baile de Invierno de 1984 cuando se volvieron novios oficialmente, hasta los besos apasionados que los dejaban sin aire en los pulmones y los labios hinchados.

En los tres y medio años que llevaban juntos, Mike y Once hicieron de besar casi una escuela con todo y materias, como si fuese un arte. Por ejemplo había veces que Once comparaba la forma de besar de Mike con la ciencia que tanto le gustaba porque la forma en que el mundo desaparecía cuando conectaban sus labios, como él acariciaba con su lengua sus labios cuando quería profundizar un encuentro; hacían a la joven perder toda realidad y sentir que estaba flotando, viendo cada estrella del universo.

Eran también un deporte, como cuando ella estaba en la entrada de la cabaña repartiéndole una serie interminable de besitos cuando él estaba por irse, y siempre intentando llegar a más de cien pequeños besos en un periodo de un minuto porque sabían que pronto podrían ganar una medalla. Era cierto, Dustin había prometido que le conseguiría una si llegaba a lograrlo.

Los arrumacos que tenia con Mike – con quien mas, duh – tenían también un poco de matemáticas. Todos los días cuando Mike la llevaba a la cabaña debían hacer la tarea como si estuviesen en carrera porque a las seis en un horario normal, o a las ocho a más tardar, Hopper volvía a casa y la regla era que nada de besos _mientras_ él este ahí. Al menos habían llegado a un acuerdo con la regla de los besos. Así que todo estaba fríamente calculado para que luego de terminar de escribir ensayos sobre la guerra o de por qué los volcanes se forman; ambos jóvenes podían arrojar todos los cuadernos a un lado y ella se lanzaba encima de su novio a besarlo con locura y con pasión, hasta que su padre vuelva.

Sus besos eran música, porque fue luego de la canción que Mike toco en su cumpleaños que empezaron a agregar un poco mas de lengua y, además, porque él siempre parecía encontrar esos momentos particularmente inspiradores cuando la besaba en medio de una canción o comenzaba a cantar suavecito sobre los labios de Once mientras ella lo sostenía del cuello. Ese era uno de sus favoritos porque Mike no solía cantar seguido aun cuando a ella tanto le gustaba escucharlo. Había mucho del tímido niño que conoció años atrás.

Quizás era eso, la timidez, que había sido la mecha de todo lo nuevo que Once venia sintiendo, porque aun luego tres años y cuatro meses de estar saliendo, los besos era lo _único_ que habían hecho hasta el momento.

Era grandioso, ella no se quejaba de esos mimos o de las múltiples formas en las que Mike podía besarla, para nada. Once ama la forma en la que Mike puede derretirle el cerebro solo con sus labios llenos porque además – quizás porque era lo único que hacían – él ponía tanta dedicación en esa sabrosa y apasionada rutina de mimos que ella sabia que había inventado toda una nueva gama de cariños, todo un nuevo idioma con sus labios. Sabía reconocer cada uno de los ruidos que Once hacía, de cómo suspiraba en su boca, de los movimientos que estaban bien y de los que estaban mucho mejor cuando ella se apretaba a él un poco mas. Se había vuelto un experto, un hechicero que la tenia embrujada bajo su interminable encanto y, aun así, ninguno de los dos había llegado a los 16 años, a segunda base.

No era que Once se considere lista para hacer toda la carrera pero mientras estaban allí en ese momento, Mike contra la pared y Once pegada a él besándolo como si el mundo se acabara en la mañana siguiente, apretándose a él con el cuerpo entero y sus manos entre sus bucles enloqueciéndolos y las manos de Mike en el comienzo de la cintura de su pantalón de mezclilla, indeciso si bajar al sur o quedarse en la frontera permitida; la adolescente sintió ese fuego nuevo nacerle desde adentro queriendo _más_.

\- Mike…– jadeo Once cuando tuvieron que separarse a tomar un poco de aire pero su cuerpo aun seguía apretando a su novio contra la pared y cuando sintió sus labios besar su mandíbula y viajar hacia su cuello, Once olvido cualquier decoro o el hecho de que estaban en la entrada de la escuela frente a todo el mundo y quito las manos del cabello de Mike, tomo las de su novio y las bajo a su trasero y volvió a besarlo en los labios de nuevo.

Mike capto, _duh_ , el mensaje y dio un apretón al momento que esta vez ella insinuó su lengua en sus labios y volvieron a conectarse, a abrazarse y a estrujarse el uno al otro mientras se besaban en público, en pleno día sin importarle nada más.

Once sabia qué era lo que quería, tampoco era tonta y sabia que ese fuego extraño y nuevo en realidad no era tan extraño porque conocía perfectamente cual era la forma de encargarse de esa sensación de calor que la ahogaba: Sexo, simple y llanamente.

Ya habían hablado de eso el verano anterior cuando encontraron aquella foto de Nancy en su cuarto, cuando se dijeron sus miedos y comprendieron que debían estar listos mentalmente para tener relaciones sexuales. Mismo Hopper le había dado la charla cerca de la Navidad pasada cuando escuchó sin querer a Max mencionar algo sobre una prueba de embarazo y un susto que se habían llevado con Lucas, cuando su padre razono que si Max estaba ya en esa etapa entonces él debía dejar de hacerse el tonto y darle a su hija que apenas había comenzado a vivir, la muy temible charla acerca del sexo. Once atesoraba ese recuerdo. No porque haya sido cómodo, de hecho fueron los diez minutos mas incómodos de su vida incluso si contaba el tiempo que vivió en el laboratorio, pero haber visto a su padre ponerse de tantos niveles de rojo y rosado, tan avergonzado cada vez que mencionaba las partes del cuerpo, y como Joyce – que había ido a ayudar y solo se había pasado el tiempo riendo – se burlaba aun de él; hacían que ella haya bautizado aquella incómoda situación como 'la charla feliz'.

Esa vez ella y su novio – que ahora le estaba apretando el trasero de una forma que hacia crecer ese incendio en su interior –, habían hablado sobre sus miedos, sobre estar listos, incluso ella se había enterado que Mike no se sentía digno de estar con ella, creyendo que Once encontraría a alguien mejor que él. ¡Que ridiculez! No había nadie en el mundo mejor que Mike para ella, ¿como podría haberlo? Nadie podía borrarle los pensamientos de su cabeza con sus labios en un simple beso, nadie podía crear electricidad con sus dedos cuando la tomaba de la mano, nadie podía hechizarla cuando él recorría sus bucles con los dedos y con nadie más que con él era con quien Once quería hacer el amor.

No sabia que tan cerca estaba aun de ese momento siendo que los besos y la ocasional apretada de nalgas eran lo único que habían hecho, pero quizás ya podrían empezar a probar un poco más las cosas. No echarse a esa piscina de aguas profundas que era el sexo en todo su esplendor, pero si quizás tantear las aguas un poco.

Ya no alcanzaba besarlo todo el tiempo, ya no alcanzaban las citas de los viernes en la heladería y esos diez minutos de beso francés contra el auto. Por supuesto que los disfrutaba pero Once quería más, más de él, más de Mike e intuía que él sentía lo mismo pero sabia que no seria él quien lo propondría primero, aun así Once quería… tocarlo.

Esta bien, lo estaba tocando en realidad. Tenerlo contra la pared de la escuela a la vista de todo el mundo mientras esperaban que llegue Karen a buscarlo y con algo presionando en su cadera que sabia que no eran las llaves del Capri de Mike, mientras estaban imposiblemente abrazados, eso era 'tocarlo' pero no. Lo que ella quería era mas, tocarlo todo y mientras estaban allí y el fuego dentro la estaba consumiendo, Once decidió que era suficiente, que iba a hacerlo.

Bueno, no ahora al menos, pero si cuando él vuelva el domingo.

\- No quiero irme. – susurro Mike cuando necesitaron aire de nuevo, aun así hablo encima de sus labios como cuando cantaba sobre ellos.

Ce rió. – Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero tienes que hacerlo. Son solo dos días.

\- Mm…– asintió Mike y dio pequeños besos sobre la comisura de los labios de la chica antes de hablar de nuevo. – ¿Me extrañaras?

\- Claro que si, que pregunta.

 _Pff_ , era obvio que lo extrañaría. Ya lo extrañaba de hecho aunque aun lo tenga presionado contra los ladrillos y las manos de Mike hayan subido desde su trasero hasta el borde de su camiseta de corazoncitos, rozando solo apenas los pulgares contra la piel de su espalda. Lo extrañaba aunque dos segundos antes haya tenido su lengua hasta la garganta, besándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Sí, lo extrañaba porque sabía que no lo vería hasta en domingo al mediodía, pero era un viaje mas que necesario el que Mike debía hacer y eso Once lo sabia. Porque estaba camino a la entrevista en el MIT, su entrevista de admisión y ella sabia que era, quizás, la entrevista mas importante de su vida.

\- ¿Estas nervioso?

Le preguntó y Mike asintió, le beso la frente y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, recuperando el aliento luego de tantos besos y Once se pego – si era posible – aun más a él. La forma en que se mordió el labio fue una clara señal de que estaba, de hecho, más nervioso de lo que ella había imaginado.

\- Siento que me estoy por tirar de paracaídas. – explico, una de su manos abandono su cintura y la levanto por encima de la cabeza simbolizando lo que quería decir. – Es como si aquí estoy yo, listo para lanzarme al futuro creyendo que es una buena idea presentarme a la universidad de mis sueños, y me lanzare y el paracaídas no se abrirá y me dirán que estoy soñando imposibles.

El tono que uso a Ce no le gusto. – No estas soñando imposibles, Mike. No conozco a nadie mas inteligente y mas dedicado que tu.

Esta bien, ella no conocía a mucha gente pero lo que decía era cierto. Él suspiro.

\- Lo dices porque me quieres.

Once negó. – Lo digo porque te amo y porque es cierto. Recuerda, los amigos no mienten y las novias tampoco. – susurro y le dio otro besito. – Confía en ti, Mike. Te has preparado para este momento desde siempre, hemos repasado muchas respuestas. Vas a ir y mañana cuando debas dar tu entrevista, lucha como solo tú sabes luchar por tu futuro.

Las palabras de Once parecieron ayudarlo porque él la miro bajo largas y tupidas pestañas y le sonrió de esa forma tan encantadora que le robaba el alma.

\- _Nuestro_ futuro, Ce. – respondió y se inclino pegando su frente con la de su novia y suspirando profundo, esta vez mas relajado. – Todo lo duro que trabaje siempre será para construir una vida contigo. Para enseñarte el mundo, para hacerte feliz. – susurro y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. – Te amo.

El calor que Once sintió en ese momento, que no era sexual sino mucho mas profundo y a la vez mas intenso, se esparció por sus miembros hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, sus manos y cada hebra de cabello. No había forma que pueda dejar de amarlo, no superaría nunca no tenerlo y, aunque sabia que Massachusetts quedaba lejos pero el domingo volvería, fue en ese momento que la realidad la choco con fuerza. Porque si a Mike lo aceptaban en el MIT – que así esperaba que fuera –, ya no seria esperar unos días, sino estar meses sin verlo.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto el muchacho, sus brazos cerrándose a su alrededor un poco mas.

Once dudo si decírselo o no, pero cedió. Conociéndolo sabía que él insistiría hasta que se lo diga.

\- Pensé en que cuando debas irte a la universidad, pasaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos. – le dijo mientras jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta, sin atreverse a mirarlo. – Te voy a extrañar. No será como esa vez que tuviste que irte cuatro días a visitar a tus abuelos, serán meses. Y yo quiero que te acepten y que te gradúes y todo, pero… Será tan difícil estar lejos de ti.

Mike escucho atentamente lo que su novia le decía en silencio, dejando que descargue tranquila. Ya habían hablado sobre su relación cuando él partiese a la universidad y recordaba perfectamente la mirada doliente en los ojos de luna de Once cuando le explico lo lejos que quedaba el MIT y que se verían solo en las vacaciones con meses en el medio. Ese día ella había llorado, él había llorado pero no se habían peleado, sino que habían expuesto una realidad que era estar separados el uno del otro durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así le darían la lucha que merecía. La lucha que su relación merecía.

\- Oye…– llamo Mike, tomándola del mentón y levantando el rostro de su novia para que lo vea a los ojos, para que preste atención. – Hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas?

Once asintió, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable. – Si, y no es que quiera hacértelo difícil, solo que... – suspiró – Digo tonterías, no me hagas caso.

Mike sonrió y se acerco a sus labios y la beso de nuevo, esta vez sin la pasión que venían compartiendo pero con el mismo nivel de amor. Esta vez sus besos fueron caricias inocentes, fueron roces suaves, célibes, y Once se maravillo con el contraste de esos besos, respondiendo con la misma delicadeza sobre sus labios de seda en besitos pequeños, como los que se daban al principio de su relación.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la mirada de Mike la poseyó por completo. – No son tonterías, pero no te preocupes. Tenemos tiempo todavía y ya veremos que hacer. – comento con esa sonrisa tan propia de él de 'todo estará bien'. – Hare lo que sea para que siempre sepas que estas conmigo. Lo prometo. – le dio otro beso. – Te amo, Ce.

Y ahí Once se quedo mas tranquila y suspiro, regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Si Mike lo prometía, entonces no había nada más que agregar.

\- Te amo, Mike.

Sí, se amaban, de eso no había ninguna duda y Mike se inclino para volver a besarla cuando la voz de uno de sus amigos los hizo saltar, apareciéndose junto a ellos con la cara de quien esta hastiado.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuanto más tardara tu madre en llegar, Mike? Necesito que liberes a tu novia. – se quejo Dustin, recargándose contra la pared. La pareja volteo los ojos y rió.

\- Lo siento, Dustin. – se disculpo Ce pero Mike lo empujo del brazo.

\- Piérdete, ¿quieres? No nos veremos hasta el domingo, déjame besar a mi novia en paz. – se quejo Mike, aunque se les asomaba una sonrisa. Afortunadamente para Dustin, cuando Once se puso de puntitas de nuevo lista para volver a besar a su novio, un auto estaciono cerca de ellos y toco la bocina acompañado de una voz femenina.

\- ¡Mike! – llamo Karen Wheeler desde el auto, saludando con la mano a los adolescentes en la escuela.

La sonrisa de Dustin fue inmensa, extendiendo sus brazos al aire y agradeciendo por la aparición de la señora Wheeler, mientras Mike y Once suspiraron y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y también con algo de pesar porque sabían que se iban a extrañar. Los tres adolescentes caminaron hacia el auto – si, Dustin también – y luego de algunos saludos con la mujer, Mike se recargo contra la puerta del co-piloto y se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, sacando las llaves de su Capri estacionado en la escuela.

\- Ten, amor. Cuídalo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Mike, dándole a su novia las llaves de su auto y, acto siguiente, se quito la chaqueta que tenia puesta y la puso sobre los hombros de Once.

\- ¿Para mi? – susurro la adolescente tomando las llaves de su novio, ella ya conducía su auto por lo cual no era raro, pero si sonrió ampliamente cuando Mike le dio la chaqueta que tanto le gustaba.

El muchacho rió. – Oh no, solo hasta que yo vuelva. – dijo entre risitas y tocando la punta de la nariz de su novia para luego inclinarse a besarla de nuevo antes de entrar al auto.

\- No puedo creer que ya estés yendo a la entrevista de admisión a la universidad, Mike. Tu abuelo esta tan orgulloso de ti por querer ir al MIT. Conocerás tanta gente nueva. – comento Karen mientras su hijo se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y Once se inclinaba por la ventanilla.

Mike solo sonrió y acuno el rostro de su novia, quien le sonreía con emoción, queriendo transmitirle mucha energía positiva.

\- Te voy a extrañar. – susurro la chica.

\- Te voy a extrañar también, mi amor. Te llamare cuando llegue a la casa de mis abuelos, ¿de acuerdo? – prometió Mike. Sus abuelos de parte de Karen vivían en Massachusetts a pocas calles del MIT, donde Mike iría a la entrevista y, si la suerte estaba de su lado, donde estudiaría. Su abuelo había asistido a la misma universidad en su juventud.

Once abrazo el cuello de Mike de nuevo, con medio cuerpo dentro del auto y volvieron a besarse, sin importarle que tenga a la madre de su novio literalmente al lado. Mike respondió al beso con ahínco, memorizando el calor y la textura de los labios de terciopelo de Once, – como si no los conociera de memoria a esa altura – y llevándolos consigo entre sus labios. Karen por su lado, miro a un costado donde estaba Dustin al otro lado de la portezuela y se sonrojó un poco, aunque no le sorprendió. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a su hijo y su novia besándose sin importarles otra cosa.

\- Maldición, ¿frente a tu propia madre? ¡Dios! – se quejo Dustin palmeando las manos con un fuerte 'splat' y logrando que la pareja corte su beso. Karen lo agradeció por dentro.

\- Te amo. – susurro Mike y dio una caricia con su pulgar en el labio rosa de su novia. – Te veré el domingo.

Ella se vio una vez mas hechizada por él, besando su dedo en su labio y sonriéndole. – Te amo, Mike. Muéstrales de que estas hecho.

Intercambiaron una risita y cuando Dustin volvió a quejarse y suplicarle a la madre de Mike arrancar el auto, Once salio de la ventana y con un saludo de mano y más besos al aire, se despidió de su novio hasta el domingo. Cuando perdió el auto de vista, se abrazo a la chaqueta de Mike y aspiro el aroma del muchacho del que estaba tan enamorada, hasta que Dustin se acerco y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Ah, el amor… – suspiro dramáticamente, abrazando a su amiga y mirando el horizonte, sobreactuando su semblante.

Once sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, aun mirando la calle donde había desaparecido de su vista el auto en que Mike iba y suspiro. – Ya lo extraño.

Dustin rodó los ojos y bromeo, acercando el dedo de forma juguetona a la boca de su amiga. – Pues yo creo que luego de media hora de estar comiéndote a Mike, aun lo tienes dentro. Hola amigo, ¿me escuchas?

La chica por su parte inclino la cabeza hacia atrás pero rió ante las ocurrencias de Dustin y comenzaron caminar de nuevo hacia la escuela, pasando un brazo detrás de su amigo y sosteniendo la chaqueta de Mike con la otra mano. No sentía que estuviese mal abrazarlo aunque sabia que podía verse raro haber estado besando de la forma que lo había hecho a su novio y luego caminar así con otro muchacho, pero para ella eso era de lo mas normal. Todos en el grupo eran sus amigos, Mike también además de ser su novio, por supuesto, y para Once, Dustin también era especial. No como Mike, obviamente, pero él también era su favorito.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, Dusty. – se disculpo la joven, llamándolo por el apodo que se le había pegado luego de escuchárselo decir a su madre.

Dustin negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Tranquila, te entiendo. Además podemos quedarnos hasta terminar, hoy todos terminaran muy tarde de todas formas porque están preparando las decoraciones para la graduación.

Once asintió. – Tengo todas las tarjetas que faltaban ya.

\- Genial.

Desde el año anterior, Dustin y Once se habían encargado junto a otros estudiantes de la edición del anuario escolar. Se encargaban de las fotos, la recolección de tarjetas donde los estudiantes respondían la pregunta elegida por el consejo escolar que aparecería junto a la fotografía de los graduados de ese año, para que años más tarde se puedan avergonzar de las idioteces que decían. Se encargaban de la edición de todo lo que el anuario tenía, del orden en que iba, de las fotos de las ferias de ciencias, los talleres de teatro, el coro, todo. Ese día, siendo que los demás estudiantes que trabajaban con ellos en el anuario ya habían terminado su parte, solo quedaban ellos dos para terminar su seccion. Once había recolectado las tarjetas con las respuestas de los alumnos del ultimo año que faltaban, y ella y Dustin debían editar cada respuesta junto a la fotografía correspondiente y Dustin lo enviaría a la imprenta para que los encuadernen y queden listos para ser repartidos el viernes siguiente.

Cuando llegaron al salón de edición, Once comenzó a ordenar las tarjetas en orden alfabético, como habían ordenado las fotografías de los estudiantes mientras Dustin terminaba con la edición de las fotografías del último partido de básquet que se había llevado a cabo la semana anterior. Usualmente, mientras trabajan, solían hablar sobre el grupo, sobre la nueva partida de C&D que Mike estaba preparando – en realidad Dustin siempre quería sonsacarle información a Once y ella hacia de cuenta que no sabia nada sobre ello, aunque su novio las armaba con ella al lado – o, como venían hablando últimamente, Dustin le comentaba sobre sus opciones de la universidad y ella lo dejaba hablar mientras él pensaba en voz alta a cuales aplicar.

Pero ese día, si bien Dustin hablo un par de veces, Once apenas si le había respondido y luego de un largo rato sin hablar, el joven se volteo a mirar a su amiga y la encontró con la mirada lejana, claramente distraída.

\- ¿Ce, estas bien? – pregunto el muchacho, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La muchacha parpadeo y volvió su atención a las tarjetas, llevándolas a su amigo.

\- Si, si todo perfecto. – dijo y se sentó junto a Dustin, mientras pasaban las respuestas junto a las fotografías.

Dustin eligió hacerle caso y asumir que solo estaba cansada o que estaba soñando con el domingo cuando Mike regrese. Once por su parte, de tranquila no tenia nada.

Si bien en el momento en que escucho a la madre de Mike decir algo que la choco con fuerza, no fue hasta ese momento cuando estaba ordenando las tarjetas que leyó una respuesta de una muchacha del ultimo año, que lo que Karen le había dicho a su novio comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, encendiendo alarmas por doquier.

' _Conocerás tanta gente nueva'_

Si, Once sabia que Mike conocería a muchas personas cuando llegue a la universidad. Sabia que haría amigos, sabia que conocería gente con la que quizás luego trabajaría, sabia que haría contactos, pero… ¿y si Mike conocía a _alguien mas_? No era que ella dudara o desconfiara de él, no era que Once sea celosa y no le gustara que Mike platicara con otras chicas – bueno, no le encantaba pero tampoco podía enojarse con él si una compañera le pedía las notas de matemáticas – pero, ¿que pasaría si Mike, tan lejos de ella, conocía en la universidad a una muchacha que le diera vuelta la cabeza?

¿Que pasaría si ella no era el amor de su vida?

Porque Once sabia, lo sabía en sus entrañas, lo sabia en sus labios, lo sabía como realidad absoluta y certera que Mike sí es el amor de su vida. No había ningún otro muchacho para ella y no era porque sin él ella no tendría la vida que tenia, sino porque Mike era para Once todo lo que estaba bien. Mike es el significado de la vida, la sonrisa mas necesaria, la palabra de aliento justa cuando tenia una pesadilla; quien le cargaba baterías, las alas en su espalda cuando se sentía volar, es el aire en sus pulmones, el suelo que pisaba, y el muchacho del que esta irrevocablemente enamorada.

Once nunca podría salir adelante si Mike, lejos de ella, en otro estado y rodeado de otras muchachas, encontraba a alguien mas parecida a él. Once no podría lavarse los sentimientos y los recuerdos porque seria como removerse los huesos de dentro de su cuerpo. Que le falte Mike seria como si le faltara la vida misma.

\- Ce…– llamo Dustin, chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara y logrando que la jovencita despertara.

Y cuando parpadeo, Once libero las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos sin saberlo, haciendo que Dustin ya no le crea si ella le decía que estaba todo bien y siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Ce, ¿que tienes? – pregunto el muchacho, ahora volteándose entero hacia ella y tomándola del hombro, asegurándose que lo mire a los ojos. – ¿Es porque Mike estará fuera hasta el domingo?

Once miro a su amigo y la preocupación en su rostro calido. En muchas ocasiones Dustin y Mike eran tan parecidos. Obviamente el amor que ella sentía por su novio iba mucho mas allá, era millones de veces mas intenso, pero irradiaban el mismo brillo, la misma calidez y la misma paciencia y protección cuando se refería a ella. Ambos, Mike y Dustin, habían aprendido a leerla mejor que cualquiera y negarle a Dustin la verdad, era como negársela a Mike.

De pronto Once sintió que debía decir lo que sentía, debía abrirse a su mayor miedo si no quería que este la consumiera por completo.

\- Dusty, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algo. – susurro la joven mirándose las manos en el regazo, incapaz de mantener la mirada sobre los ojos azules de su amigo. – Pero necesito que me prometas que nunca le dirás esto a nadie, ni a los muchachos… Muchos menos a Mike.

Dustin la miro serio porque hasta donde él sabía, ella no guardaba ningún secreto con Mike, sin embargo parecía necesitarlo.

\- Por supuesto, Ce, lo prometo. – respondió el muchacho y le dio un apretoncito en el hombro indicándole que hable tranquila.

La chica suspiro antes de mirarlo y hablar. – Tú crees… Y se sincero conmigo. – le pidió de nuevo, poniéndose una mano en el corazón. – Dustin... ¿tú crees que Mike se enamorara de alguien más cuando se vaya a la universidad?

Dustin, quien había creído que le confesaría estar embarazada de trillizos, se encontró sorprendido por la pregunta que Once le hizo.

\- … ¿Qué?

Once se levanto de la silla y fue hacia su mochila para buscar un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, manteniéndose inquieta, caminando por el saloncito de edición mientras se abrazaba a si misma, a la chaqueta que Mike le presto ese día impregnada con su aroma. Suspiro profundo antes de volver a hablar.

\- No me malinterpretes, no es que yo dude de él, Dusty, es solo que…– volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas que de pronto no parecían querer detenerse, aun así podía hablar claramente. – Escuchaste lo que dijo Karen hace un rato, ¿no es cierto? Sobre que Mike conocería gente nueva.

Dustin asintió, aun permaneciendo sentado en su sitio. Once siguió hablando.

\- Yo confío en él, confío ciegamente en él y se que esta tan enamorado de mi como yo de él. – le dijo, asegurándose que lo que había preguntado no era por falta de confianza o compromiso con la relación que tenia desde hacia tanto tiempo. – Pero, si a Mike lo aceptan en el MIT y, ¡rayos! Yo quiero, yo espero que lo acepten porque es la universidad de sus sueños, porque ha trabajado tan tan duro por ir… – dijo en un suspiro mirando hacia el techo, pidiéndole a todo el universo que haga el sueño de su novio posible. – Si a Mike lo aceptan en el MIT, estaremos lejos durante meses. Estaremos lejos en serio.

\- Ce, espera. – pidió Dustin, deteniendo a la joven en el medio sin poder creer lo que estaba queriendo decir. – ¿Tu crees que Mike será infiel?

El tono de Dustin al hacer esa pregunta, era como si ella lo habría insultado. Once abrió ampliamente los ojos y negó, acercándose a él.

\- No, no no estoy diciendo eso. – le aseguro y continuo hablando. – Eso solo que… Dustin, mírame. He vivido encerrada en un laboratorio apenas sabiendo lo justo y necesario. Para entrar a la escuela he necesitado clases constantes para poder engañar el ingreso y entré con ustedes de pura suerte. Todo lo que se y todo lo que he visto han sido las cosas que Mike, tu, nuestro grupo y Hopper me han enseñado pero nada mas que eso. Mi mundo es así de pequeño. – dijo sacando una manzana de su mochila que no se había comido en el almuerzo.

Dustin permanecía en silencio y Ce siguió hablando.

\- Pero es _mi_ mundo y amo todo que me han enseñado pero también pienso que hay tantas chicas que saben muchas cosas más. Que tienen otras experiencias, que han visto tantos lugares, que han ganado medallas o que simplemente tienen…– hizo una demostración con sus manos sobre el cuerpo femenino de curvas mas marcadas. – Tú sabes. Chicas que asistirán a la misma universidad que Mike, que serán innegablemente inteligentes, que hablaran con él de ciencia o de cómics de la misma forma que tu, Will y Lucas hablan con él. Chicas que podrán entender todo lo que él diga sin que deba detenerse a explicar constantemente de que esta hablando. – le dijo antes de sonarse de nuevo la nariz. – Chicas que pueden ofrecerle más de lo que yo puedo.

\- ¿Crees que Mike te dejara por otra muchacha? – pregunto Dustin en un susurro incrédulo.

Once negó lentamente y se mordió un uña, sin poder mirarlo. – No, él es demasiado bueno. Es tan dulce y considerado, en tan atento y cuidadoso conmigo. Es tan respetuoso que…– _que aun no hemos tenido sexo_ , se tentó a decir. – Que no pasa ningún limite conmigo. Y tengo miedo que, si Mike encuentra a alguien que le de lo que yo no puedo darle, que si él encuentra alguien que lo haga feliz en serio, él no persiga esa felicidad porque me tiene aquí esperándolo.

Dustin estaba boquiabierto y Once tembló antes de hacer la pregunta más difícil de su vida.

\- ¿Tu crees que debería liberar a Mike de nuestra relación cuando él parta a la universidad? – pregunto finalmente y, sin mas preámbulos, rompió a llorar.

Para ese entonces Dustin se pregunto si no se había abierto un nuevo portal a un universo paralelo porque nada de lo que Once estaba diciendo tenia sentido alguno. ¿Como podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando, como podía siquiera ella pensar eso? Aunque en su instinto Dustin se levanto y fue hacia a su amiga a abrazarla con ternura y palmearle la espalda mientras la dejaba desahogarse, no pudo evitar liberar una risilla mientras la joven lloraba en su pecho.

\- Eres una tonta, Ce. – dijo con una sonrisa, mas no dejo de acariciarle el cabello.

Once se separo un poco de él, mirándolo con los ojos rojos de llanto y con una angustia que venia sintiendo posiblemente desde hacia tiempo, cuando Mike explico donde quedaba el MIT y el tiempo que estarían lejos si lo aceptaban para estudiar allí.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Lo que has oído, eres una tonta en serio. – dijo el muchacho sonriendo, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos. – No puedo creer que pienses que Mike puede siquiera pensar que hay alguien mejor que tu para él. Mejor que él hay muchos chicos seguro…

\- No. – dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño, muy seria ante lo que decía su amigo. – No hay nadie mejor que Mike, no para mí.

Dustin hizo un gesto con su mano, como diciendo 'esto es a lo que me refiero'. – ¿Lo ves? ¿Como puedes pensar que no eres la persona indicada para Mike si piensas eso? ¿Acaso no lo conoces? ¿Acaso no hablas nada con tu novio, acaso eres ciega que no ves el maldito y estúpido amor en sus ojos? – pregunto el muchacho y tomo otro pañuelo de papel, secando las lagrimas de la muchacha. – Tú eres la respuesta para Mike, su otra mitad. ¡Rayos, Ce! No puedo creer que deba decirte esto.

El joven se hizo hacia atrás y se recargo contra un escritorio palmeando un lugar junto a si mismo. Once se sentó mirándolo pero su llanto estaba cesando.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo y me juras que no le dirás nada a Mike, y yo no le diré nada de lo que tu me has dicho? – pregunto Dustin extendiendo su dedo meñique. – ¿Lo prometes?

Once miro el dedo de Dustin con duda y el muchacho tomo su mano y entrelazo los meñiques de ambos en un gancho y le explico que era una promesa especial, algo que era solo de ambos.

\- Lo prometo. – susurro Once.

Dustin suspiro y la miro un momento antes de hablar.

\- Trescientos cincuenta y tres días. – susurro Dustin, mirando hacia la nada. – Mike te llamo durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días, ¿verdad?

Once sonrió al recuerdo y a la vez al sabor amargo de recordar el dolor que fue estar lejos de él, viendo como él se quebraba por dentro y, a la vez, como se aferraba a la esperanza de encontrarla. Asintió, sabia que los muchachos sabían eso porque estaban allí presentes cuando ella y Mike se encontraron de nuevo.

\- Si, y yo lo escuche todos esos días. – susurro la chica, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo pero enseguida levanto la cabeza cuando Dustin hablo de nuevo.

\- Yo también.

Ahora era ella quien estaba boquiabierta.

\- Yo también lo escuche. – dijo Dustin con seriedad. – Ce, tu conoces a Mike como nadie lo conoce hoy en día, eres su novia, eres su mejor amiga, eres el amor de su vida aunque ahora creas que él pueda encontrar a alguien mas… como si eso fuera posible. – resoplo con una risa. – Pero tú no conoces como era Mike antes de ti.

Once lo miro confundida. – Lo conocí antes de desaparecer y de estar ese año escondida en…

\- No, no me entiendes. – interrumpió Dustin, poniendo un mano frente ella. – Tú no conoces como era Mike antes de ti. Y no me refiero a la obviedad de que nadie puede conocer a la gente antes de conocerla, me refiero a que tú cambiaste a Mike desde esa noche que te encontramos bajo la lluvia mientras buscábamos a Will.

Once parecía perdida todavía. – No te entiendo, Dusty.

El muchacho suspiro y la miro a los ojos de nuevo. – Mira Ce, yo quiero mucho a Mike, es uno de mis mejores amigos, es un gran sujeto, blah blah… Pero no siempre fue así como tu lo conoces, ¿sabes? Me refiero a que siempre fue un buen chico, siempre se intereso por todos nosotros, siempre dio una mano cuando era necesario. Maldición, por algo Mike siempre ha sido nuestro Paladín; pero también tenia sus cosas que no nos gustaban pero que las tolerábamos porque nadie es perfecto.

Once abrió la boca para replicar pero Dustin apretó su dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza. No supo si era para que no diga que Mike si es perfecto o para que lo deje seguir hablando, aun así siguió escuchando.

\- Tu ves como a veces Mike choca con Lucas porque ambos tienen personalidades muy similares, ¿cierto? Bueno, antes ese 'a veces' era casi siempre y no era solamente con él. Era muy intolerante con otras cosas, muy rígido en otras y de paciencia no creas que había mucha. – comento con un tono burlón pero sin malicia. – Y no niego que es bueno y que siempre lo ha sido porque mas allá de eso, tanto yo como los muchachos podíamos ignorar esas cosas porque a la vez era el sujeto con quien uno siempre podía contar, el primero en ayudar si lo necesitábamos y es esa personalidad altruista la que nos llevo al bosque esa noche de lluvia.

La muchacha escucho con atención, no tenia nada que agregar mas que una sonrisa al recordar que un niño que no conocía se puso su linterna en la boca, se quito su chaqueta para cubrirla con ella, y la abrazo y la llevo a su casa, protegiéndola de la tormenta y salvándole la vida.

\- Esa noche cuando él te cobijo en su casa diciendo que lo hacia porque no quería que Karen se enterara que habíamos salido, Lucas y yo nos dimos cuenta que había algo mas. No era algo sexual, no era porque quería tenerte solo para él, sino que hubo algo que sucedió en Mike desde el momento que ustedes se vieron por primera vez. – hizo un gesto con las manos sosteniéndolas a los lados y atrayéndolas entre si con fuerza. – ¿Destino, fuerza, poderes, magnetismo? No lo sé, pero esa semana que estuviste con nosotros, la diferencia en Mike fue mucho mas allá de que eras la primer niña que le gusto en su vida. Pero cuando te fuiste…

Dustin sacudió la cabeza, mirándose los pies y luego mirándola a ella.

\- Cuando te fuiste Ce, no tengo palabras para explicarlo correctamente pero pude _ver_ el corazón de Mike romperse. – susurro el muchacho y Once sintió que de nuevo quería llorar.

\- Aun es muy difícil pensar en esos días. – susurro la chica y Dustin la abrazo de los hombros.

\- Lo se. – dijo y siguió hablando. – Al principio sabíamos que estaba irritable porque te habías ido, porque sabíamos que le gustabas, porque se negaba a aceptar lo que para nosotros era una obviedad: que tú habías muerto. – dijo frunciendo los labios, no le gustaba pensar en ello. – Pero luego, mientras Lucas se quejaba constantemente de la actitud de Mike, mientras se peleaban mas seguido, mientras comenzaba a tener problemas en la escuela y se comportaba rebelde con sus padres, lo cual jamás había sucedido… Cielos, hasta Will perdió la paciencia con él un par de veces; yo note que eso había pasado de un estado de duelo. No era el Mike de antes de ti, no era Mike en absoluto–

– Tan solo recuerda como trataba a Max. Eso jamás lo había hecho. – le explico, intentando ser cuan honesto posible. – Pero cerca de los dos meses, mas o menos, que tu desapareciste que él comenzó a tener una rabia, un humor de porquería constante; hubo un día que Lucas y Will hablaron conmigo sobre lo cansados que estaban de él que yo decidí llamar a Mike por el supercom esa misma noche para decirle que los muchachos estaban hartos cuando…

Once abrió ampliamente los ojos. – Lo escuchaste llamándome.

Dustin la miro largamente a los ojos y con un semblante triste, sin duda recordando lo que vivió su amigo en aquel momento, asintió.

\- Fue entonces que todo, _todo_ tuvo sentido. – le explico. – Sabes, Lucas lo molestaba esa semana que estuviste con nosotros diciendo que le gustabas, yo también lo creía pero no fue hasta ese día que note, quizás antes que él, que Mike estaba _enamorado_ de ti. – dijo el muchacho tocando con el dedo índice la frente de su amiga. – Y si mi amigo Mike estaba enamorado de una muchacha que, para todos nosotros jamás volvería, y la llamaba cada día. Si mi amigo Mike, mantenía esperanzas a viento y marea, si mi amigo estaba tan desesperado que hablaba con la estática de la línea, si mi amigo creía escuchar tu voz, entonces era hora que los muchachos y yo respiremos hondo, nos traguemos nuestro orgullo, y recojamos los pedazos de nuestro mejor amigo el tiempo que él este quebrado. Porque aun con su personalidad tan difícil, Mike siempre estuvo a nuestro lado cuando de verdad importaba.

Para cuando Dustin se detuvo, Once de nuevo estaba limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- De todas formas Ce. – dijo el joven aclarándose la garganta. – Lo que quiero decir es que aun luego de todo eso, aun luego de esas cosas grandes y pequeñas que tenia Mike en su contra, siempre pudimos confiar en que encontraría el camino para ser al final del día, el amigo que queríamos y, cuando tu volviste, cuando regresaste a su lado, el Mike paciente y dedicado que tu conociste esa semana, hoy se ha potenciado millones de veces en comparación. Hoy todo lo bueno que hacia de Mike el amigo que queríamos aun cuando estaba de mal humor, es todo él entero.

Dustin sonrió mientras le dijo aquello ultimo y ella también lo hizo, abrazándose a su amigo.

\- ¿Crees que le harás bien a Mike si además de que él estará lejos de ti, allí en la universidad, tu lo 'liberas' para encontrar a alguien mas? – pregunto el muchacho, haciendo gestos con las manos marcando las comillas, obviamente encontrando ridícula la pregunta que ella había hecho. – Ce, Mike no conoce otra realidad, no conoce otro presente ni es capaz de concebir un futuro en el que no estés con él. Tú eres la respuesta que él busco durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días. Tú eres la carga positiva en Mike. – explico y acaricio con sus pulgares las lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga. – Nadie es mejor para él que tu Ce, no lo dudes nunca.

Once, que ya había hecho una pequeña colección de pañuelos de papel en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su novio, volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas y a sonarse la nariz antes de abrazar a Dustin de lleno y suspirando, sintiéndose mucho mejor. La palabras de su amigo le habían traído alivio, la habían alejado de esa pesadilla que ella misma había creado y pudo ver que había sido una estupidez haber creído en los miedos que traían sus propias inseguridades, cuando las pruebas de todo lo que Dustin le dijo estaban allí frente a ella, bajo sus propias narices en el amor que Mike, su novio, le daba día a día.

\- Gracias, Dusty. – susurro Ce, y se hizo de puntitas para darle un besito en la mejilla. El muchacho rió.

\- No hay de que. – respondió y fueron a sentarse frente a la computadora donde estaban trabajando con las respuestas de los graduados de ese año.

Normalmente en las escuelas, los estudiantes deben responder siempre las mismas preguntas como en dónde se ven dentro de diez años, o qué esperan para su futuro. El consejo escolar en Hawkins, sin embargo, consideraba que el anuario en su ciudad debía cambiar cada año de pregunta, en un intento de hacer de las respuestas de sus estudiantes una reflexión profunda.

\- Ugh, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que era una buena idea preguntarles a un montón de adolescentes de 17 años, qué se llevarían de la secundaria si murieran mañana en un ataque nuclear de países comunistas? – pregunto Once, mientras Dustin tipeaba las tarjetas que ella le dictaba, también para cambiar el tema tan pesado que habían tocado unos minutos atrás.

Dustin rió. – Eso es lo malo de vivir en una ciudad pequeña, Ce. Hay demasiadas cabezas con demasiado tiempo para hacer preguntas estúpidas, creyendo que son originales y únicas.

La adolescente rió también. De nuevo Dusty tenía razón.

\- El próximo año cuando nos graduemos, ¿crees que nos preguntaran algo así de ridículo? – pregunto Once, tomando otra tarjeta.

El muchacho, que hasta ese momento no lo había recordado, se inclino a la silla detrás suyo donde tenia su mochila y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

\- De hecho, hoy me dieron la pregunta que irá en nuestro anuario el próximo año. – comento y saco el sobre para dárselo a su amiga.

Ella lo tomo y le costo un poco entender qué habían tenido en la cabeza al preguntar una cosa así, aun así la leyó en voz alta, dándole dramatismo.

\- 'Siendo que la tristeza y la felicidad van siempre de la mano y basándose en un momento doloroso de sus vidas, ¿creen que ya han encontrado la felicidad para el resto de sus vidas?' – leyó el papel y rió con fuerza antes de volver a mirar a Dustin. – En serio, el próximo año leeremos cada respuesta tonta pero la pregunta no es el mejor ejemplo. – dijo la joven, riendo ante las ocurrencias del consejo escolar.

Dustin, sin embargo, sonrió como suele hacer siempre que tiene algo que agregar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ce con una sonrisa. – No me digas que hay más.

Dustin asintió. – Mike estaba conmigo hoy cuando me dieron el sobre y… – el muchacho saco un pedazo de papel de su billetera. – Aquí me escribió su respuesta.

El corazón de Once latió con fuerza cuando el nombre de su novio volvió a la conversación y tomo el papel que Dustin le estaba confiando, no sin antes prometerle que mantendría el secreto.

Cuando lo desdoblo, Once se convenció que su consejo escolar estaba formado por genios, porque si una pregunta tan rebuscada podía traerle a ella tanta felicidad, entonces no podía esperar a tener su anuario listo cuando se gradúen el próximo año y la respuesta de Mike quede inmortalizada junto a su fotografía, en una respuesta que es clara que era solo para ella.

En letras azules en un pedazo de papel doblado arrancado de un cuaderno de matemáticas simplemente decía:

' _3 + 5 + 3 = Once'_

\- Te lo dije, Ce. Tú eres la respuesta. – dijo Dustin con una sonrisa.

Once volvió a llorar en los brazos de su amigo, solo que esta vez, los sollozos se mezclaban con una enorme sonrisa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, primero de nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. La idea para este capitulo la tenia hace mucho pero cuando me senté a escribirlo me nuble, además – y me da vergüenza admitirlo xD – cuando vi que Millie 'volvió' con el muchachito ese fue un golpe bajo. Así que si quieren fangirlear Fillie conmigo, son bienvenidos y soñamos despiertos por inbox._

 _Ya, otro tema. Mencione antes que estoy por escribir una nueva historia, (no será muy larga, pero tendrá tres capitulos), que_ no será _publicada aquí en_ 'Cosas Raras' _porque será de clasificación 'M' y será en una historia aparte así que si no me siguen como autor les recomiendo que hagan click para que FF les avise cuando suba la nueva historia. Igualmente no se preocupen, volveré a escribir en esta sección. Ya he estado escribiendo ideas nuevas. Y, como siempre por favor,_ _ **dejen reviews**_ _porque seguiré subiendo historias_ _ **mientras tenga feedback**_ _._

 _Quiero agradecer el apoyo de quienes me siguen leyendo y comentando lo que escribo. No saben cuanto amor les tengo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! O mejor dicho… nos vemos en el baile ;)_


	8. Mamá

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: K. / Family – Romance. / ( Eleven y Mike ); OC._

 **xx**

 **MAMÁ**

Septiembre 2, 2001.

La vida era excelente así como era.

Once estaba reclinada en el umbral entre la cocina y la sala de estar, mirando a su familia relajándose mientras ella se secaba las manos con el delantal de cocina. Ese domingo se había pasado el día preparando y glaseando galletas que Luke debía llevar el día siguiente como así habían avisado en la reunión de padres previo inicio de clase. Le parecía una buena idea, además si había algo que Once había aprendido bien de la mamá de Mike es que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de alguien era a través de la comida así que, luego de preparar una cantidad exagerada de galletas con la ayuda de su esposo, ahora se encontraba mirándolos pasar el rato juntos.

Se perdió un momento en la vista frente ella; en Mike sentado en el suelo alfombrado repasando la lista de la escuela en voz alta mientras Luke, su hijo de cuatro años, le enseñaba a su papá que ya tenia todo listo para su primer día de escuela a medida él le leía todo lo que debía llevar. No es que sean tantas cosas tampoco, al fin y al cabo Luke estaba por empezar jardín de infantes, pero era maravillosamente tierno como estaba de emocionado por empezar la escuela.

Su enorme sonrisa heredada de papá en esa carita estrellada de pecas – aunque todos decían que el pequeño se parecía mas ella por sus ojos miel, su nariz de botón y su cabello castaño –, provocaban que ambos suspiraran de amor al verlo cada día crecer un poco mas.

Su primer hijo ya tan crecido y a la vez tan pequeño. Cada día mas independiente y aun así tan frágil; el primer milagro que el amor de Once y Mike creó ahí listo para salir de la casa y aventurarse a la vida.

Suspiro de nuevo, le costaría muchísimo pasar las tardes sin Luke siguiéndola por toda la casa mientras se ríe haciendo 'la garra' que Mike le enseño, o también jugando a las escondidas para finalmente encontrarlo en su refugio favorito: el armario de sabanas y toallas limpias. Sí, le constaría, pero también sonrió porque al fin de cuentas no solo eso significaba que su primer bebe estaba creciendo y viviendo una libertad que a su edad ella no tenia, sino que además tampoco se quedaría _sola_ durante el día.

Se toco el estomago, el pequeñísimo bulto de apenas doce semanas del bebé que estaban esperando, su segundo hijo. Junto a Mike y Luke, era una razón más para sonreír todos los días.

De pronto, mientras Mike acercaba a su hijo a si mismo para limpiarle de la mejilla una raya que se hizo con un marcador y Once les sonreía, mirándoles pasar un momento tan cotidiano, tan hermoso, los ojos que Luke heredo de ella se encontraron con Once. Miel contra miel y esa maravillosa sonrisa de dientes de leche.

\- Mami nos esta mirando, papi. – susurro el pequeño y apunto hacia ella con su dedo. Mike se volteo también, sonriendo como siempre, brillando incandescente.

\- Somos afortunados, ¿verdad? – dijo el joven a su hijo y le beso la frente, poniéndose de pie. – Juega un poco, mi cielo, iré a ayudar a mamá.

Once sabia muy bien lo que Mike quiso decir y se fue a un rincón de la cocina lejos del alcance de su hijo para que no los oiga y suspiro, quitándose el delantal de cuadros rojo y blanco y colgándolo de un gancho cuando sintió las manos de su esposo posarse en su vientre de a poco creciente y el suave peso de su mentón en su hombro. Podía sentir su sonrisa aun sin verla y su respiración pausada, conteniéndola de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Él sabía que era difícil.

\- ¿Estas bien, Ce? – su pregunta un susurro, su preocupación una de las tantas muestras de su amor incondicional.

Ella dudo un momento, quiso sacudir la cabeza, quiso asentir, no sabia que quería.

Suspiro de nuevo.

\- Todo estará bien, mi amor. Es la decisión correcta. – le aseguro, ella finalmente volteo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Once apoyo su frente con la de su esposo, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello y dejaron pasar un momento de silencio como cuando se dieron su segundo 'primer' beso. Solo faltaba la música.

\- Estoy nerviosa, aun es pequeño pero, tú sabes…

Él asintió. – Lo se, lo se.

La situación en la que se encontraban era una que habían imaginado desde el momento en que Luke nació, o quizás desde mucho tiempo antes. Ambos lo habían hablado durante todos esos años tantas veces que ninguno de los dos llevaba la cuenta y siempre terminaba en resultados distintos. A veces decían que si, a veces decían que no; otras veces decían 'solo si es necesario' y automáticamente se corregían sabiendo que así lo seria. De hecho hubo un tiempo antes que su hijo tenga diez meses de edad que habían decidido simplemente no decirlo hasta que sea mayor de edad pero un día, súbitamente y sin estar preparados para ello, Luke no les dejo ninguna opción. Todo lo que habían hablado y las posibilidades que habían evaluado, se habían esfumado para transformarse en una realidad, un terreno que irremediablemente debían tocar y explorar.

Había sido muy inocente, a decir verdad.

Un día particularmente caluroso para ser apenas los primeros días de Junio, decidieron armar la piscina de lona en el jardín trasero. Había sido un domingo muy bello, soleado, y seria la primera vez que Luke se metería en el agua simplemente por juego, – sin contar las guerras de agua y patitos amarrillos que hacían cuando le daban su baño –; así que tanto Mike como Once estaban realmente emocionados de ver su sonrisa y esa hermosa carita disfrutar mientras compartía la piscina con mamá y papá a la vez.

Ese día, mientras una jarra de limonada, (ah limonada, que bellos recuerdos les traía), estaba colmada de hielos esperando para enfriarse lo suficiente en la mesa del jardín junto a un plato de biscochos de chocolate, Once y Mike se estaban llenando de las risas de su pequeño que estaba pronto a cumplir diez meses.

Ella estaba sentada con el agua hasta el pecho en su traje de baño de dos piezas color amarillo y sostenía al bebe que vestía pantalón azul y su gorrito de marinerito mientras Mike en traje de baño rojo sentado con el agua también hasta el tórax, jugaba con unos peces de goma que se llenaban de agua y al apretarlos, un largo chorro salía disparado para todos lados mojándolos y arrancando mas hermosas risas de su pequeño adorado.

\- ¿Quieres mojar a papá, cariño? – había dicho Ce, envolviendo con un brazo al bebe y acercándole unos de los peces de colores que Mike tenia.

\- Como en la feria, ¿recuerdas amor? – dijo Mike, recordando aquella vez en invierno de 1991 cuando ellos y sus amigos fueron a un parque de diversiones en Indianápolis.

Uno de los juegos consistía en arrojar agua con una pistola de juguete a la boca de una rana y mantener el flujo de agua hasta que sonara la campana. Mike había ganado un oso musical con el que Once había dormido cada noche mientras él estaba en la Universidad.

\- Si, me encantaría que venga una feria aquí pronto, no podré resistir la ternura que me dará verlo probar algodón de azúcar por primera vez.

Mike sonrió, encantado por la hermosa mujer que tenía junto a él y se inclino a darle un beso en los labios recordando la primera vez que ella probó uno de esos dulces… uno, que luego se convirtió en siete.

Ella le respondió el beso con una sonrisa, los labios del hombre de su vida dulces por cuenta propia. – Pero él no comerá tantos… espero.

Mike rió recordando ese día y como el vendedor había quedado boquiabierto. Volvió a inclinarse a darle otro beso poniendo el corazón en sus labios y luego deposito uno en la frente del pequeño milagro que ambos crearon.

\- Hijo, mira, aquí a papá. – dijo Mike apuntando a su boca abierta a una distancia razonable para su pequeño y Once sostuvo el pececito para que Luke lo apriete.

El chorro de agua salio disparado a la boca de Mike y él hizo caras y morisquetas mientras su esposa y su hijo reían sin parar. Así siguieron un largo rato entre arrojar agua con los peces de goma o ambos haciendo al bebe brincar en el agua, disfrutando de un perfecto momento familiar hasta que lo que tenia que pasar finalmente paso.

No se lo pudieron explicar en ese momento y a la vez sintieron que sabían exactamente que eso sucedería algún día pero no estaban listos, ninguno de los dos.

Luego de jugar, Mike y Once sentados uno junto al otro charlando tranquilamente y robándose uno que otro beso, tenían al pequeño tranquilo de pie en las piernas de ambos con la ayuda del soporte que el agua proveía cuando lo escucharon reír de nuevo. Luke estaba mirando a un costado y ambos se giraron de lado pero no encontraron más que la vista de la casa y la mesa con biscochos y limonada a menos de dos metros, así que simplemente asumieron que el pequeño rió por una mariposa o algo así. Ambos volvieron a su conversación y a las remembranzas del atracón de algodón de azúcar cuando, de soslayo y sin haberlo previsto, una bolita marrón voló hacia su hijo y él, orgulloso de si mismo, la tomo en su manito y la comenzó a comer sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero los biscochos normalmente no volaban y, si tenían alguna duda de lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras ambos miraban boquiabiertos a su bebe aun calvo, comiendo el biscocho de chocolate mientras los pensamientos de ambos estaban armando torbellinos en su cabeza; Luke termino su bolita y extendió su manito para recibir otro biscochito del aire, mirando a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo y autosuperación mientras le daba al nuevo bocadillo una mordida.

Ese día había sido el día que Luke Wheeler le mostró a mamá y papá que él también era un pequeñito especial.

Ese día fue el primero de tantos que su bebe, que creció día a día mas bello, les enseñaba a sus padres que podía alcanzar toda clases de cosas de la mesada mientras sean livianas y también recoger su chupón cada vez que este caía. Que podía quitarse la manta si tenia calor sin siquiera tocarla o hacer tintinear las luces de la sala cada vez que comenzaba su programa favorito: 'Bananas en Pijamas'.

Ese día la decisión que Once no quería tomar se había revelado ante sus ojos y los de su esposo y ahora, un día antes que su pequeñito empezara el jardín de infantes, había llegado el momento de hablar con él sobre una vida que había enterrado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Era hora de contarle a Luke de donde venia mamá.

\- Mi amor, tranquila. – susurro Mike. Sus brazos la tenían envuelta y ella no noto en qué momento había ella enterrado el rostro en su pecho, el lugar que siempre podía recomponerla mientras se llenaba de su aroma.

Once suspiro antes de hablar, su voz amortiguada entre la tela de su Polo negra con rayas blancas. – ¿Y si me tiene miedo?

Sabia que era una pregunta estúpida, al fin y al cabo ella compartía las habilidades que hasta ahora su hijo había demostrado (aunque Luke no lo supiera; Ce nunca usaba sus poderes frente a su hijo quien pensaba además que su nombre era Jane y 'Ce' era solo un apodo como cualquier otro), pero de todas formas no podía evitar temer y, a la vez, no quería sentir tanto miedo porque no quería estresar al bebito que llevaba en su interior, lo cual le sumaba mas estrés y mas miedo.

\- Amor, escúchame. – dijo Mike tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sosteniéndola así, para que pueda verle a los ojos y escuche lo que tenia que decir. – Estaré ahí contigo y en cuanto sientas que es demasiado, tan solo respira y si quieres continuo yo mismo. Él es listo, lo entenderá.

\- Solo… solo quiero que entienda que no debe usar sus poderes fuera de casa ni hablar de ellos. ¿Que tal si un niño lo molesta y no puede controlarlo?

La sola idea de que su hijo corra peligro por estar expuesto los aterraba mas de lo que la imaginación podía permitir pero, a su vez, sabían que no podían evitar que salga y viva porque jamás le negarían eso, jamás le negarán que viva su vida como se lo habían negado a Once.

Mike la beso y ella respondió, tomando sus labios como elixir de valor y llenándose de su suavidad y su calor. De los labios que al pasar los años la besaban cada día mejor.

\- Es por eso que le diremos la verdad, Ce. Ten fé. – susurro cuando se aparto y la lleno de esperanzas como siempre, poniendo en su tormenta un rayo de sol.

Once asintió finalmente, mirándole a los hermosos ojos chocolate que Mike tiene. – Te amo.

Su sonrisa le dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba. – Te amo, preciosa.

Ce le dio otro beso, lleno de todo su amor y toda su gratitud por siempre estar a su lado, por siempre acompañarla y darle su apoyo y tomo la mano de Mike para ir a la sala donde estaba Luke practicando los números y las letras como se lo habían enseñado para que sorprenda a su maestra.

\- Luke, ven aquí un momento, hijo. Mamá y yo tenemos que hablarte sobre algo importante. – dijo Mike sentándose junto a su esposa en el sofá.

El niño por su parte se giro a sus padres tomados de la mano, dejo su bolígrafo en la mesita de café donde estaba y se quedo de pie frente a ambos con una gran sonrisa, como siempre.

Once lo observo bien, el momento en que su hijo la vería por última vez como su mamá Jane porque luego de esa charla ella se convertiría en alguien más. Ya no seria _solo_ 'mamá' sino 'once', el numero, sin mayúsculas. Tomo una bocanada de aire y sintió la mano de Mike sobre la suya darle un apretón.

Ella sonrió, podía hacerlo.

\- Corazón, ven aquí. – dijo la joven y estiro su mano tomando la de su hijo, Mike lo subió para sentarlo a su regazo así Ce lo tenia cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mami? – sus ojitos inquisidores notaban la preocupación detrás de ellos.

Once suspiro de nuevo. – Mi cielo, mañana empiezas el jardincito, ¿verdad? – pregunto y el niño asintió aunque en su cabecita se preguntaba por qué preguntaba algo que sabia; ella continuo. – Bueno, sabes, papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti; eres tan listo, tan amoroso y estamos seguros que harás muchos amigos. Estamos seguros que a todos les caerás bien porque eres un niño muy dulce y muy especial… Especial, no solo porque eres bueno y dulce, sino porque…

\- ¿Porque hago magia? – pregunto el pequeño, esperando poder ayudar a mamá a terminar de hablar.

Ambos Mike y Ce no pudieron evitar una risita. No era exactamente lo que esperaban escuchar pero su inocencia ayudaba a levantar un poco la tensión. Ella asintió.

\- Si, mi cielo, porque haces 'magia'. – dijo y tomo una de las manitos de su hijo, pasando su pulgar sobre el dorso pecoso. – ¿Recuerdas que cuando vamos a casa de los abuelos Wheeler o cuando vamos a jugar al parque y papa y yo te decimos que no hagas magia porque no todos los niños pueden y no queremos que se sientan tristes?

Luke asintió. Así como le explicaron que no todas las personas tienen las mismas posibilidades de dinero, o por qué algunos niños no tienen muchos juguetes y si alguien quería jugar con él entonces compartir le ayudaba a hacer amigos, también le dijeron que no use magia delante de otro niños porque no todos podían y si lo hacia los demás tendrían celos o se sentirían tristes por no tener esa magia ellos mismos.

\- Si, mami. Debo compartir entonces con otros niños. – respondió el pequeño y se sorprendió en cuanto vio a mamá y papá mirarse entre si y negar.

\- No cariño, de hecho eso es algo que no deberías nunca compartir. – Once suspiro, sentía que no estaba llegando a ningún lado. – Es difícil para nosotros pedirte esto, sabemos que no siempre puedes controlarlo pero quizás es porque hasta ahora no has necesitado intentarlo porque aquí en casa o frente a los abuelos Hopper esta bien, pero lo que queremos decir es que cuando vayas al jardincito mañana, no le cuentes a nadie lo que puedes hacer.

El pequeño inclino la cabeza de lado, sin entender. Hasta ese momento sus padres _nunca_ le dijeron que no podía hacer algo. Seguro, le decían que no toque cosas filosas o que se coma toda su comida o que no coma dulces justo antes de la cena, pero de alguna forma en su cabecita de niño, hubo algo en el tono de mamá y en los ojos de papá que le decían que algo no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Por qué?

La inocencia de su pregunta solo hizo que esa charla se vuelva aun más difícil. ¿Como explicarle el por qué? Se pregunto Once, atreviéndose a mirar a Mike que tenia al pequeño en su regazo y él dio una sonrisa simpatizante, entendiéndola.

Luke se miro las manitos y Once las tomo, besando cada una con amor.

\- Porque… – porque el mundo es un lugar tan hermoso como lo es peligroso, porque hay personas buenas en cantidad pero también las hay malas y envidiosas y oportunistas. Porque ella, su esposo, sus amigos y toda su familia han visto lo que esa maldad y egoísmo eran capaz de hacer. Pero, ¿cómo decirle eso a un niño pequeño que estaba convencido que sus ídolos de la televisión eran bananas de verdad?

¿Cómo explicarle la complejidad de la sociedad, del miedo que la masa de personas podría tener frente a alguien distinto?

Luke abrió los ojos con esa mirada de cachorro que Once tantas veces uso cuando era una niña, aun mirando sus manitos regordetas entre las suaves y delicadas manos de su madre, ese sentimiento extraño que sentía y que parecían irradiar sus padres y el pedido que no use la magia que a él tanto le gustaba y le sorprendía a medida crecía. De pronto pudo recordar esas películas de ciencia ficción en blanco y negro que a sus padres y a sus tíos tanto les gustan y recordó que en ellas cuando una persona tenía dones especiales, las personas los perseguían y los herían, diciendo siempre la misma palabra.

Lo que dijo a continuación les rompió el corazón.

\- Soy un mostro, ¿verdad?

Eso. Eso era lo que Once y Mike esperaban _nunca_ escuchar.

Se miraron mutuamente atónitos y sorprendidos por la resolución en la voz tan inocente de su hijo. Su mirada grande y rápidamente volviéndose cristalina indicando que quería llorar; su labio tembloroso y su voz bajita eran la escena mas triste que habían visto hasta el momento. Once lo había sentido toda su vida, Mike lo había visto también en sus ojos cuando ella creía que era la culpable de las atrocidades que eran, en realidad, culpa de alguien mas y ninguno quería que su hijo deba pasar por esa situación nunca, jamás.

\- No, mi cielo, tu no eres un monstruo, ¿me escuchas? – dijo Once tomando su rostro entre sus manos, quizás no tan relajada como quería sonar. – No eres un monstruo, nunca digas eso de nuevo.

Mike pasó una mano por la cabeza de su hijo, acariciando sus rulitos e inclinándose a besar su cabeza; con la otra mano recorrió la espalda de su esposa para calmarla.

\- Hijo, escucha a mamá. Escúchanos. – dijo el joven peinando los mechones en el rostro de su bebe. – Mamá y yo te amamos más que a nada en el mundo. Tu y el nuevo bebe son la luz mas brillante para nosotros y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Lo que intentamos decir es que…

No se le ocurrió otra cosa, si bien habían decidido que seria Once quien le hablara al niño porque era su historia a fin de cuentas, Mike supo con solo mirarla y verla tan afectada por las palabras de su hijo, que no podría seguir. Él le dijo que estaría allí si ella no podía continuar, que si se ponía difícil seria él quien tomara la situación en manos y con solo verla sus ojos hablaron y ella asintió sabiendo leer lo que su esposo pretendía.

Mike suspiro, llamando a su pequeño a que le preste atención.

\- Luke, ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de la Princesa de Hawkins? – pregunto Mike, sacando las palabras a medida se le ocurrían.

Si había algo que Luke amaba aun mas que su programa de las Bananas y que jugar con plastilina, eran los cuentos que les leían sus padres antes de dormir. Y como era de esperarse, el niño negó y miro a su padre con interés. Ce también, sin soltar sus manitos. Mike tomo ese silencio para continuar.

\- Pues… – dijo respirando hondo y orando porque pueda lograr que el mensaje llegue. – Hace mucho tiempo, antes aun que tus abuelos nazcan, hubo una niña, una princesa que estuvo encerrada en un lugar sin nunca poder salir. Esa princesa, una niña, vivía lejos de otros niños, de su familia, de la luz del sol, sin siquiera saber como era su color.

El pequeño escucho, atento en la historia. – ¿Como Rapunzel?

Mike se sintió sonreír de lado y Once también lo hizo. Esa inocencia les derretía el corazón.

\- Si, casi como Rapunzel, excepto que… – Mike miro a su esposa y ella asintió, dándole luz verde. – Excepto que no vivía en una torre sino en un laboratorio y no tenia un largo cabello de muchos metros, sino que no tenia cabello, nada de cabello.

El pequeño miro a su padre y Once inmediatamente despejo las dudas en la cabecita de su hijo. – El laboratorio donde papá trabaja es otro tipo de laboratorio. Papá hace cosas buenas para las personas ahí. El laboratorio donde la princesa vivía era otro tipo de lugar, un lugar donde le quitaron todo, incluso su cabello y su nombre.

Luke miraba con pena a sus padres que tanto amor siempre le daban pensando por qué a la princesa le pasaba eso.

\- ¿Por qué su familia no la ayudaba? – pregunto el niño. En su lógica la familia era algo que todos tenían y nadie, ningún niño merecía pasar por las cosas que le decían.

\- Porque cuando era una bebe que recién salía de la panza de su mami, un hombre muy malo se la llevo, quitándole a su familia y hasta su nombre, dándole un número 011 en su lugar, como si fuese un objeto. Luego, mucho tiempo después cuando su madre la quiso recuperar, ese hombre malo y muchos otros le hicieron muchísimo daño. Le quitaron todo, todo eso porque la princesa podía hacer algo que nadie más podía.

Ambos miraron a su hijo, sus rostros y sus voces cuan suaves y dulces como podían mientras le contaban una historia tristísima en comparación a aquellas divertidas aventuras que siempre le leían.

Luke miro sus manitos de nuevo, movió sus dedos y su cabecita inocente conecto dos mas dos aun cuando no sabia siquiera que las matemáticas existían. Mike lo había dicho antes, él era muy listo y su respuesta era la prueba.

\- La princesa hacia magia como yo, ¿verdad?

Mike se encontró asintiendo firmemente y Once sintió las lágrimas haciendo un nudo en su garganta.

\- Si, hijo. Hacia magia como tu le dices. – contesto el joven antes de seguir. – Esa magia o 'poderes' como los superhéroes, eran habilidades con las que la princesa había nacido pero que apenas si ella las conocía porque el hombre malo y todos aquellos que la mantenían encerrada se aseguraban que la Princesa haga con sus poderes, con su magia, lo que ellos querían.

El pequeño susurro su pregunta temiendo escuchar la respuesta. – ¿Qué… Qué era lo que querían, papi?

Mike suspiro. – Que lastime a otras personas, mi cielo.

Once decidió dejar que Mike siguiera hablando mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciar las manos de su hijo a medida su esposo avanzaba en su historia. En la historia de su vida que luego se convirtió en la de ambos.

No dijo mas nada, solo dejo que él hablara y mientras lo hacia, mientras Mike seguía contando las atrocidades a las que ella tuvo que enfrentarse, aunque disfrazadas bajo un velo de fantasía para que sea apta a la mente de su pequeño de cuatro años; la joven pudo ver una vez mas aquello que la enamoro tantos, tantos años atrás.

Era mucho mas que la ayuda o la vida o el amor que él siempre le dio; era el ver que Mike _realmente_ había llegado a comprender todo por lo que ella había pasado y aun así, en sus palabras mientras le contaba a su hijo sobre la princesa que se había encontrado a un monstruo y hasta había tenido que matar para poder vivir, Once pudo sentir en su voz y en su rostro que él nunca, jamás, la juzgo.

Si, sabia eso porque tantas veces él paso horas convenciéndola que ella no era un monstruo, que ella hizo lo que debía hacer y nada tenia que lamentar porque era su vida la que tenia que poner primero, pero aun así, ella pudo ver mas claro que nunca que Mike había entendido a la perfección la magnitud de su dolor.

Ahí Once veía en las palabras de su esposo como había sido de importante para él darle la vida que tenían, darle la felicidad que tenían y que le ha brindado cada día y que todo era porque se había puesto como meta compensar todo ese dolor que ella sufrió; porque quizás hasta ese día que ella estaba escuchando su historia dicha en forma de cuento, no había comprendido del todo lo horrible que todo eso sonaba desde una perspectiva externa. Los años de tortura, de abuso, de dolor; los castigos interminables, las noches de llanto, de soledad y de frío, todo había sido un castigo por nacer con un don que no había pedido y aun así, aun frente a todo el peligro que su esposo le contaba a su hijo, la persecución y los riesgos que tomaron unos niños para salvar a la princesa de su martirio, Ce pudo ver una vez mas como si fuera la primera vez el brillo enceguecedor y puro del amor que Mike le profesaba desde el primer instante en que ella llego a su vida.

Era increíble. Tantos años habían pasado, una boda, un hijo y otro bebe en camino y su esposo, el hombre mas maravilloso que existía, podía hacer que Once sienta que se enamoraba de él infinitamente mas intenso de lo que ya se sabía.

No tenía nada que agregar a la historia porque Mike la estaba contando maravillosamente con las habilidades que años de ser el Maestro del Calabozo le han otorgado. La semana que a ella le cambio la vida dicha en un cuento para que su hijo entienda que aunque nada de malo había con él, sí era necesario que esas habilidades, que esa magia que él tenia deba ser mantenida en secreto porque uno nunca sabe si la maldad de la cual la princesa había escapado, podría estar ahí, escondida esperando para atacar de nuevo.

No era para asustarlo, no era que pretendían que Luke viva con miedo, de hecho ella pudo ver en los ojos entusiastas de su hijo que el dolor al principio del cuento se iba disipando cuando su padre le contaba como la princesa también había salvado a quienes le salvaron la vida ella y que sus poderes, si bien había que mantenerlos en secreto, la hacían una persona única por mucho mas que los dones con los que había nacido.

Cuando Mike termino de hablar, Ce sintió que la verdad, la madre de las verdades estaba cerca pero su hijo se veía relajado, se veía feliz porque la historia finalmente había terminado con aquella Princesa besando al Paladín.

\- ¿Y que paso después, papi? ¿La Princesa Maga y el Paladín se casaron cuando se volvieron grandes? – pregunto el pequeño, queriendo saber mas. Lejos había quedado el sentimiento de que alguien malo lo iba a llevar pero ya entendía que ocultar su magia no significaba que había algo malo con él, y tampoco significaba que todo el mundo estaba lleno de gente malvada porque si así fuese, la niña de la historia seguiría prisionera.

Mike miro a Once y ella le sonrió, lista para lo que venia. Él asintió.

\- Si, hijo, se casaron y vivieron muy felices porque tuvieron un hijo precioso cuyas pecas enloquecen a su mami, que heredo la sonrisa de su papi; que ama practicar las letras y los números y los programas con frutas vistiendo ropa. Y para hace su vida aun mas feliz, tienen a otro bebito en camino.

El niño sonrió pero luego inclino la cabeza a un lado, pensando en lo que acababan de decirle.

Once y Mike se miraron uno al otro mientras tanto, la respiración de Ce agitada de anticipación por lo que iba a revelar mientras remangaba su camiseta. Ciertamente no ocultaba su tatuaje porque había aprendido a ignorarlo y ya no se veía tan claro pero ese día era el día en que Luke se enteraría que eso no era una marca de nacimiento.

Las piezas comenzaron a ensamblar y Luke miro a su mamá y a su papá de nuevo. A sus padres que cuando jugaban Calabozos y Dragones con sus tíos, se convertían en la Maga y el Paladín. A sus padres que también tuvieron un hijo – él mismo – que practica las letras y los números en todos sus cuadernos; que no come bananas porque tiene miedo de matar a los parientes de sus ídolos amarillos. A sus pares que pronto le darían un hermanito.

\- Corazón… – llamo su mamá y Luke poso los ojos miel que heredo de ella en el brazo que tenía extendido y vio, como si lo viera claro por primera vez, que la marca de nacimiento de mamá eran números. Números en la piel como los de la Princesa del cuento.

El pequeño abrió los ojos enorme, la imagen completa cayendo finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que las fantasías, los monstruos, la valentía y el amor, todo lo que le habían dicho había sido la historia de nada mas, ni nada menos, de mamá y papá.

\- Mami, tu… Papi, tu… –

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando ambos asintieron, el niño abrazo a sus padres con tanta fuerza que dudaba que pueda alejarse de ellos.

Aun era muy pequeño para sentir algo mas que un nudo en el estomago y muchas, _muchísimas_ preguntas, pero a medida los años corran Luke Wheeler comprendería mejor las miradas eternas y el amor que sus padres compartían. Sus padres que se habían salvado mutuamente y se habían amado desde el primer instante; que le habían dicho la verdad de ellos, de su familia, para protegerlo de la maldad que había en el mundo para que nadie, jamás, pueda llevarlo lejos por las habilidades que tenia.

Luego de algunos minutos de llanto, de abrazos, de apoyo y de ese amor incondicional, Luke prometió a sus padres que no usaría su magia frente a nadie y unos minutos después cuando todos ya estaban mas calmados y luego de preguntar por que a él no le sangraba la nariz como a ella cuando era niña, (le dijeron que no sabían pero quizás sea porque a ella no le pasaba hacia muchos años y seguramente él nació mas resistente por ello); el pequeño se bajo del sillón y siguió dibujando con su lapicera.

Once y Mike sintieron que pudieron respirar tranquilos, él envolvió un brazo en los hombros de su esposa y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre más maravilloso que era suyo de pies a cabeza.

De pronto una pregunta surgió en Luke de nuevo y se volteo mirando a su mamá.

\- Mami, el número en tu brazo, ¿te duele?

Once se encogió de hombros y Mike hizo una sonrisa, ambos felices que Luke haya aceptado la historia, su historia, tan fácilmente.

\- No, corazoncito, ya aprendí a ignorarlo. Es un recuerdo de esa época oscura en mi vida pero esta oculto tras la felicidad que ustedes me dan todos los días. – respondió Ce con un sonrisa y Mike le beso la frente en agradecimiento y afirmación por el amor que le correspondía.

El pequeño sin embargo miro su lapicera en mano por un momento viendo a sus padres dándose besos hasta que una idea se formo en su cabecita y se acerco sin pedir permiso a escribir sobre el número en el brazo de su madre.

\- Oye, ¿qué le haces a mami? – pregunto Mike entre risitas, mirando las acciones de su pequeño.

Ce también rió, mirando la carita de profunda concentración mientras el niño escribía sobre su piel, pero no estaban listos para la respuesta que les dio una vez termino.

\- Papi hizo que el número de mami sea un nombre. Papi tú le diste su nombre a mami, ¿verdad? – pregunto el pequeño recordando como en la historia el niño Paladín convirtió ese numero en un nombre único y un apodo cariñoso que permanecía, que ahora tenia sentido.

Mike y Ce asintieron y Luke termino de dibujar el brazo de su madre con una sonrisa. – Yo también hago lo mismo.

Ce levanto su brazo y los ojos de ella y Mike se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vieron como su inocencia cerraba el círculo, como borraba todo atisbo de un pasado de pena. Porque Luke, con imaginación y creatividad, había encontrado la forma de convertir ese numero en algo más, así como lo había hecho su papá.

Una 'm' un poco torcida junto a una casita dibujada sobre el cero; ambos números uno unidos por dos pequeñas líneas y una 'a' al extremo del tatuaje borroso en su brazo, Luke escribió en una palabra lo que Once era para él. Lo que _siempre_ seria.

' _Mamá'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a COSAS RARAS!_

 _Que emoción por volver y que feliz y agradecida estoy con aquellos que siguieron y comentaron_ _ **'NOCHE DE GRADUACION'**_ _. Gracias a quienes comentaron cada uno de esos 7 capítulos._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo re-apertura y por favor ayúdenme a elegir el siguiente. ¿Cómo? Pues en mi bio deje una lista de los capítulos que están por venir, solo el titulo y el año como única pista, y ustedes pueden dejar en un review cual les gustaría que sea el siguiente. Pueden votar aquí o en mi instagram._

 _Por cierto, los_ _ **reviews**_ _me hacen escribir más rápido. Cuantos más reviews reciba, mas rápido vendrá el siguiente capitulo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! Felices fiestas :)_


	9. Lluvia de Estrellas

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: T. / Romance - Friendship. / (Eleven y Mike); Dustin, Max, Will, Lucas, Hopper._

 **xx**

 **LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS**

Abril 4, 1986.

\- ¡Basta, esto es una mierda! – se quejo Max rayando su cuaderno con el lápiz, frustrada cuando de nuevo no obtenía el resultado al que Lucas había llegado.

\- Ven, déjame que te explico de nuevo. – ofreció Lucas a su lado, quitando su mano de su rostro donde estaba apoyado para volver a tomar el cuaderno de su novia. – Además, con rayar así tu cuaderno no solucionaras nada.

Max resoplo. – Mira acosador, realmente no toleraré sarcasmo hoy y menos de ti.

Lucas abrió la boca amplio. – ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

\- ¡Porque tu entiendes esta maldita mierda y yo no! – chillo Max, hasta su cabello rojo estaba despeinado de tanto jalarlo, una muestra exacta de lo que era su cabeza en ese momento.

\- Shh… – pidió Will poniendo un dedo en sus labios y mirando a los lados, a los demás estudiantes en las mesas y bancas cercanas. – No tengo nada en contra de tu forma de hablar, Max pero es un poco mucho hoy. Es solo matemática.

\- No, Max tiene razón esto… Esto es una mierda. – susurro Once aunque sus ojos permanecían pegados a su cuaderno, luchando con la ecuación frente a ella mientras Mike tenia una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre la mesa con un lápiz, en caso que deba corregirla.

Will, Lucas y Mike se miraron uno al otro reprimiendo una sonrisa. No solo por la cara de desesperación de Max sino porque, aunque Ce maldecía alguna que otra vez, siempre era gracioso escucharla decir esas cosas que sin duda aprendió de ellos, (en especial de Dustin).

Ce y Max miraron a los muchachos y los tres volvieron sus miradas a donde estaban antes. Will a sus cuentas que revisaba con tranquilidad, Mike al cuaderno de su novia y Lucas al cielo, pretendiendo que esa situación no causaba ni un poquito de gracia. En realidad no es que se reían de ellas, – eso, jamás – porque entendían que era muy frustrante cuando algo no se entiende, a todos les ha pasado. Lo que causaba un poco (nada, mucho) de gracia era el odio de las muchachas hacia la materia. Ambas expresándolo de distinta e igual manera; Max lista para romperle el brazo a la profesora Macmillan, y Ce lista para hacer trizas el cuaderno con solo un parpadeo.

Mike siempre explicaba a Once matemáticas porque no solo ella confiaba en él para obtener las respuestas que para ella eran palabra santa, sino porque solo él sabia explicarle con tanto amor todas las cosas que necesitara saber así sea cien veces seguidas. Y Ce era muy lista, pero las matemáticas eran un problema en mayor medida por el simple hecho que ella, básicamente, las odiaba.

Ese día tres de ellos debían rehacer un examen que había tenido lugar una semana antes junto a aquellos que también necesitaban sumar un poco más de puntaje. Max había fallado por bastante, Ce quería rehacerlo porque no quería que una D ensuciara su semestre y Will había tenido varicela y no había podido presentarse el día del examen. Mike, Lucas y Dustin habían obtenido A+.

\- Que alguien me explique como esto no es una mierda. Este grafico, solo este jodido grafico tiene más garabatos que mi propia firma. – exigió Max golpeando la hoja con la ecuación y si bien Lucas quiso reír de nuevo Ce interrumpio, adhiriendo su voz.

\- Tienes razón Max, ¿por que tiene que haber letras y palabras aquí? ¿Las matemáticas no tenían números? – se quejo la muchacha, ya con una vena creciente cruzando su frente cuando no podía deshacerse del ' _sin_ '.

\- ¿Que palabra? – pregunto Will, quién solo repasaba sus cuentas para hacerles compañía porque entendía muy bien el tema.

\- Esto. – apunto Once. – Ya tenia problemas con la X y la Y; quizás estaba aceptando a '(a y b)' pero, ¿desde cuando aparecen la _n_ , _i_ , las _z_ y los ' _sin_ '? ¿Por que un ' _sin_ '?

\- ¡Por SIN sentido, Ce, por eso! – resoplo Max volviendo a su ecuación con odio eterno.

Esta vez los muchachos no pudieron resistirlo, Lucas corrió su rostro a un lado para evitar que Max lo vea reír, Will simulo que tenia que sonarse la nariz y Mike se inclino a besarle la cabeza a su novia quien pretendió sacudírselo pero una sonrisilla se asomaba en sus labios mientras él le daba cariño.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti por querer tomar el examen de nuevo. Solo estas nerviosa, Ce, pero créeme que lo sabes. – aseguró Mike, sus dedos acariciaban sus mejillas y su sonrisa la llenaba de confianza.

Once apoyo su frente un poco más con sus labios y levanto el rostro para besarlo. – ¿Aun si solo consigo una B esta vez?

Mike asintió, dándole un besito en los labios y sonriendo. – ¡Por supuesto! B de bella.

Ella sonrío. – ¿Y si consigo una 'A'? ¿Que significaría?

Mike miro hacia arriba, pensando con que palabra jugar. – A de… ¿Alucinantemente bella?

La muchacha no pudo ocultar su risita a la vez que sentía el peso del examen volverse mucho mas ligero mientras también Max fingía enfermarse ante la dulzura de la pareja; la pelirroja miro a su novio quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Automáticamente lo golpeo con su cartuchera.

\- Si dices una idiotez como la que dijo Wheeler, te matare. – dijo la muchacha y volvió al grafico y sus ecuaciones. Lucas rió y la abrazo susurrando que aun si obtenía una F, él siempre encontraría consuelo en una palabra que empezaba con esa letra y que a ambos les gustaba.

Max no lo golpeo, pero se puso roja cual tomate.

\- ¡Oigan, excelentes noticias! – dijo Dustin llegando a sus amigos con un periódico en la mano y arrojándolo arriba de la mesa pero sin cubrir los cuadernos de matemáticas. – Tenemos las primeras fotos, ¡miren a esta belleza!

La llegada de Dustin ayudo bastante a relajar el ambiente y a distraer a las muchachas de sus cuadernos. Además, Ce pensó en algo que Mike siempre le decía, que cuando se sobre exigía en algo lo mejor era tomarse un momento y relajarse; que el cerebro es una maquina y si se lo fuerza estando caliente entonces no funcionara… Aunque cuando él se estresaba podía hasta enfermarse con tal de obtener sus notas perfectas y luego ella estaba allí junto a su madre atendiéndole cuando caía enfermo; pero no se quejaba, Mike enfermo era el doble de cariñoso y a ella le encantaba darle cariño.

\- ¡Whoa miren eso! Las fotografías son increíbles. Miren, ¿alguna vez habían visto algo tan hermoso? – pregunto Will inclinándose sobre el periódico.

\- Lo se, hola preciosa. – dijo Lucas hablándole a la fotografía en el Hawkins News como si le hablara a un gatito. Max bufo.

Ce miro a Mike quien también estaba prestando atención a las fotografías en el periódico, mirando todo con autentico entusiasmo y admiración mientras Dustin leía la nota sobre las naves satélites que se habían enviado desde distintas agencias del mundo. La llegada de Halley había causado gran impacto a nivel mundial desde principios del año anterior ya que a finales de ese año se comenzaría a ver y estaría en los cielos hasta unas semanas más de ese día, siendo visible de forma distante a distintos horarios a medida pasaban los meses.

Once había conocido el cometa por Mike (obviamente), y fue él quien le había contado sobre su historia y le había enseñado las imágenes que NASA había tomado desde que entro en orbita en 1978, por lo cual estaban realmente emocionados tanto él, como sus amigos y ella misma cuando el 28 de enero pasado el Challenger partiría con siete astronautas para ver el cometa. Trágicamente, solo dos minutos después del lanzamiento la nave exploto frente a los ojos de todos. Había sido un día muy triste por lo cual estar en ese momento viendo las imágenes que las otras agencias habían obtenido, las fotos de las naves VEG resultaron muy afortunadas ya que el cometa paso por detrás del Sol en lado opuesto a la Tierra.

De todas formas sus amigos habían planeado esperar la que seria la mejor posición, así que ese día se juntarían en la casa de Will para dormir y antes del amanecer los seis irían al boque para poder observar el cometa que podía verse mejor antes del amanecer en especial con binoculares y el telescopio que le habían regalado a Lucas para su cumpleaños justamente para ese evento estelar, ya que se calcula que volvería recién en el año 2061.

El rostro de Mike iluminado de fascinación mirando esas fotos, sabiendo lo mucho que a él le gustaba ese cometa y cuanto se había emocionado con la llegada de Halley, la hacían sentir con el estomago lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro con fuerza. A Once le encantaba eso de Mike; lo apasionado y feliz que podía ponerse con la ciencia y cuan apasionado admira todo aquello que tuviese que ver con la astronomía. La hacia pensar en las noches de verano en que se quedaban recostados en el pasto mirando las estrellas mientras él hacia lujo de sus conocimientos, enseñándole todo lo que sabia sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones y como de un pequeño punto el cosmos mismo evoluciono durante miles de millones de años para llegar hoy en día a un muchacho que le hablaba a su novia sobre los puntitos brillantes de arriba.

\- Imagina esto. – había dicho Mike una vez mientras ella estaba apoyada contra su hombro y él le acariciaba el cabello mientras observaban las estrellas. – De todas las generaciones que han vivido, todo lo que has escuchado, todo lo que conocemos, todas las personas que han pisado la tierra y todos aquellos que los han conocido, todo esto se dio solo en el puntito celeste en que vivimos.

\- Lo dijo Carl Sagan. – había susurrado Ce, completamente relajada por las caricias de su novio y su voz tan pacifica relatándole cuentos estelares.

Él no había pretendido quedarse con la autoria de aquella frase ni tampoco iba a ocultar de quien la había oído, pero que ella recordara a su astrofísico favorito había causado una sensación de plenitud y júbilo tan especial en Mike que había comenzado a besarla con pasión en el pasto del jardín trasero de su casa sin importarle que la gente o su familia pudieran verlos.

Ce sonrío pensando en ese beso; pensando en lo tierno que Mike siempre era emocionándose de esa manera cuando ella hacia mención o citaba frases o hacia referencia a la ciencia ficción o la ciencia misma que él tanto adoraba. Max le diría nerd y es cierto, pero es _su_ nerd y así lo quería.

\- ¿Cuanto dice que mide? – pregunto Mike, siempre interesado en saber mas, otro aspecto por el cual Once lo amaba tanto.

Dustin siguió con sus dedos en la página del diario hasta que encontró lo que Mike había preguntado y comenzó a leer.

\- _"Los astrofísicos que trabajan en Canarias calcularon cuando el cometa estaba a 300 millones de kilómetros de nuestro planeta que el diámetro era alrededor de 760 kilómetros y esta dimensión se multiplico cuando Halley llego a tan sólo 60 millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, entre el pasado diciembre y ahora. Por lo cual su cola (de polvo y de gas), tendría una longitud cuatro veces mayor, casi semejante a la distancia existente entre la Osa Mayor y la Estrella Polar, es decir, unos 100 millones de kilómetros…"_ ¡Carajo!

Todos se quedaron absortos sabiendo lo grande que era y realmente el por que podían verlo aun estando en una posición tan desafortunada, pero aun así ya pudrieron observarlo en ese tiempo y querían tener una linda experiencia todos juntos yendo en la madrugada a verlo antes que salga el sol. Un recuerdo más, algo mas que los una teniendo en cuenta que cuando Halley vuelva, ellos serian realmente viejos o quizás, estén volando con el cometa mismo cuando llegue el día.

Pero por el momento era tiempo de poner los ojos en la tierra, y mas específicamente en clase, algo que los llamo a la realidad nuevamente cuando la campana sonó y les recordó que había un examen de matemáticas esperando a tres de ellos.

\- ¡Mierda mierda! – chillo Max juntando todas su cosas apresuradamente y luciendo aun mas desesperada que antes. – ¿Que posibilidades hay que el dichoso cometa caiga sobre la cabeza de la profesora?

Lucas y todos la miraron intentando ahogar y ocultar una risilla, sintiendo un poco de pena por Max quien siempre estaba tan segura de si misma, esta vez temerosa por un examen a recuperar.

\- Buena suerte. Lo harás genial, no te preocupes. – dijo Lucas acariciando su hombro y ella le miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿'Buena suerte', acosador? Tú vienes conmigo hasta la puerta del salón, ¡vamos! – dijo la adolescente jalando a su novio con ella de la manga de su chamarra, casi arrastrándolo dentro y los intentos de los demás por no reír, se fueron con ellos.

Will sacudió la cabeza caminando tras ellos seguido de Dustin y finalmente Mike tomo las cosas de Ce y envolvió con un brazo sus hombros mientras ambos también caminaban hacia dentro en lo que ella repasaba las formulas una vez mas. Él sabia que le iría bien, aun así quería acompañarla si eso la ayudaba.

Y así fue. Si bien las calificaciones serian dadas el lunes siguiente, al menos Ce y Max salieron del examen mucho más relajadas de lo que habían estado en un principio. Los resultados concordaban y afortunadamente recordaron todo lo que debían hacer.

\- Espero que nos haya ido bien, no estuvo tan mal pero uno nunca sabe. – dijo Will caminando por el pasillo con las chicas para encontrarse con sus amigos esperándoles ya en la salida.

\- Byers, tu sabes que sacaras una A+ como yo se que los pájaros vuelan. – dijo Max en un tono exasperado y poniendo los ojos en blanco. 'Nerds' eso eran todos ellos, incluso Once un poco por su fascinación por las cosas en general y otro poco por contagiarse de Wheeler, en su opinión.

Cuando salieron de la escuela encontraron a los muchachos en la entrada ya esperándoles junto a sus bicicletas. Max iría montada junto con Lucas porque su madre (ósea, Neil) le había quitado la patineta por llevar a la casa una calificación baja, no sin antes por supuesto adherir uno de esos maravillosos discursos machistas sobre por que la patineta no era un medio de transporte digno de señoritas.

\- ¡Hey, finalmente! ¿Como salio? – pregunto Dustin a modo de saludo, alzando los brazos en el aire con una gran sonrisa.

Will fue el primero en responder.

\- No estuvo mal, imagino que hemos pasado. No nos dio nada que no hayamos visto así que creo que nos ira bastante bien.

Max volvió a rodar los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el manubrio junto a Lucas. – Y sigue con que 'cree' que le fue bien… – dijo Max apuntando a Will con una mano, casi acusándolo por tanta humildad, demasiada para ser verdad. – Díganme una cosa, alguno de ustedes, tontos, alguno siquiera, ¿ha sacado alguna vez menos de una B+?

La respuesta de Will, Lucas, Dustin y Mike fue casi instantánea, resoplando como si fuera una obviedad. – ¡Pff, no!

Ce no respondió, si bien Max se refería a los muchachos, ella venia invicta con sus calificaciones hasta que tuvo el examen de matemáticas que había recuperado.

Max movió las manos señalándolos a todos y miro a Will con un gesto que decía 'a esto me refiero'. Él simplemente sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Como crees que te fue, Ce? – pregunto Mike en un susurro junto a su oído. Su aliento fresco haciendo cosquillas contra la piel mientras sus labios se apoyaron suavemente en su mejilla.

Once sintió una cosquilla recorrerle el cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. – Imagino que bien también. No pidió ' _sin_ '. – respondió con una sonrisa. ¡Como odiaba ese maldito ' _sin_ '!

Mike le regalo una enorme sonrisa y cerro las manos en su cintura, sus ojos suaves de amor y se inclino a milímetros de sus labios, jugando su nariz con la punta de ella.

\- Te dije que te iría bien. Ahora, ¿que era lo que te tocaba si pasabas el examen?

Once rió, sus mejillas volviéndose de un brillante color rosa en segundos. – Un beso que me quite el aliento, aunque aun no se si he conseguido una A. – susurro Ce en respuesta aunque sus manos se cerraron tras su cuello sin intención de dejarlo escapar. Sus ojos miel volaron a los labios de Mike, ahí, tan cerca.

Él volvió a sonreír. – Tengo fe en ti, amor.

Sus amigos chillaron y gruñeron ante otra de las tantas muestras de cariño innecesariamente publicas a las que ya deberían estar mas que acostumbrados en cuanto Mike y Ce conectaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse como si estuviesen solos ahí y no con sus amigos junto a ellos y el resto de los alumnos saliendo de la escuela. A ninguno de los dos le importo por supuesto, era parte de la magia que los unía cuando se besaban, cuando se miraban o simplemente cuando se tomaban de las manos: el mundo desaparecía, se volvían ellos dos y nadie más.

No importaba, que vea quien quiera ver y que gruña quien quiera gruñir porque Once sentía los labios de Mike moverse en los suyos y su lengua buscando el permiso concedido de entrar en ella, y ninguna queja ni ningún numero imaginario o letras en exámenes podían competir con las cosquillas y el calor de los labios de su novio cuando la felicitaba por una buena calificación. Eran los besos de premio, como les decía, y si ser besada así era lo que obtenía por tener una gran calificación, entonces ahí tenían todos la razón por la cual Once quería pertenecer al cuadro de honor.

 **xx**

\- Lo único que digo es que si todos se despertaran temprano, ¿por qué no puedo llevarte yo a la casa de Will en lugar de que pasen la noche todos juntos? – pregunto Hopper apoyado en la puerta de su hija mientras ella empacaba su pijama y algunas cosas mas en un bolso.

Once rodó los ojos porque en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda. Hacía ya un tiempo que su padre comenzó a hacer ese tipo de preguntas cada vez que hacían una pijamada con sus amigos. Si bien al principio era el miedo a que algo le suceda, lo cual era perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta que aun había temor a que alguien del laboratorio se la lleve de nuevo, al pasar los años o, mejor dicho, mientras ella iba creciendo el miedo de Hopper comenzó a ser dirigido a _otras_ cosas.

No era algo que aun hayan hablado aunque Ce podía sentir esa charla cada vez mas y mas cerca, pero ella podía darse cuenta que los temores de su padre eran que ella y Mike hagan algo mas dormir en un pijamada o cuando hacían la tarea. Por supuesto no ayudaba que una innumerable cantidad de veces el hombre haya llegado a su casa y haya visto que su hija y su novio estaban 'haciendo la tarea' tirados en el sillón y comiéndose las caras, pero en fin.

Además el miedo de su padre era completamente infundado, tampoco ella lo había dicho porque le resultaba muy vergonzoso para hablarlo con él, pero Ce y Mike aun estaban muy lejos de tener sexo. Muy lejos, ni siquiera lo habían hablado aun, ni mucho menos planearon hablarlo en un futuro cercano. Obviamente era algo que a ella le daba curiosidad y que a él de seguro también, al fin y al cabo ellos pasaban casi todo el tiempo besándose contra cuanta pared encontraran y cuando casillero de sus compañeros (Dustin) pudiesen encontrar libre y esos besos dejaban 'sensaciones' muy elevadas; pero realmente no había nada que deba preocupar a su padre.

\- Papá, no quiero despertarte en la mitad de la noche con el frío que hace para que me lleves a la casa de Will. – respondió la joven con toda dulzura.

Hopper siguió. – No es ningún problema, niña.

Era tan obvio que simplemente no quería que ella pase la noche fuera que hasta daba un poco de ternura, porque en realidad no iba a negárselo tampoco. Ella es terca como una mula y el hombre sabe que cuando ella quiere algo, ese algo lo obtiene, además no había una razón real por la cual negarle la salida.

\- Papá, no es solo eso. Tenemos que llegar antes que amanezca que es cuando mejor podremos ver el cometa y tú te tardas mucho en despertar. – respondió con un poco de sinceridad y algo de gracia escondida.

Hopper hizo una mueca de indignación, levantando su lata de cerveza y mirando el techo.

\- Bueno… – no podía negarlo así que prefirió probar otra opción. – ¿Por qué no viene Wheeler a buscarte, entonces?

Si bien la sugerencia no era algo inusual, Ce decidió dejar un poco la dulzura de lado.

\- ¡No voy a decirle a mi novio que se despierte mas temprano, venga en bicicleta con el frío que hace hasta aquí y luego volvamos a donde los muchachos solo porque tu quieres, papá! – respondió Once ya bastante cansada.

\- Oye oye. – dijo el hombre levantando una mano en señal de paz. – Tranquila solo fue una sugerencia. Pero bueno, esta bien, al menos Joyce estará allí con todos ustedes. Vigilándolos.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero Ce lo escucho así que simplemente opto por ir hacia la puerta y cerrarla dejando a su padre del otro lado antes que la charla escalara de una forma que ninguno quería que lo haga.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, el toque clásico de seis golpes en la puerta aviso que Mike había llegado y fue Ce quien corrió a la puerta para abrirle y abrazarlo como si no lo hubiese visto en años aunque, en realidad, lo había visto dos horas antes cuando la llevo a su casa luego de su cita de helados.

\- ¡Mmmh! ¡Te extrañe! – susurro la joven con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novio y su cara presionada en su pecho.

Mike sonrió, hermoso como siempre. – Yo también te extrañe, Ce. – respondió en un susurro y se inclino para besar la cúspide de su cabeza.

Hopper casi vomito.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, se vieron literalmente hace dos horas! – dijo desde el sillón aunque hizo muy bien en no voltearse a verlos o vería uno de esos besos que él les había implorado que nunca se den en su presencia. – Les juro que si me da diabetes, ustedes dos serán los únicos culpables.

Mike rodó los ojos cundo se separo de los labios de su novia. – Hola Jefe. – dijo intentando no sonar despectivo.

El mencionado solo agito su cerveza en el aire como saludo. Ce resoplo pero enseguida sonrió para darle a Mike otro besito.

\- ¿Trajiste los binoculares? – pregunto la chica con emoción tomando las manos de Mike y rebotando en sus propios pies. Realmente no podía esperar para poder ver el cometa. Lo habían visto ya en esos últimos meses, en imágenes que daban en la televisión y de forma lejana en el cielo pero con el telescopio y los binoculares en un horario que además seria el mejor, era algo que realmente la emocionaba.

Su entusiasmo había sido seguramente contagiado por Mike, no cabía duda pero, ¿qué más da? Max le decía que era un nerd pero Ce quizás también lo era a fin de cuentas, de pies a cabeza.

\- Sip. – dijo orgulloso de si mismo palmeando su mochila en la espalda. Había juntado dinero en los últimos dos meses para poder comprar unos muy buenos, si bien no eran un telescopio, eran los que muchos astrónomos habían estado usando y permitirían ver el cometa de forma ideal. – ¿Tu estas lista, amor?

\- Si, solo iré por mi bolso y mi abrigo. – respondió Ce y de un saltito volvió a su habitación a tomar sus cosas y el gorrito rosado tejido que Karen con tanto cariño le había hecho.

Hopper, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y se volteó a mirar a los adolescentes un momento, más específicamente a Mike ya que su hija se estaba abrigando en su habitación.

La boca del Jefe estaba entreabierta en una mueca de preocupación y sorpresa a la vez. El joven en si no hacia nada malo, solo miraba en dirección a su hija y sonreía con esa misma cara de enamorado con que siempre lo hacia y de la que él mismo se burlaba siempre, pero hubo algo que encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Muchas veces – mas de las que quería recordar, en realidad – había llegado extenuado del trabajo para encontrarse a la feliz pareja haciendo tarea de 'lengua' que seguramente _ningún_ maestro les había pedido, y aunque era una imagen que realmente no le gustaba, era la primera vez real que el obvio crecimiento de esos chicos se hizo preocupante, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Amor que haces? – pregunto Mike entre risas y se adentro a la casa del todo, ya que había estado en la puerta, y fue a ayudar a su novia sostenerse en cabello mientras se ponía el gorrito que se le quería subir producto del frizz en sus rulos por el clima húmedo.

¡Eso! ¡Lo había dicho de nuevo!

Hopper se levanto, presa de todos sus instintos y con la boca cada vez mas abierta y los ojos azules desorbitados mientras miraba a aquellos adolescentes como si los viera por primera vez y es que… ¿¡Desde cuándo Wheeler le dice 'amor' a su hija!?

\- Cariño, sostén aquí abajo y me pongo un clip, así. – decía Once dándole indicaciones al muchacho mientras él hacia un bollo con su cabello y luego encerraban todo con el gorrito, asegurándolo con el clip que ella tenia en sus labios.

Los ojos del Jefe casi se salieron de sus cuencas. ¿¡Desde cuándo su pequeñita le dice 'cariño' al muchacho!?

¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Aun les faltan varios meses para cumplir quince años y ya se empezaron a poner apodos? ¿Que seguía después? ¿Hablar de la cena, discutir el pago de hipotecas y poner fecha de casamiento? Si ya comenzaron a decirse cosas así con la naturalidad de una pareja mayor, entonces, ¿que tan lejos estaba la fecha en que los besos inapropiados comenzaran a escalar?

 _Oh no_. No no no y no. Él definitivamente no estaba listo para darle su hija 'la charla' todavía, no. Apenas si había sobrevivido el año anterior cuando tuvo que explicarle una mañana que aquella sangre que había descubierto se llamaba menstruación. ¿Como podría decirle las cosas que debía decirle sobre… sobre _eso_? Dios santo, se sentía un estupido, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo.

Debía hablar con Joyce, si, eso debía hacer. Debía hablar con Joyce, ¡y pronto!

\- ¡Listo, estas preciosa! – festejo Mike con un sincero cumplido y Once le agradeció con un beso casto pero lleno de amor.

Once tomo su mochila y se la calzo y tomo la mano de Mike, listos para salir.

\- Nos vemos mañana, papá, duérmete temprano.

\- La cuidare Jefe, no se preocupe. Buenas noches. – dijo Mike también mientras pasaban ambos por la puerta de la cabaña.

Hopper los siguió aun con un desmadre total en la cabeza y sus apresuradas y exageradas suposiciones, de pronto viéndolos mas grandes, de pronto notando mientras Mike y Ce se subían a la bicicleta del muchacho, que en poco tiempo seguramente el chico tendría un auto y quien sabe… No, no debía pensar en esas cosas.

\- Saludare a Joyce de tu parte, papá. – dijo Ce acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novio pero fue lo que Mike dijo después lo que dejo al Jefe pensando durante toda la noche.

\- Oh estaremos solo nosotros, Ce, Will me dijo que Joyce salía con una amiga que había venido de visitas y se quedaría en Indianápolis porque hacia mucho tiempo no se veían. A fin de cuentas ya estamos grandes. – comento inocentemente y la muchacha festejo, porque nunca habían estado todos ellos juntos en una casa sin preocuparse en irse a dormir temprano o mantener la voz baja.

Ambos adolescentes se perdieron de la vista de Hopper, pedaleando hacia el bosque, dejándolo completamente boquiabierto al saber que nadie estaría allí vigilándolos, y contra todos sus instintos que le decían que vaya a por su hija y no la deje ir, se detuvo porque también sabia que si se lo impedía de ultimo minuto quizás deba reconstruir la cabaña entera si la hacia enojar de esa manera.

Jim Hopper se inclino en el marco de la puerta y aspiro hondo. – Oh Dios, si estas ahí por favor que mi hija no empiece a pensar nombres de hijos, por lo menos.

 **xx**

El hecho de que no haya un adulto alrededor definitivamente hizo la diferencia para el grupo. No tenían a nadie que los enviara a dormir temprano y tampoco que les diga que mantengan la voz baja y aunque ninguno de ellos tenia intenciones ni de tomar alcohol ni hacer cosas indebidas; había algo particular en saber que eran ellos y solo ellos.

La noche en si fue pasando entre hacer bromas, ver una película de ciencia ficción y un documental que sabían que daría en televisión sobre el cometa mismo y algunos juegos; y aunque Max cada tanto los marcaba como un enorme grupo de nerds y se cuestionaba como era que había terminado con ellos, los demás simplemente la abucheaban entre risas y Lucas la callaba con un beso. A fin y al cabo ella también estaba entusiasmada pero no tanto como los muchachos por lo que verían, tentados entre salir a espiar si podían ver el cometa poco brillante en comparación a como lo verían de bien en algunas horas y las historias que habían escuchado de vecinos mayores y de sus abuelos de cuando paso cuando eran niños.

Cerca de la 1 am. estaban todos dormidos sobre los colchones que habían llevado a la sala, debido a que Joyce no estaba esa noche, decidieron juntar el colchón doble de ella, el colchón de Will y el de Jonathan que ya no vivía allí, lo cual llevo a algunas bromas de parte de Lucas, Max y Dustin sabiendo que posibles actividades se habían llevado a cabo en ellos, torturando a Mike por las cosas que Nancy habría hecho con Jonathan y torturando también a Will y Ce, por las cosas que Joyce y el Jefe hacían en el de ella. Claramente hubo una guerra de almohadas y de zapatos antes de que se acostaran a dormir.

Ya por las 4:45 de la mañana, Once se movió en uno de los colchones y froto su mejilla sobre el pecho de Mike pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño y palmeo el lugar con su brazo en donde debía estar su novio y abrió los ojos para confirmar, aun con la luz escasa, que efectivamente él no estaba acostado allí.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscarlo mucho porque escucho sus pasos acercarse, viniendo desde la cocina ya vestido y con una taza en la mano. Once se sentó y el muchacho y noto que ya no era el único despierto.

\- Lo siento, Ce, te desperté. – susurro Mike llegando a su lado y poniéndose en cuclillas.

Once negó. – No, no fue eso. – dijo también en voz baja para no despertar al resto y luego se aclaro la garganta, puesto que aun tenia voz de sueño. Y tenia sueño. – ¿Estas bien, que haces despierto?

Si bien no había ningún indicio para preocuparla, Mike jamás se levantaba antes que ella también despierte porque ella dormía abrazada a él, casi encima de él de hecho mientras la abrazaba en respuesta, acariciándole el brazo o el cabello aun en sueños.

\- Si, amor, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir que aun es temprano. – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla, su mano calentita por sostener su taza.

Ce sonrió al contacto, aunque estaba el termostato y estaban bajo gruesas cobijas, se podía sentir el frío aun del otoño si se salía del confort de una cama. Once estiro su mano al reloj de su novio, prendiendo la luz del mismo para ver la hora, notando también que él estaba ya completamente vestido para salir, excepto por el gorro de lana y los guantes.

La muchacha suspiró bajo la mirada de su novio que esperaba que vuelva a dormirse y quito los cobertores de encima de su cuerpo, dando un quejido al contraste de temperatura y temblando un poco.

\- Amor, vuelve a dormir, esta muy frío. – dijo Mike un poco mas alto pero enseguida calló al notar un gruñido de parte de alguno de sus amigos, quizás Will.

\- Mmm... ¿Quedó agua caliente para mí? – pregunto la muchacha bien bajito mientras se ponía de pie y él hacia lo mismo, buscando entre temblequeos sus pantalones, sus zapatos y sweater.

El joven negó con la cabeza pero no dejo de sonreír ante la evidente intención de su novia de levantarse junto con él y le regalo un besito en la mejilla que la hizo sonreír antes de ir a la cocina y prepararle un té también mientras se vestía. Una vez que ambos estaban abrigados, Mike y Ce se quedaron de pie junto a la ventana, él con un brazo alrededor de su novia y el otro sosteniendo su taza; ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra el pecho del muchacho que era su mundo entero, disfrutando lo calentito de su bebida y el momento.

\- ¿No podías dormir? – pregunto Ce en un susurro y una sonrisita.

Mike negó. – Estoy demasiado entusiasmado supongo. Y… – mantuvo silencio antes de continuar y negó. – No, nada, es una tontería mía.

Ce, por supuesto, no iba a dejar una respuesta a medio decir. – Dime. – pidió sonriendo y codeándole suavecito en forma de juego porque sabia que era vergonzoso, no porque sea algo malo.

\- No, pensaras que soy un… un cursi. – respondió el muchacho en una sonrisa un poco mas amplia y Ce creyó ver un sonrojo comenzando a formarse en sus mejillas. Le hizo querer saber aun más.

\- Mike. – se quejo la muchacha con esa voz de suplica y esos ojos de cachorro que lo volvían loco. – Dime.

El muchacho miro su taza en la mano, el humo blanco del calor de su bebida iluminado por la luz de luna que se colaba y sintiendo la mirada de su novia, enorme y brillante. Sonrió suavemente derrotado por su ternura y sus juegos mentales.

\- Pensaba en ti.

Si bien no era una respuesta fuera de lo común, no era como si no fuera el muchacho más romántico del mundo porque si lo es, Once no entendía exactamente que tenía que ver ella con el entusiasmo de Mike y el cometa, y que no haya dormido mucho.

No le pregunto mas, sabia que iba a decirle así que mantuvo silencio con el comienzo de esa sonrisa en sus labios mientras le daba sorbos a su té, mirando como en realidad él no la mirada: como luchaba para mantener sus mejillas lejos del rosado que inevitablemente escalaba en su piel y la forma en que se lamió esos gruesos, casi rojos labios antes de continuar.

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Mike, necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba recordarle y decirlo él mismo.

Once asintió, convencida que lo decía de verdad y sintiendo las mismas cosquillas en el estomago cada vez que lo decía.

\- Yo también te amo, Mike. – susurro Once y noto que había algo en la mente de su novio. Le acaricio el brazo con la mano que no sostenía la taza porque lo sentía extraño, como si estuviese melancólico. – ¿Qué tienes?

Mike suspiro. – No lo se, es que pienso en muchas cosas con esto del cometa. Durante siglos este espectáculo se ha mostrado ante el mundo, y casi nadie llega a vivirlo dos veces, solo algunos ancianos que lo han podido ver de muy pequeños y aun así si pueden recordarlo es una alegría, pero no es solo eso. No es solo la fortuna de poder verlo ahora cuando sabremos que lo recordaremos para siempre, ya que habremos partido para cuando este regrese. De pronto me puse a pensar en ti mientras estaba acostado, mientras tú dormías sobre mi pecho, y roncabas un poco. – lo ultimo lo dijo en broma aunque ambos sabían que había verdad en eso, ella rió también.

Mike se quedo un momento en silencio y Once miro por la ventana en la oscura noche, en la sombra de los árboles que durante un tiempo en el crudo invierno ella tuvo que ocultarse, sufriendo frío y hambre sin poder volver al cobijo de Mike por protegerlo, antes que Hopper la encontrase. Pensó en el bosque que una noche lluviosa, en condiciones similares, Mike también la halló pero esos recuerdos ya casi no le pesaban porque la vida ahora era buena, porque el calor que la rodeaba era mas intenso y no se refería a los cobertores de las camas, ni al té en sus manos o el sweater que llevaba puesto. El calor que la reconfortaba era el padre que comenzaba a celarla en casa, los amigos que roncaban esparcidos en la sala y por sobretodo el adolescente que tenía un brazo en su cintura y miles de estrellas en sus mejillas rosadas.

\- Estaba recordando el invierno que pasamos sin saber que estabas oculta o incluso antes que Hopper te rescatara. – dijo Mike de nuevo, su voz la tomo por sorpresa ya que ella misma se había perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Él continúo. – En aquel momento recordaba sentir tanta culpa por estar viviendo mi vida o bueno… pretender estarla viviendo ya que sabes que cada sin ti era una agonía. – susurro el muchacho.

Once lo miro fijamente, expectante, podía ver la dificultad en lo que le decía, el peso doloroso de aquel tiempo que aunque fue una gran prueba y muestra de amor, también fue lleno angustia y pena.

\- Antes que quedes atrapada en el Otro Lado, cuando te dije que iríamos al baile y te quedarías en casa, no lo había dicho por decir. Si bien no había medido en ese instante como le explicaría a mi madre que 'oigan, encontré una niña' luego que todo termine, me sentía demasiado optimista para pensar distinto. Había veces incluso que me quedaba cerca de ti en el sótano mientras dormías y pensaba que cuando todo termine había una vida esperándonos. Planeaba cosas, planeaba todo tipo de aventuras contigo pero luego paso lo que paso y en eso quede pensando esta noche.

Se detuvo un momento como si necesitara hacerlo, Ce lo entendió, llevando una mano a su pecho donde latía su corazón.

\- Mike, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres. – susurro sintiéndose culpable por insistir en que le cuente qué lo había mantenido sin poder dormir.

Él negó. – Descuida. – susurro y le beso la frente, siguió hablando. – Me puse a pensar en ese tiempo donde te llamaba cada noche, donde te pensaba cada día y además de preguntarme donde estabas, además de aferrarme a la idea de que seguías viva, también pensaba en los planes que había hecho, en las noches en que te veía dormir aquella semana y que en ese momento ya no sabía si podría cumplir en llevarte y enseñarte todo que quería vivir a tu lado, todo lo que quería que tu descubras a mi lado. – le dijo con el corazón ofrecido en las manos, con los latidos en su garganta, con las lagrimas amenazando en sus ojos profundos.

\- Y mientras estabas durmiendo, Ce, mientras estaba aun recostado y tú apretaste tu abrazo en mí y rozaste tu mejilla en mi pecho, ahí cuando ronroneaste en sueños porque seguía acariciándote el cabello sentí todo el temor, todo el miedo de aquellos tiempos porque no podría vivir sin tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, porque tenerte recostada comigo o bebiendo un té, o enseñándote matemáticas para mi es exactamente lo que soñaba y lo que durante un año pensé que no podría hacer contigo. Sentí el temor de perderte de nuevo y además sentí la inmensa alegría de saber que este evento, que la llegada de este cometa, que las noches que nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo mirando las estrellas, era algo que soñaba vivir desde siempre con mis amigos y desde que llegaste a mi vida, también contigo.

Susurro Mike y se limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir porque a fin de cuentas este era un momento de felicidad, no de tristeza. Las cosas que pasaron, lo que podría haber pasado no importaba. Ella estaba ahí, él estaba ahí.

\- Viviste tantos años encerrada que lo que mas quería, lo que mas quiero es darte todas las experiencias que te perdiste. Y para mi poder estar a tu lado, que me permitas estar contigo mientras vemos algo que se presenta una vez que cada tanto tiempo… Tu me dijiste que yo te he dado las estrellas al hablarte de ellas o cuando te regale las pegatinas para tu habitación, pero para mi tu haces que valga la pena que pase horas averiguando mas sobre ellas para poder decirte todo lo que se. Quizás estemos hechos de polvo de estrellas como aprendimos en COSMOS, pero para mi, tu eres mi estrella, la única que brilla para mi.

Al terminar, Ce no sabía exactamente si debía reír o llorar. Mike mismo parecía no saberlo porque no parecía atreverse a mirarla. Ella le había pedido que hable y él lo había hecho, no solo eso, sino que además parecía que había necesitado decirlo, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo.

Mientras los ojos de Mike seguían fijos mirando por la ventana, Once no podría despegar los suyos de él. Del inmenso amor que sentía por él y como ahí, solo con algunas palabras susurradas con una taza de té en las manos y casi sin mirarla por timidez, él mismo brillo como una supernova que la dejaba encandilada y cuyo resplandor la envolvía entera.

Mike sin duda ha sabido ganarse su amor en todo ese tiempo, desde el primer día de hecho aunque en aquel momento ella no lo sabia, aunque se haya dado cuenta mientras lo escuchaba en el vacío, aunque su padre mismo a veces quiera disminuir ese cariño diciendo que aun eran niños. No, este amor no es de niños, esto es mucho más. Es la expansión del cosmos infinito que fue creado y unido y ha evolucionado para dar vida a un muchacho maravilloso más allá de las palabras que la ama mas que a nadie en todos los universos que puedan existir.

Si ella era su estrella, Once sentía lo mismo por él. Mike es el universo mismo en donde ella había nacido, su hogar, el único que necesitaba para vivir.

La mano que Once tenía sobre su pecho se cerró, jalando en sus dedos la chaqueta del muchacho y él la observo. Ojos miel brillantes de lágrimas retenidas sobre mejillas rosadas y labios entreabiertos. ¿Estaba triste, estaba feliz?

\- Ce, no dije esto para que estés mal, yo…

\- Cállate y bésame. – susurro la chica y lo empujo hacia abajo lo suficiente para fundir sus labios sin nunca querer dejarlo ir.

En los labios del otro cada uno encontraba su centro y flotaban a la inmensidad del infinito. Las luces en sus cerebros, la dopamina subiendo y estallando en cada caricia de sus labios encontrados y en el amor que los envolvía tan real como la noche al final del día, tan cierto como el sol que brillaba, tan eterno como el tiempo mismo. Si las luces que en las nebulosas parpadeaban eran miles de estrellas muriendo para luego esos remanentes dar mas vida, darles vida a ellos, ella moriría cientos de miles de veces durante toda la eternidad para siempre nacer de nuevo porque sabia que en cada una de esas vidas, en cada uno de esos universos, Once estaba destinada a estar con Mike, y no había ni una sola persona ni un solo lugar donde ella prefiera que estar; solo con él, ahí, nada mas.

Pero sin importar cuan eterno pueda ser su lazo o sus besos dulces y adictivos, desafortunadamente se vieron interrumpidos cuando la alarma del reloj de Dustin sonó a las 5:15 AM. y este de un sobresalto se despertó y se puso de pie, todo en el mismo instante. Se sabía que el joven era el que menos dificultades tenía para despertarse en la mañana pero realmente los dejo a ambos con la boca abierta.

El muchacho en pijamas salio de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, colocándola sobre la pijama y noto que ambos Mike y Ce estaba despiertos ya; en la euforia de lo que iban a ver y la emoción y un poco por la nubosidad del sueño restante, no pensó en molestarlos porque estén ambos despiertos en la noche y abrazados, solo sonrió y los felicito por despertarse temprano.

\- ¡Así se hace, chicos, ese es el entusiasmo! – les dijo a ambos y mientras iba vistiéndose y buscando su ropa esparcida y su mochila con su abrigo mas grueso, Dustin no hablo en susurros como ellos lo habían hecho, mas bien empezó a los gritos y a golpear sus manos.

\- ¡Vamos vamos, arriba todos! ¡Will, Max, Lucas, ya despierten o no llegaremos a tiempo! – comenzó a decir en voz muy alta y sin tener cuidado por donde caminaba. A propósito, quería que todos ya se levanten. Estaba demasiado excitado y sabia que tenían el tiempo justo.

\- Uhmm… – Ce se vio tentada a decirle que se tranquilice, que había tiempo pero Mike le hizo seña que no. La verdad eso era muy divertido.

\- ¡Dije que arriba, carajo! – grito Dustin ahora lanzándole zapatos a Lucas quien dormía entre Max y Will. – ¡Lucas, Max, Will, arriba vamos! – siguió diciendo, jalando de los pies a los dos muchachos.

Ce y Mike no podían ya parar de reír pero se corrieron del lugar cuando Lucas le lanzo a Dustin uno de los zapatos de descansaban encima de su cuerpo y decidieron escapar del lugar antes de verse implicados en otra guerra de calzado.

\- Mike, Ce, pongan café el los termos, ¿si? – les pidió completamente exaltado pero de forma mucho mas amable mientras seguía jalando a sus amigos y empujando los brazos que lo querían tirar al suelo. Los mencionados asintieron y desde la cocina, aun envueltos en la magia que compartieron y las risas que no podían callar por como se comenzaban a palear sus amigos nuevamente, llenaron cuatro términos de café calentito para el rato que permanecerían en el frío de la cantera.

 **xx**

Realmente estaba frío. ¿Hopper pretendía que Mike vaya en bicicleta a buscarla y luego vuelva con esas temperaturas y encima con el estado de la nieve a su alrededor? Aun había partes que tenían nieve pero la mayoría de ella se había ido o se había transformado en agua nieve, haciendo las calles más resbalosas y por ende más peligrosas. No, su padre definitivamente estaba loco si pensó que ella expondría a su novio a tal peligro o a tal resfriado.

Los seis chicos abrigados de pies a cabeza en abrigos gruesos con chaquetas rompevientos, pantalones gruesos encima de sus pijamas, botas, guantes y gorros de lana, partieron en bicicleta hacia la cantera bajo el cielo nocturno a las 5:35 am y llegaron a su destino solo diez minutos después, sabiendo que tenían una hora y media viendo el cometa de lejos en el horizonte y que luego verían con mayor brillo y plenitud cuando comenzara a amanecer, en ese cielo claro/oscuro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar aun sin los binoculares y sin el telescopio podían ver la silueta preciosa del cometa, como esperando a sus invitados para brillar frente a ellos. Quieto en el cielo nocturno a la vista pero sabiendo que en realidad viajaba a una velocidad increíble. Sencillamente precioso.

\- Miren, creo que este es su mejor día, definitivamente. – dijo Dustin cuando pararon, su aliento como el de los demás visible con esas temperaturas de 1ºC.

\- Lo se. – concordó Lucas. Ya lo habían visto a lo largo de ese tiempo pero ellos habían escuchado que en esa época iban a encontrarlo en una posición mucho mas afortunada y tenían razón. Incluso entrecerrando los ojos podía distinguir la roca de la cola pero quizás era su imaginación. Se volteo a su novia. – ¿Que opinas, nena?

Max, sin embargo, tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que su nariz y la mirada que le lanzo a su novio no tenía nada de agradable ni mucho menos romance. La muchacha brincaba sobre sus propios pies y temblaba aunque estaba bien abrigada.

\- Te odio, acosador. Estoy muriendo de frío. – dijo la chica pelirroja, su bufanda la envolvía hasta la nariz por lo que su voz sonó muy baja.

Lucas sin embargo rió. – Lo siento, nena, ven. – dijo el muchacho yendo a envolverla en sus brazos y Max suspiro a su tacto, al calor que él le daba aunque quizás ese calor tenia que ver mas con lo que sentía que lo que él la cubría.

\- Oigan perdedores armen el telescopio. – pidió Max, empujando con su pie la piernas de alguno de los chicos cerca de ella aunque no supo de quien fue, ella tenia la cara hundida en el pecho de Lucas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Díselo a tu novio, es su equipo! – se quejo Dustin, limpiándose la pierna de la huella de Max.

\- No, Lucas esta ocupado. – respondió la adolescente con voz amortiguada, disfrutando de su estufa humana.

\- Yo te ayudo, no creo que podamos contar con Mike tampoco. – se ofreció Will con una sonrisa apuntando a sus otros dos amigos del otro lado y como el muchacho estaba abrazando a su novia mientras Ce se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Dustin vio a las parejas y por un momento deseo poder tener una chica que lo quiera usar como abrigo pero inmediatamente sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Tenía algo más bello que admirar en ese momento. Cuando terminaron de armar el telescopio de Lucas, – tampoco era que sea tanto trabajo, solo había que sacarlo de su caja y colocarlo sobre el trípode –, comenzaron a pelearse sobre quien lo usaba primero ya que Dustin reclamaba que él lo había armado y Max que era su derecho por ser novia de su dueño.

Will fue el primero, luego Lucas, les siguieron Once, Mike y al final Dustin y Max ya que él le gano en 'piedras, papel o tijeras'.

Cuando se hizo el horario lentamente comenzaba a cambiar el color del cielo de un azul oscuro casi negro, a un azul un poco mas brillante y aclarando minuto a minuto, el grupo comenzó a turnarse con el telescopio y los binoculares mientras el brillo y la forma de Halley se relavaba mejor que nunca frente a sus ojos asombrados y la expectativa de ver tal espectáculo que valía levantarse en plena madrugada y con mucho frío.

Una obra increíble de la creación, todo lo que necesitaba darse para que un pedacito perdido de cuando el universo fue creado, volviese cada 76 años a darles una visita y se vistiese de gala para ellos cuando el Sol calentaba su superficie y los gases, el polvo y el hielo le regalaban una cola brillante para ser admirado; simplemente un evento magnifico de ciencia y belleza.

\- ¡Maldición, es jodidamente hermoso! – dijo Dustin inclinado en el telescopio y volvieron a rotar cada uno viendo la imagen tan clara que ofrecía y luego yendo a los binoculares que aunque no eran un telecopio en si mismo, eran excelentes también.

\- ¿No será hermosa? – pregunto Will y Lucas asintió, dándole la razón.

\- Si, hermosa. – dijo Max también ahora con un ojo en el telescopio después de Mike y le dejo el espacio a Once también.

\- Pero es 'el' cometa y además Halley era un hombre.

\- Además si bien él no fue el primero en verlo, se llama así porque con la ayuda de Newton, fue Edmund Halley quien calculo su orbita dentro de la nube de Oort y, además gracias a él las personas dejaron de creer que era un presagio de desastres como se creía en la antigüedad. – dijo Mike mientras le pasaba los binoculares a su novia.

\- Pero es Cometa Halley y Halley se usa como nombre de niña, ¿no? – razono Will aunque no estaba del todo seguro por que estaban discutiendo si un cometa en realidad es un cometa, no un niño o una niña.

Dejaron el tema por el momento, tenían frío como para discutir el género o sexo de un objeto estelar y además estaban demasiado enamorados del cometa como para focalizar en otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos mientras ahora Mike miraba sobre los binoculares sintió a Once a su lado abrazándole, quizás porque seguía teniendo un poco de frío y también sueño.

\- ¿Que te parece Ce? – pregunto el muchacho con una brillante sonrisa. Sus labios llenos y naturalmente rojos ahora parecían mas rojos que antes en contraste con su piel clara, se veían tan deliciosos también con el protector labial que Ce le había puesto con un beso.

No importaba si Mike no quería hidratarlos o si le daba un poco de vergüenza ponerse humectante para cuidarlos del frío, Ce se había colocado un poco en sus propios labios y le había dado un buen beso porque los labios de Mike le pertenecen a ella y ella cuidaba todo lo que le pertenecía.

\- Yo también creo que es 'ella'. – respondió Once mirando al cometa a lo lejos mientras con una mano abrazaba a su novio de un costado, ocultando su cara en su propia bufanda pero sonriendo. Mike se veía tan bonito con sus guantes enteros y esa expresión de plenitud porque ahora ella sabia que ver el cometa juntos significaba mucho mas que solo estar ahí, viéndolo. Once continúo. – Halley, me gusta ese nombre.

\- Si, es bonito. Quizás cuando tengamos una hija podremos ponerle ese nombre, si quieres. – respondió Mike tan naturalmente que solo pareció notarlo cuando termino.

Once jadeo ante la sorpresa, definitivamente Mike la había tomado con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentir el color rosa reptar por sus mejillas, tanto las suyas como las de Mike, que sabia que no se estaba poniendo rojo solo por la temperatura baja que hacia.

\- Oh mierda, digo… Yo no estaba dando por sentado que tu, quiero decir eso es solo si tu quieres…

Pero luego Ce sonrió tan calidamente, tan dulcemente tomando los binoculares ella misma y comenzando a ver el cometa que Mike se relajo, sabiendo que ella entendía que a veces él hablaba sin pensar. Aunque tampoco era sin pensar porque en realidad él le prestaba atención a esas cosas, porque él meditaba todo lo que hacia y así lo había dicho solo unas horas atrás, contándole que había planeado ese día desde la semana en que la tuvo escondida.

Ce no lo miro, solo siguió mirando el cometa cuando hablo de nuevo. – Me encantaría, Mike.

Ahora fue su turno de jadear. – ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió y luego suspiro profundo, dejando los ojos fijos en el cometa mientras iba amaneciendo y el cielo iba aclarando cada vez mas, para pronto cubrirlo hasta el atardecer. Estaba maravillada con su belleza y por un momento Once sintió que no solo estaba mirando aquel cuerpo celeste, sino al futuro.

\- Halley Wheeler, me gusta como suena. – susurro Ce, sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le quiso pasar a Mike los binoculares de nuevo.

Él le permitió que siga usándolos, perdidamente enamorado y demasiado lleno de un sentimiento de eternidad nuevo. Se puso tras ella y cerro sus brazos en su cintura, apoyando el rostro en la cabeza de su novia y aspirando el aroma de su shampoo aun através de su gorrito tejido y también para que ella no vea su enorme y boba sonrisa que tenia pintada en los labios.

\- A mi también me gusta. – susurro Mike y luego se agacho a besarle la mejilla y luego volvió a su gorrito.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, quería tener este capitulo listo para mediados de enero para en San Valentín tener listo otro nuevo pero este capitulo me llevo mucha investigación aunque no lo parezca, además de que estuve de vacaciones._

 _ **Nota:**_ _La información que lee Dustin en la historia, (que es una publicación real) luego fue modificada cuando la_ _ **Misión Giotto**_ _dio los resultados finales de las medidas del cometa. Si bien la cola mide millones de kilómetros, su núcleo es mucho más pequeño._

 _Es por eso y por el esfuerzo que tiene que pido que POR FAVOR_ _ **dejen reviews**_ _porque en el capitulo anterior recibí solo cuatro, (no se donde están todos los que dejaban reviews antes), pero mientras tanto quiero agradecer especialmente a_ _ **HERMY30**_ _,_ _ **MARI**_ _, otros guests que siempre dejan comentarios y espero que se hagan cuenta en FF así puedo agradecerles individualmente. También quiero agradecer a_ _ **Ibet Elisa**_ _quien me sigue en Instagram y felicitarla porque se graduó en la universidad, ¡bravo niña!_

 _Espero que el próximo capitulo no me tome tanto tiempo y mientras tanto les deseo un muy feliz día de San Valentín adelantado y aquí les dejo la lista de los capítulos que vienen para que puedan votar en un comentario cual quieren que sea el siguiente que escriba._

 _: MÍO - 1984_

 _: BAILA CONMIGO - 2006_

 _: LIMONADA - 1988_

 _: ¿POR QUÉ YO? - 1997_

 _: CADA DÍA, A CADA HORA - 1989_

 _: PROMESA - 1993_

 _: MI CHICA - 1993_

 _: PRIORIDADES - 1990_

 _: EL INDICADO - 2007_

 _: TÚ - 1984_

 _: UN RESPIRO DE LIBERTAD – 1984_

 _Recuerden, solo sigo escribiendo_ _ **mientras me dejen feedback**_ _._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Mío

Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Rated: K+. / Romance - Friendship. / (Eleven y Mike); Dustin, Max, Will, Lucas, Nancy._

 **xx**

 **MÍO**

Diciembre 15, 1984.

Mientras la canción se iba desvaneciendo, Mike y Once eran concientes que aunque podían escuchar su letra cada vez más lejana, su melodía cada vez más suave, esa canción duraría para siempre porque así se sentía ese momento.

Un pestañeo en la eternidad; un momento que se les fue arrebatado por casi un año y un beso que se habían dado aun cosquilleando en sus labios – y por el cual no podían dejar de sonreír sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos, aun con ambas frentes juntas –. Ese beso que había sido tomado de arrebato por parte del niño y que ella se había sorprendido de recibir sin saber exactamente que había sido y que habían soñado poder compartir de nuevo, que casi se habrían dado hace mas de un mes antes que Hopper les interrumpiera; un beso que finalmente había sucedido, que finalmente habían compartido y que Once, finalmente había respondido.

¿Cuanto habían soñado ese momento? Mike llamo durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días a la muchacha que lo sostenía firmemente del cuello mientras se aferraba a la esperanza luchadora en contra de una realidad que no quería aceptar; la había llamado para mantenerla al tanto de los sentimientos que no se había animado a decir, del cariño mas allá de la amistad que no podía negar, de sus intenciones y sus deseos puros que habían florecido como evidencia celestial que la necesitaba sin pensarlo dos veces, que la adoraba sin cuestión aparente. La había necesitado y la había extrañado, la había soñado, había prometido una vida para ella que no había podido cumplir cuando se le fue arrebatada pero ahora Once estaba allí, con él.

Michael Wheeler, presidente del club audiovisual de la escuela media, nerd para todos sus compañeros, cara de rana para los abusivos, niño problema desde que ella se había desvanecido y ni sombra siquiera del niño que antes vivía en él, finalmente había despertado de la pesadilla que vivía cuando no se refugiaba en los sueños donde ella volvía. Esos sueños que habían sido aquello que ansiaba al despertar cada día porque en ellos la veía, porque en ellos ella estaba ahí. Porque la realidad durante un año le dolía y se le clavaba cual puñal al bajar al sótano y no verla allí; al vivir su vida, al tener su desayuno, al ir a la escuela preguntándose si Once siquiera había comido ese día o si había dormido, o si estaba acaso con vida. Los sueños lo habían refugiado, le habían dado algo que esperar; le habían otorgado un momento de temporaria locura donde se veía a él mismo en el sótano llamándola y a ella junto a él. Esos sueños que renovaban su esperanza y le decían _"Vamos, junta tu corazón, aguanta un poco mas porque ella esta ahí afuera, porque te necesita_ " y Mike cada día se daba fuerza de voluntad porque algún día volvería. Porque algún día él mismo volvería en si a ser quien había sido, a reír con ganas y esta vez lo haría tomándola de la mano porque seria ella quien lo regresara a la vida.

Sentía a Once sonrojada, frente unida a la suya sin atreverse a mirarlo a causa de la más hermosa timidez… No importaba, estaba todo bien, estaba mas que bien mientras tanto él seguía sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura, moviéndose con la melodía que se desvanecía a medida el mundo alrededor de ambos volvía a aparecer.

Pero si Mike se sentía feliz, entonces había que inventar una nueva palabra para explicar lo que Once sentía.

Hopper la había llevado al baile sin dejar de repetirle que solo serian dos horas, que no podían arriesgarse mucho. _"Oye, escúchame y pon atención, lo digo en serio niña. Solo serán dos horas y debemos volver."_ había dicho por décimo cuarta vez mientras ella saltaba en su asiento, mientras se revisaba el cabello que jamás había tenido arreglado así y se revisaba esos lindos colores que Joyce le había puesto en los ojos y en los labios mientras el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que golpeaba contra su pecho y sus latidos hacían eco con el nombre y el rostro del niño que le había dado todo: un sueño, una luz y un futuro.

¿Que le diría a Hop-padre (debía acostumbrarse a decirle padre) cuando la vea acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? Porque así estaba ahora, porque le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y se sentía maravillosa. Porque él le había dicho que solo serian dos horas, que intentase entenderlo y que por ahora debía conformarse con un compromiso, con ser 'un poco feliz'. No, no era un poco feliz. Tener la frente apoyada contra la de aquel hermoso niño, tener sus manos en su cintura mientras vestía un lindo vestido y estar en el baile al cual se habían prometido mientras las pestañas de Mike acariciaban la piel de su rostro y se movían al ritmo de esa canción que se le grabo a fuego en el corazón; todo eso era ser completamente, eternamente, infinitamente, absurdamente y maravillosamente feliz.

Feliz desde la raíz de cada nuevo cabello en su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Feliz porque una noche fría llena de temores, de dolor, de una vida arrancada y sin esperanzas, tres niños impulsados por el amor y la amistad la encontraron por accidente y ella vio la luz no en la linterna que sostenían sino en los ojos chocolate de aquel niño ahora adolescente que se quito su chaqueta, la puso en sus hombros y la guió a su bicicleta donde le dio aquella salvación que tanto había rogado a la vida durante esos años en los que fue solo una prisionera.

Feliz porque en sus interminables y aburridas tardes de telenovelas que sin opción se volvieron su adicción ella había aprendido que aquella linda y nueva cosa que Mike había hecho con su boca se llamaba 'beso' y que eso… Uf, eso significaba muchísimo mas de lo que había siquiera imaginado en aquel momento y de alguna manera se había encontrado a si misma repitiendo esa escena en su cabeza y como seria, que tan bello seria tener mas de esos con Mike como lo veía en la TV en la cabaña; como se besaron solo dos minutos atrás.

¿Como explicar las ganas de reír, gritar, llorar de alegría y saltar mientras sentía a Mike en sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos que no se iba a borrar?

Porque Once no tenia palabras suficientes aun, porque aun debía preguntar y pensar que y como decir las cosas que quería decir pero sabia que aquello que sentía por Mike tenia una palabra. Una palabrita pequeña pero que hacia revolotear en su estomago un numero infinito de mariposas porque él y esa palabrita ambas solo tenían cuatro letras y significaban muchísimo mas.

 _Amor._

Ambos lo probaban ahora en su boca, lo daban vuelta en sus cabezas viajando por todos los canales de su cerebro y juntándose con el corazón para encastrar como pieza de rompecabezas en un tablero interno que ninguno de los dos se había animado a afrontar en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos. Se habían soñado, se habían visitado en el vacío, se habían llamado, se habían llorado; se habían incluso visto en el deseo que los consumía de querer abrazarse y llorar y reír y la necesidad punzante de encontrarse de nuevo y ya nunca mas dejarse ir. En todo ese tiempo lo habían visto; aquello que había sido plantado en una noche de lluvia, que había germinado en una semana de aventuras y tragedias, que había comenzado a nacer en un beso robado en la cafetería y que floreció en la soledad y la desesperanza y que aun así ninguno había querido admitir que decir la palabra y afrontar que esa amistad se había transformado en algo mas seria someter el corazón a un dolor millones de veces mayor.

Pero ahora lo podían decir, ahora la idea de saber ese amor era posible, era tangible, estaba presente y en los brazos del otro les daba la valentía necesaria para que esas simples cuatro letras tomen su lugar correspondiente y diga si, aquí esta, esto es amor.

\- ¿Ce?

Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos pero jamás de lo que sentía. Habían dejado de moverse al ritmo de la música porque aquella hermosa canción había terminado para dar lugar a una mas veloz, pero ella aun sentía su cuerpo moverse. Se sentía danzando en nubes y en los miles de colores y sensaciones que le traía un mundo donde la libertad y el amor vinieron de la mano de un joven con dulces labios y lleno de pecas.

\- ¿Hm?

Con sus frentes aun pegadas y Once mirando sus pies quietos, su pecho cerca del suyo y sintiendo el pulgar de Mike jugar con el cinturón de su vestido, supo qué era lo iba a decirle y sintió otra nueva y aparentemente interminable serie de temblores y cosquillas por las mariposas en su estomago. Lo sabia, sabía lo que diría.

\- ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

Y Once sonrió; sabia que iba a preguntarle eso, como si necesitara su permiso, como si ella no hubiese soñado con miles de esos besos por el resto de sus vidas.

Asintió lentamente y sin atreverse a mirarlo porque el calor de sus mejillas era abrumador y el nudo de felicidad en su garganta demasiado grande para permitirle hablar. Le faltaba el aliento y su beso seria aquello que le permitiera de nuevo respirar.

De a poco y casi sin despegarse de la pose en la que estaban Mike bajo e inclino su rostro lentamente en lo que pareció una eternidad y Once pudo apreciar la dulzura y el cuidado que tenia, como si fuera necesario, como si ella fuera a moverse a otro lado que no sea hacia él; pero le sirvió para apreciarlo. Para notar el roce de sus narices mientras instintivamente ella también inclinaba solo un poco su rostro hacia arriba y como Mike separaba solo un poco sus labios, Ce se percato por primera o décima vez lo rojos, brillantes, suaves y hermosos que eran y como sabia besarla cuando esos dueños de los maravillosos besos que le daría el resto de su vida se posaron sobre los suyos y esta vez permanecieron allí.

Esta vez se quedaron conectados.

Si bien era un beso casto, un beso tierno, sus bocas se conectaron de una forma que había detenido el mundo entero, el tiempo y toda la vida alrededor de ellos. Lo único que existía era el calor compartido, los brazos de Once uniéndolos aun mas abrazando a Mike y él haciendo lo mismo con ella, abrazándola, uniéndola a su cuerpo de forma que no había duda alguna que esos dos niños de trece años estaban enamorándose cada segundo un poco mas. Que ese segundo beso de la noche era también un primer beso y cada uno que le siguiera también lo seria porque Mike no tenia la mas minima intención de dejar de besarla si ella se lo permitía y Once no tenia objeción alguna; si Hopper le dio solo dos horas entonces esas dos horas las pasaría en los labios del muchacho que quería.

Ese momento era un punto mágico entre la esperanza y los sueños realizados y ambos suspiraron en su beso, antes de ser abruptamente interrumpidos por un agudo grito.

\- ¡Ah no puedo creerlo! ¡Tu primer beso! – la voz de Nancy llego hacia ellos tan rápido que los sobresalto, robándoles el momento y cortando el contacto que tanto estaban disfrutando. La joven de diecisiete años se acercaba hacia ellos tapándose la boca – si, ahora se tapaba la boca – y acercándose mientras ambos seguían aun en los brazos del otro. Detrás de ella también venía Dustin con una gran y burlona sonrisa que Mike quería borrar de una bofetada.

Pero en lugar de eso, Mike sonrió. Él sonrió por la cara de felicidad de Nancy, por la sonrisa de Dustin que aunque seguramente venia acompañada de algún chiste inapropiado – y genial – era además de saber que tanto su amigo como todos sabían lo que él mismo había esperado ese momento; y sonrió aun mas porque Ce se había sentido tan tímida de pronto, avergonzada y preciosa que escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y cuando lo hizo Mike también sintió su hermosa sonrisa contra su piel. Felicidad, si, sin duda.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, Mike, presencie tu primer beso! – volvió a decir Nancy ahora junto a ambos y mirando a Once, notando enternecida hasta la medula como aquella valiente niña abrazaba a su hermano menor y como se refugiaba en él. Ya lo había visto cuando los salvo, cuando entro a la casa Byers y cuando se abrazaron frente a todos. Era tan claro que habiendo visto ese beso y aquel momento que su hermanito que no paraba de crecer y aquella niña tan especial habían formado un vínculo para toda la eternidad.

La niña, la adolescente en realidad cuyo sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas, estaba escondida en el hueco del cuello de Mike y Nancy supo que nunca había visto una imagen más bella y real.

La naturalidad en la que su hermanito menor, aquel con el cual peleaba siempre pero que Nancy defendería con uñas y dientes, aquel que cuando tenia un año y ella cinco la sorprendió regalándole su primer palabra mientras le enseñaba un juguete; ese hermoso recuerdo de su niñez caía sobre la adolescente mientras ese pequeñito que pronto la pasaría en estatura y poco a poco se convertía en un hombre, ahora ella podía ver que había un brillo en Mike que durante un año no vio. Lo noto en ese momento como una revelación que Mike no había sido el mismo y desde que Once llego de nuevo, desde que vio el rostro de su hermano cuando la vio, desde que noto que Mike desayunaba con ganas, reía con fuerza y vivía con intensidad; Nancy Wheeler notó que eso que había visto, que ese beso que interrumpió era el mundo volviendo a su orden. Era lo que debía ser y nada más.

La forma en que Mike metió una mano en su bolsillo pero dejo la otra en la cintura de la adolescente junto a él con la seguridad de que ese era su lugar; la forma en que él apenas si le miraba a los ojos – seguramente avergonzado por haber sido pescado por su hermana mayor – pero a la vez sonreía mientras aquella niña no lo soltaba. La manera en que aquella niña que se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, que nunca había tenido una vida normal, simplemente había besado al muchachito en cuestión y como lo abrazaba con la confianza nacida desde el fondo del corazón de que ese también era _su_ lugar; todo eso le enseño a Nancy que no había visto nunca antes una forma de amar tan intensa y tan natural.

Hechos el uno para el otro. Su hermanito menor y la pequeña a quien de a poco comenzaban a conocer, separados durante casi un año y solo habiéndose conocido una semana ahora con un lazo tan fuerte que sintió que iba a defender esa hermosa relación con la misma fiereza que defendería a Mike desde el día que nació.

\- Hola Ce, estas muy bonita. – saludo la joven ofreciendo una sonrisa y ante sus ojos vio mas de eso que estaba naciendo. Mike acariciando la espalda de la chica aferrada a él y susurrando en su oído algo que solo ella pudo oír, causando que Once mirara a Nancy pero aun sin despegarse de él y regalándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Gracias Nancy, tu también. – dijo en voz baja y tímida y luego así sin mas volvió a meter su rostro en el cuello de Mike y Nancy entendió en la forma en que acariciaba el hombro del muchacho y sonreía contra la tela de su chaqueta que no se escondía por timidez, sino que estaba llenándose de él.

¿Que tan profundo y que tan genuino era ese vinculo que podía ver? No lo sabia pero la seriedad y la comodidad en que con simples e inocentes toque ambos se buscaban uno al otro aun estando abrazados, le enseñaron que eso era amor.

Nancy asintió. – Bueno, debo volver a mi puesto. Diviértanse. – y se despidió de la feliz pareja porque ese era su momento.

Desafortunadamente no todos pensaban así y Dustin se quedo allí junto a ambos con una inmensa sonrisa y Mike opto por reír, mezcla de la exasperación y la gracia y un poco para reprimirse la bofetada.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Que tenemos aquí?

\- Ya cambia esa cara. – chillo el aludido.

Once se sintió más cómoda frente a Dustin y le sonrió, sin soltar a Mike por supuesto.

\- Hola Dustin. – dijo con una bella sonrisita que marcaba sus hoyuelos y él asintió.

\- Señorita. – saludo el chico haciendo un exagerada reverencia frente a ella, lo cual le robo una risilla. – Veo que Hopper finalmente accedió a traerte.

Ambos Mike y Once abrieron los ojos en sorpresa en lo que tanto Will, Lucas y Max se acercaban a ellos entre risas y rápidamente señalando a la muchacha y festejando que este allí.

\- Oigan, oigan esperen. – dijo Mike poniendo una mano frente a sus amigos. – Ustedes… ¿Ustedes sabían que ella vendría?

No le pregunto a Once porque ella misma se veía igual de sorprendida. Sus amigos, sin embargo, rodaron los ojos y estallaron en risas.

\- ¡Pff, obviamente! ¿Por que te crees que te insistimos en venir aquí? – dijo Lucas con satisfacción, como cuando presenta un proyecto de ciencias que termina siendo ganador. – El Jefe nos pidió comprar el ticket y todo.

\- Si, Hopper vino el otro día a mi casa a ver como estábamos y me pregunto cuando era el baile porque Ce se lo mencionaba siempre. – comento y miro a la jovencita aferrada a Mike. – ¿No es así, Ce?

La adolescente sintió como el calor escalaba por sus mejillas y quiso esconder el rostro en el hombro de Mike aunque era justamente de él de quien quería esconder su sonrojo y negar lo que Will dijo pero no podía. Era la verdad, ella había pasado todo ese tiempo hablándole a Hopper de Mike, de las promesas que se hicieron, del baile al que debía asistir, de todo lo que quería compartir con él y mentir no era opción porque los amigos no mienten.

Pero le daba mucha pena admitirlo en especial cuando Mike la miraba así, tan cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa en los labios que unos minutos atrás ella estaba besando. Solo pudo asentir.

\- Wow, no se que decir. – susurro Mike, su aliento a menta le hacia temblar las rodillas.

Para Will, Lucas y Dustin, si bien aquella escena y esa forma en la que ambos se miraban los hacia sentir un poco incómodos y fuera de lugar porque esos dos simplemente se miraban y se sonreían como si no existiese nadie, a la vez les causaba una felicidad extraña y burbujeante desde el fondo del corazón. No solo era ver a la pequeña que se volvió su amiga o, en el caso de Will, ver feliz a la niña que hizo tanto por él sin siquiera conocerlo; era también ver a Mike volver a la vida.

Durante tanto tiempo su amigo, su mejor amigo había estado ausente, triste, malhumorado y rebelde. No era ni la sombra de aquel muchacho que era el líder del grupo, que ponía todo como el Maestro del Calabozo y ni hablar que sus bromas se habían vuelto nulas. Había estado tan perdido, tan distinto y cuando Dustin les explico que Mike la llamaba cada noche mientras se aferraba a la desesperada esperanza que ella estuviese viva, los tres entendieron que en realidad el cambio en su amigo era porque él también se había ido.

El chico que estaba ahí era una cáscara vacía del joven que ellos querían; una cáscara llena de pedazos rotos que no podían rearmarse porque la razón y el amor lo habían atravesado cuando aquella niña apareció en su vida y luego, cuando se le fue arrancada, sus sueños también se fueron con ella. Pero ahora no solo Once había vuelto sino que con ella también lo hizo la sonrisa autentica en Mike, los chistes, los juegos y el amigo que había estado siempre con ellos. El amor que sentían por su amigo había sido lo que les había impulsado a resistir su humor, a resistir sus enojos y a complotar para que ella pueda estar ahí porque los tres habían juntado los pedazos rotos de su mejor amigo y ahora esos pedazos finalmente volvían a su lugar de la mano de la jovencita que le habían visto besar solo minutos atrás.

Pero tanta cosa dulce era mejor interrumpirla o a todos les daría diabetes y afortunadamente Max apareció tras Lucas con dos vasos llenos.

\- Oye acosador, ten, te traje ponche. – comento la muchacha pelirroja mientras pasaba entre Lucas y Will y solo ahí se percato de la presencia nueva en el circulo de amigos. – ¡Oh, Ce! ¡Que sorpresa, no sabia que estarías aquí esta noche!

Si bien Lucas y Dustin habían visto aquella vez como Once rechazo la mano amiga de Max, esta vez fue la primera vez que Will y Mike lo veían en persona.

Once no solo no saludo a Max sino que se puso súbitamente seria en cuanto la chica se apareció y si las miradas pudieran cavar hoyos en la cabeza, Max entonces estaría repleta de ellos. Su respuesta fue tomar la mano de Mike como marcando cual era su lugar, no sabia exactamente que lugar tenia ella misma pero si sabia que quería dejar bien en claro que ella no tenia permitido tomarle la mano a _su_ Mike; se aferro del brazo del joven con la otra y resopló sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, apoyando su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

Un mensaje claro: si pretende quitárselo, debería vérselas con ella.

Afortunadamente los cuatro chicos notaron el intercambio de miradas y quizás por el bien de todos, (y para preservar a Max con vida), decidieron poner paños fríos en el asunto.

\- Bien uhm, creo que yo también tengo sed. Mike, ven conmigo un momento. – dijo Dustin poniendo una mano en su amigo y mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa. – ¿Ce, me prestas a tu novio un momento?

Tanto Mike como Once sintieron que se ahogaron por lo que Dustin dijo pero automáticamente Will tomo la mano de Once, jalándola lejos del muchacho.

\- Ven Ce, baila conmigo. – pidió el chico tomando a la niña y distrayéndola. – Hey, tráigannos ponche, ¿de acuerdo?

Dustin asintió llevándose a Mike con él y haciendo una seña con la cabeza a Lucas. El joven comprendió y simplemente asintió, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Max y sonriendo.

\- ¿De que te ríes, acosador? – pregunto la pelirroja cuando los otros cuatro estaban entretenidos en lo suyo. – No entiendo por que me odia tanto.

Lucas sonrió. – Descuida, Madmax, Dustin y Will se encargaran de todo. Ven, vamos con Jonathan para la foto.

 **x**

Era todo tan lindo, tan animado. Cuando estaban viajando, Once sentía una mezcla de felicidad, nervios y ansiedad por estar ahí; felicidad por ver a Mike, nervios porque había esperado tanto por estar en ese baile con el que tanto había soñado y ansiedad porque en realidad no sabia que esperar. Cuando entro se había sentido abrumada y asustada por la cantidad de gente, por las miradas que se posaban en ella solo para luego ignorarla, lo cual le traía tranquilidad y la calmaba porque nadie se daba cuenta que era diferente y así entre nervios se animo a entrar, buscar a Mike y no presto atención a nada mas que a él.

Ahora, mientras Mike estaba con Dustin buscando algo para beber y ella estaba bailando con Will, podía prestar atención a todo su alrededor. La ropa de los niños cerca de ella, la forma en que las niñas se habían arreglado el cabello, los grupos de amigos separados al azar y la alegría que todos parecían sentir mientras se movían de distintas forma al ritmo de la música que Will parecía disfrutar tanto, tomándola de cada mano y jalándola de lado a lado.

\- ¿Esto es baile también? – pregunto Once entre risas, contagiada también por la sonrisa del chico frente a ella.

Will negó. – No lo se, es la primera vez que vengo, que venimos en realidad pero Jonathan me dijo que bailemos como queramos.

\- ¿Jonathan baila bien?

\- Pff, no. – resoplo Will antes de reír, contagiándola también. – Pero supongo que es cuestión de divertirnos, sentirnos cómodos creo.

Se siguieron moviendo al ritmo de Cindy Lauper un momento más mientras Once miraba a los lados y al techo, a los decorados brillantes y el letrero azul celeste en el fondo del gimnasio hasta que Will hablo de nuevo.

\- Oye Ce, nos estamos haciendo amigos, ¿verdad? Digo tú y yo.

Once miro a Will a los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Aunque a él apenas si lo conocía, también sentía que lo conocía hace mucho y sentía un vínculo fuerte.

\- Si, si somos amigos.

Will asintió. – Bien, así que si somos amigos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro que si, Will.

El muchacho sonrió, dándole un giro mientras bailaban y luego otro para robarle otra risita así la pregunta la tomaba del mejor humor posible.

\- ¿Por que odias a Max? – soltó el muchacho así sin mas.

Once detuvo el baile casi de inmediato, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago y el aire se le hubiese ido de un momento al otro. No quería responder, dio clara señal de eso cuando miro el suelo y se mordió la mejilla, esforzándose en no hacer contacto visual con Will. Pero él apretó sus manos llamando su atención y forzándola a mirarlo. Ojos verdes candidos y comprensivos que la invitaban a confiar. Ella adoraba a Mike pero por un lado agradeció que sea Will quien se lo preguntara porque si le decía a Mike la razón por la que a ella no le gustaba la otra chica, sabía que se desmayaría de pena.

\- ¿Ce?

La respuesta salió como un estornudo. – Porque quiere quitarme a Mike.

Si ella había sentido un momento atrás que se había quedado sin aire cuando Will le hizo aquella pregunta, entonces él ahora sentía lo mismo por su respuesta.

\- ¿Q-que?

Once miro a los lados, asegurándose que ni Mike, ni nadie de sus amigos estuviesen cerca para escucharlos. Se acerco a Will, la música había cambiado a una menos movida pero no tan lenta como la que había bailado antes y permitía moverse lentamente tomando las manos de su nuevo amigo, permitiendo hablar bajito y sabiendo que iba a escucharla bien.

\- Mike. Yo se que lo quiere, lo quiere para ella. – respondió tan seriamente como si hablara de una enfermedad. – Yo, uhmm... A mi me gusta Mike, ¿sabes? Me gusta como… como más que un amigo, de la forma de besos en los labios. – susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo y sintiendo la cara hecha fuego.

Había practicado ese momento durante tanto tiempo e incluso estarle contando a alguien más lo que sentía por aquel muchacho le resultaba tan difícil, no sabia como haría para decírselo a él mismo.

\- Bueno, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta todos, Ce. – la voz del chico mostraba una felicidad casi cerca de la risa causando que la muchacha lo mirara con sorpresa.

¿Como lo sabían?

\- Uhm uh…

\- Ce, los vi, hace un momento y antes que Nancy se acercara a ustedes, ¿sabes? Los vimos darse un beso y no se por que pero algo me dice que ese no fue el primer beso, ¿verdad?

Había un brillo en la mirada del muchacho y una sonrisa cómplice que la obligo a sonreír, sintiéndose bien de hablar de eso con alguien mas.

Once negó, sonriendo. – Fue el tercer beso.

Los ojos de Will se abrieron cómicamente ante la revelación y rió con fuerza. – ¡Oye, mira a Mike!

\- ¿Donde? – Once volteo para buscar al muchacho que le robaba los suspiros y volvió a Will cuando este rió de nuevo.

\- No no, es solo un decir. – dijo el muchacho entre risas, a veces se le olvidaba que ella aun estaba desarrollando como se comunicaba con el mundo. – ¿Así que tres besos, huh? Bueno, si tenias alguna duda que a Mike también le gustas creo que ahí mismo esta tu respuesta. – ofreció el chico y se atrevió a preguntar un poco mas, a querer saber un poco mas. – Lo siento Ce pero, si es claro que tú y Mike se gustan, no entiendo que tiene Max que ver en todo esto, ¿por que crees que ella quiere quitártelo?

A pesar de haberse sentido un poco mas relajada, el hecho que el nombre de aquella muchacha vuelva a la conversación le molestaba. Se sentía insegura, le daba inseguridad y rabia que ella pase horas con los chicos como parte del grupo, que vaya con ellos todos los días a la escuela mientras ella misma los había visto tan poco (Hopper no les dejaba ir a la cabaña) y lo único que podía era enviarse notas con Mike que su padre le hacia llegar a Joyce y ella se las daba a Will quien se las alcanzaba al joven, y viceversa. Pero Max, ella no necesitaba tantos intermediarios, ella lo tenia ahí al alcance de su mano, moviendo el largo cabello que ella no tenia y dando vueltas en esa cosa chata con ruedas, sonriéndole…

Pero decir que era lo que había visto seria admitir que había usado los poderes con ella y, aunque sabia que en algún momento debería confesarlo, no quería hacerlo en ese momento.

Will presintió que había algo, no sabia que y quizás presionar no le haría bien así que opto por otra opción cuando de pasada pudo divisar a la chica en cuestión bailando una canción lenta con Lucas e intercambiando aquella misma mirada de la cual ellos mismos se burlaban cuando molestaban a Mike.

\- Ce, créeme que no tienes nada que temer con respecto a Max. Y si no me crees, mira hacia tu derecha y ve por ti misma.

Y lo hizo, buscando y encontrando casi al instante a la chica de la que estaban hablando bailando con su amigo Lucas como ella misma lo había hecho antes con el muchacho que veía hasta en sus sueños y si le quedaba alguna duda de que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, aquella pareja regalo sin saberlo el espectáculo de darse un beso.

\- Oh…

\- ¡Lo se! – rió Will y paso un brazo por sus hombros para volver a caminar hacia la mesa. – Esos dos también se gustan, ya lo sabíamos también. No se exactamente que es lo que te hacia sentir celosa de parte de Max pero si le dieras la oportunidad verías un poco mas de ella. Si, tiene ciertas formas que son un poco rudas, de hecho Mike no la quería en nuestro grupo y solo fue después que volviste que el comenzó a aceptarla de a poco, mas que nada porque sabe que Lucas siente cosas por ella.

La chica miraba el suelo mientras caminaban y escuchando lo que Will le decía y tomando seriamente la evidencia puesta frente a ella.

\- Tomate tu tiempo, no hace falta que sea hoy, tan solo estate segura que no tienes nada que temer. Incluso si Max fuese a hacer algo de lo que tú piensas, que no lo hará, aun esta Mike y él no tiene ojos ni corazón para nadie que no seas tú.

Las palabras de Will llegaban cual bálsamo a sus oídos sintiendo que el peso de aquella chica se retiraba de sus hombros. Era cierto, Mike también estaba en esa ecuación y cuando miro al frente y lo vio esperándola con dos vasos llenos, una enorme sonrisa y esa conexión palpable infinita, Once supo que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el horizonte. Porque Mike es suyo, enterito y completamente suyo.

 **x**

Si bien no tenia nada de raro que Dustin vaya también a buscar algo para beber, Mike no había nacido ayer y no necesito mirar a su amigo que ya podía ver esa sonrisa burlona que le había dado desde que se acerco a ellos cuando se estaban dando un beso.

\- Ah ya cambia la cara, ¿no?

Pero Dustin tenia otras ideas su sonrisa solo se ensancho. – No se de que me hablas.

El muchacho suspiro en lo que debió ser la quinta vez, rodando los ojos y mirando a Dustin entre harto y divertido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

\- Bueno, ya deja de jugar y di lo que tengas que decir. – dijo Mike mientras tomaba uno de los vasos plásticos de la mesa y esperaba a su turno en la fila a que Nancy le sirva ponche.

Dustin rió. – No, tú deja de jugar. ¿Te crees que ni yo, ni Lucas o Will o incluso Max no sabíamos que estabas hasta los huesitos por Ce? De hecho no creíamos que fueses a avanzar tanto como para darle un beso… Y algo me dice que no fue el primer beso tampoco.

Mike no respondió a eso pero la sonrisa que se le escapo era la confirmación que su amigo necesitaba.

\- ¡Lo sabia! El año pasado, ¿verdad? – exclamo el muchacho levantando los brazos en el aire. – ¡Rayos, Lucas me debe un dólar! Recuérdame que se los pida luego, hoy no creo que tenga ojos para nada más que…

Se interrumpió mirándose los pies un momento y Mike lo noto, cayendo en silencio momentáneamente.

\- Si, pude notarlo. – susurro, sabia que a sus amigos les gustaba la misma chica y también sabia que en realidad Lucas ya había 'ganado'. – ¿Como te sientes?

La sonrisa y la mirada de Dustin decayeron un poco ante la pregunta de Mike. No era que no se lo veía venir pero _verlo_ era otra cosa. De todas formas opto por pasar la pagina y enfocarse en algo mucho mejor, algo que lo ponía contento y que era, además, mucho muchísimo mas divertido.

\- Ah, ya pasara. – hizo una seña con la mano como quitándole importancia. Ambos sabían que era una fachada pero agradeció que no se toque más el tema. – La pregunta es, ¿como te sientes tú? Si es que esa cara de enamorado no lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Shh! ¡Idiota, podrían oírte!

\- ¿Es en serio? – resoplo Dustin. – Bien podrías subirte al escenario y declarártele por el micrófono y nadie se sorprendería. Estas tan enamorado de ella que hasta puedo olerte.

\- Hola de nuevo. – saludo Nancy, recibiendo los vasos de su hermano y su amigo.

Dustin le guiño un ojo y siguió con Mike. – Entonces, ¿cual es el plan?

Mike no pudo detener el sonrojo que trepo por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que plan? – pregunto sin hacer contacto visual ni con su amigo ni con su hermana aunque sentía los ojos de ambos quemándolo.

\- Pues… – comenzó Dustin. – Yo no se mucho de estos temas pero algo me dice que si te gusta una chica y a ella le gustas y oh lo olvidaba, si ya se han besado; creo que lo mas razonable seria pedirle que sea tu novia. ¿Pero que puedo saber yo? Mejor preguntémosle a alguien con más experiencia, ¿quieres? – ofreció el muchacho poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo y mirando a Nancy.

\- Nance, ¿tu que opinas?

\- Oye, no necesito ayuda y no es que vaya a…

\- Si, necesitas ayuda. – interrumpió Nancy. – ¿Por que no hacerlo?

Maldición, realmente no quería hablar de eso con su hermana. – Porque… Porque no se que me dirá, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento los tres mantuvieron silencio y luego ambos Nancy y Dustin comenzaron a reír y él se sintió indignado no solo con ellos sino por como el calor en sus mejillas se extendía hasta el cabello.

\- ¡Hey, esto no es gracioso!

\- Si, si lo es. – dijo la chica frente a los niños que ya no eran tan niños.

\- Cielos Mike, ¿en que mundo vives? Yo no creo que exista realidad en el universo donde Ce te rechace. Rayos, si existe alguien mas obvio que tu, es ella. – respondió Dustin, mofándose pero ayudando a su amigo. – Digo, además de haberse besado, ¿tu crees que esa es la única señal que pudimos ver? Maldición Mike, hace dos semanas cuando Hopper nos permitió ir a verla ella se lanzo a tus brazos al segundo de abrir la puerta y no se despego de ti durante toda la visita. Una parte de mi creyó que si te sostenía del brazo un poco mas fuerte, iba a arrancártelo.

Si bien Mike sabia que sus sentimientos eran mas o menos correspondidos, otra parte de él decía que no. Sabia que era completamente infundado e irracional porque eran sus inseguridades hablando y estas inseguridades no tenían nada en que respaldarse. No había dudas de que Ce también lo quería como él lo hacia. Sonrió detrás de su vaso cuando Dustin dio el ejemplo del día que fueron a verla – cuando Ce y Will finalmente se conocieron –, y pensó en la forma en que ella lo miro durante toda la visita.

Había sido como unos instantes atrás, una de sus manos estaba en la de Mike y la otra abrazándose del brazo, casi colgándose de él como asegurándose que no se vaya a ninguna parte. Por ratos acariciaba su rostro, por ratos frotaba su mejilla en su hombro y la sentía suspirar mientras su propio corazón golpeaba contra su pecho sintiendo que moriría de felicidad.

\- Estoy nervioso. – susurro finalmente, bebiendo un poco de su ponche. Era dulce y no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el brillo en los labios de Ce que sabían a cereza y que aun saboreaba en sus propios labios. Sonrió de nuevo.

\- Mike. – le llamo Nancy quitándolo de su ensimismamiento. – Relájate, llévale un vaso de ponche, siéntense un momento y simplemente dile lo que sientes.

El muchacho asintió pero también le surgió una nueva duda. – Pero quizás no sepa siquiera lo que significa ser novios, quizás ni siquiera sabe que es un noviazgo. No hemos hablando mucho desde que volvió y en las cartas nunca lo hemos mencionado.

La duda de Mike era entendible pero Dustin sabia que decir.

\- Incluso si no sabe que es un noviazgo, si sabe que es lo que siente por ti, amigo. Quizás algunos términos aun no los entiende pero créeme, que si es contigo, ella te entenderá perfectamente.

Mike se quedo en silencio un momento, como probando lo que le dijeron, como si resolviera un calculo matemático y todos los resultados daban en lo correcto. Un sentimiento de seguridad nuevo se expandió en él casi como cuando se inclino a besarla por primera vez esa noche y con la valentía que daba que ella le beso también.

\- Ten. – dijo Nancy dándole un vaso de ponche para Once. – Suerte.

 **x**

Mike estaba en serio nervioso; en su vida creyó que le pediría a alguien que sea su novia. Ósea, si, quizás en algún lugar lejano de su mente creyó que algún día crecería y buscaría algo con alguien pero tampoco lo había deseado. Él veía las relaciones amorosas como un problema, como una burla. Veía a sus compañeros mismos encarnar amoríos desde los once o doce años de edad que duraban una semana cuanto mucho; esa semana era obscenamente publica y demasiado abierta a que todos vean y se entrometan y luego como una telenovela estaban las rupturas igual de dramáticas que las declaraciones de amor que duraban casi nada para luego llorar y posteriormente ser rápidamente olvidadas. Para Mike la idea del amor no le resultaba atractiva, o mejor dicho, la idea de una relación.

Él vivía con sus padres, la pareja menos enamorada que conocía; de Nancy prefería no hablar porque intentaba no pensar en las cosas que su hermana hacia en su habitación con Steve el año anterior y ahora también con Jonathan, y si juzgaba otras relaciones como la de sus compañeros de escuela, no había nada que le llamara la atención para decir que valía la pena.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Allí, mientras la veía acercarse junto a Will, sintiéndose feliz que estén haciéndose amigos, Mike pudo apreciar una vez más que aquello que su abuela le decía era verdad. Que antes pensaba de la forma en que lo hacia porque no le había tocado pero que algún día y sin esperarlo el amor tocaría a su puerta y el golpe seria certero, de lleno y completamente inevitable.

Seria como ser atrapado por un rayo; seria como ser arrollado por un camión y aunque eran analogías que quizás podrían matarlo, mientras Once sonreía llegando de nuevo hacia él y, sin ningún paso previo, se abrazaba a su cuerpo y hundía su rostro en el cuello aspirando su perfume, Mike supo que esas metáforas que le dijo su abuela eran ciertas porque sin duda podría morir allí mismo.

Todo el rechazo que había sentido hacia el tipo de relaciones amorosas que parecían compartir sus compañeros había sido completamente fundado; él rechazaba la idea de ese romance porque esos noviazgos que veía en los demás no era lo que él buscaba. Lo que Mike quería era amor de verdad, era una relación real y no un amorío de una semana o un matrimonio que apenas hablaba o una serie de encuentros ocasionales; sino el abrazo de Once en su cuerpo mientras él sostenía dos vasos de ponche y la respiración de la muchacha contra su piel le hacia cosquillas.

Quería aquello que durante cerca de un año temió decir en voz alta por miedo a admitir que se había enamorado y que quizás ese amor no volviese nunca. Miedo a admitir que había encontrado aquello a lo que estaba destinado y se le había arrancado para siempre. Ahora podía decirlo, ahora podía admitir que sus sentimientos habían crecido mas arriba que cualquier rascacielos y la profundidad en que ese cosquilleo llegaba podía fácilmente alcanzar el núcleo del planeta, atravesarlo y salir del otro lado para dar la vuelta y volver a atravesarlo.

El rayo que lo atrapo, el camión que lo atropello y cada latido de su corazón ahora tenia una sola dueña. Era ella, Once, que le había concedido el enorme honor de ser su primer, segundo, tercer beso y – oh cielos – le repartía besitos en su quijada mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Donde había aprendido a hacer eso? Rayos, el cosquilleo, la electricidad que le causaban hacían que quiera caer de rodillas y a la vez le daba tantas energías que de meter los dedos dentro de un toma corriente creía que podía brindar electricidad a todo el planeta.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Dustin junto a él. La sonrisa que llevaba entre ganas de hacer chistes y felicidad, hacían que pronto comenzara a dolerle la cara, y es que Mike había hecho la expresión mas cómica del mundo cuando él mismo vio a Ce volver a abrazarlo sin ningún preámbulo y ahora con una confianza que no creyó ver tan rápido, rociaba de besitos pequeños al joven en sus brazos, tanto que este tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa y las manos con dos vasos al tope de ponche.

Cuando Dustin apoyo los vasos que Mike sostenía y los dejaba tranquilos, el joven le guiño un ojo a su amigo quien gesticuló un 'gracias' y Mike se vio libre de abrazarla y de acariciar su espalda con delicadeza mientras veía a donde iban esos súbitos cariños.

\- Vi eso en una telenovela y quería hacerlo. – susurro Once luego de interrumpir sus pequeños besitos y se retiró lo mínimo indispensable para poder mirarle a los ojos. – Yo vi muchas cosas que hacen en telenovelas.

Si bien Mike sabia que posiblemente Once se estaba refiriendo a besos en la lluvia, besos apasionados, besos contra la pared, hubo una parte muy adolescente de su cuerpo que quiso pensar en que otras cosas había visto, pero decidió matar ese pensamiento hasta, al menos, los próximos años. No necesitaba ponerse mas rojo de lo que estaba o permitirse a si mismo llegar a una situación embarazosa propia de sus edad que apenas si estaba comenzando a saber como lidiar.

Pero el gesto era hermoso, perfecto. Quería mas de esos besos, quería mas de esa cercaría que Once parecía tan naturalmente libre a darle y se pregunto si enseñarle los limites o reglas sociales eran al final una buena idea porque realmente estaba acostumbrándose a esos arrumacos y esos abrazos, esa forma tan directa que ella tenia de demostrarle afecto.

\- Me gusto mucho. – susurro Mike en su oído, sus brazos cerrados en su cintura y su voz acariciando su oído. Pudo sentirla temblar y suspirar bajo su voz y bajo el toque tierno que hizo, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el brazo que ella tenia alrededor de su cuello.

Cayeron en Mike de pronto las palabras de Nancy y lo que seguramente sintió. Ese día Mike noto que estaba realmente creciendo, que estaba en el pasaje de niñez al camino que eventualmente lo llevaría a ser un hombre. Ahora era un adolescente, una niña o mejor dicho una muchacha abrazada su cuerpo y él podía sentir en la caricia tan inocente que los bellos de su piel se erizaban. Aun ambos lejos de hacer algo mas que un beso, la idea ni siquiera formada en la cabeza de ambos pero tenerla allí, libre y en un baile de la escuela en un contacto obvio a los ojos de quien sea que gritaba que ellos no eran solo amigos, todo eso cayo fuertemente en el muchacho. Y lo hizo porque no, no eran solo amigos; no había forma que lo sean pero debía definir cual era su relación, para ella también, para que se adentrara al mundo sin tener que dudar como referirse a él cuando finalmente pueda salir de la cabaña y no tener que luchar con palabras o términos que aun no conocía.

Porque Mike nunca, jamás, quería que ella dude de lo que él era. Si bien sabia o intuía en esos besitos cual seria la respuesta de Once, era hora de juntar el coraje, de ser un hombre y hacer la pregunta que seria la que abriera el camino a lo que dentro de diez años le preguntaría también en una noche y bajo las estrellas.

\- Ce, ¿quieres ser mi no…?

\- ¡Oye Mike, no vas a creer lo que acaba de preguntarme el señor Clarke! – dijo Lucas apareciéndose de literalmente la nada misma y provocando un salto de parte de la pequeña pareja de enamorados. – ¡Me estaba tomando la foto con Max y me dijo si acaso tu estabas besándote con tu prima! – comenzó a reír el muchacho, inclinado sobre si mismo y sosteniéndose de las rodillas, riendo histéricamente.

De hecho si, era en realidad gracioso pero si no fuese porque acababa de sacudirlos y robarles por accidente el momento que no solo Mike, sino Once también habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo, entonces también se estaría riendo. Afortunadamente, y quizás porque la cara de ambos de frustración eran prueba suficiente, Max quien estaba de pie detrás de su primer beso noto que Lucas había hecho lo mismo que Hopper y no quería que Once cobrara venganza con el niño que le gustaba.

\- Oigan, hagan algo. – fue la muchacha a pedirle a Dustin y Will que estaban a solo un metro de ellos y los arrojo hacia el chico para salvarlo de la ira de los otros dos enamorados y, de ser posible, de ganar con eso un poco del lado bueno de Once y lavar sus culpas, cualquiera estas sean.

\- Hahah que bueno, que divertido. – rió Dustin tomando a Lucas de un brazo y Will hizo lo mismo, llevándoselo de allí.

\- No le hagan caso, creo que Troy puso algo en el ponche, vaya uno a saber. – comento Will haciendo señas con la mano y llevándolo lejos de la pareja que ahora suspiraba pesadamente por lo que se había interrumpido.

Mike tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y trato de contar hasta diez. Si hubo un momento perfecto donde todo su coraje y valor habían llegado a un punto ideal, había sido cinco segundos atrás y ahora, demasiado conciente de nuevo de sus inseguridades, volvió a tragar fuerte y pensar que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Mike? – la voz angelical de Once lo llamaron de vuelta a la realidad. Sus manos en sus hombros, su dedo índice acariciando la vena de su cuello y él bajo la mirada para encontrarla de nuevo sonriéndole y mirándole con curiosidad.

Y su confianza vino de nuevo, aunque sea un poco por la manera en que esos enormes ojos miel, esos labios perfectos y esa muchacha que brillaba como la estrella que guía al explorador le llevaba de nuevo al punto donde quería estar. Si, podía hacerlo.

Sonrió. – Ce, ven sentémonos un segundo, quiero… Quiero hablarte de algo, ¿esta bien?

Mike descubrió que si ella tenia habilidades especiales, él también las tenia y esas eran: a) juntar coraje para hacer la pregunta que casi salio un momento atrás, b) no asesinar a Lucas, c) poder separar las manos de Once tras su nuca y llevarla a sentarse junto a él, aun cuando ella se estaba acercando de nuevo para otro beso.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto Once sentándose junto al muchacho en una de las mesas mas alejadas del tumulto de estudiantes. Súbitamente una sensación de temor la invadió. ¿Había pasado el límite? Los besos que se había aventurado a dar, aquellos que había practicado con su propia mano desde que fueron de visita dos semanas atrás, ¿habían sido demasiado? Ella sabia que aun tenía mucho que aprender, no solo a como expresarse en el habla sino también las formas en que debía y podía hacerlo. ¿Eran esas expresiones de afecto correctas cuando nadie los veía? ¿Acaso había llevado problemas al niño que tanto le gusta? No podía evitar pensar en lo que dijo Lucas, quien a pesar de haberlos interrumpido, había dicho algo que la altero.

Si el año anterior ella se había presentado como la prima de Mike para ser infiltrada en la escuela y ahora el maestro a quien los muchachos le habían dicho que estaba emparentada con Mike, de pronto veía que esa 'prima' estaba besándolo entonces, ¿eso traería consecuencias? Esperaba que no, realmente esperaba que no porque no quería darle problemas, porque Mike lo único que trajo a su vida era felicidad y algo mas grande de lo que pudo soñar.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – susurro Once mientras lo veía dudar en que hacer o que decir o una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Mike estaba allí, sentado junto a ella, ambos de cara a una pared decorada con una cortina metálica de colores celestes, blancos y plateados y sostenía su mano con dulzura y firmeza mirando a todas partes excepto a sus ojos hasta que ella le hizo esa última pregunta.

\- No, no por supuesto que no. – le aseguro y Once suspiró de alivio ante la seguridad de sus palabras. Lo vio mirar alrededor de nuevo, ese rostro nervioso y la forma en que lamió sus labios como intentado encontrar una forma en que decirle lo que sea que quería decirle.

Lo que ella sabía que iba a decirle. Las mariposas que habían estado revoloteándole en el estomago antes de que Lucas los interrumpiera, ahora volvían a volar tan violentamente que las sentía aletear hasta en sus oídos.

\- Sabes, uhm sabes Ce, hay algo que debo preguntarte pero no se exactamente como hacerlo. – comenzó Mike. – No se como hacerlo porque no se si tu sabes a que me refiero cuando digo lo que quiero decir, que aun no se como decir en realidad y saber explicarte que lleva esto sin…

Rayos, si quería hacerlo sencillo estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Mike sintió que había hablado durante una hora y no había hecho nada más que divagar.

Sin embargo para Once, quien lo miraba con amor, con tanto amor mientras los colores en el hermoso rostro de Mike subían en diversos tonos rosados, no podía parar de sonreír y de pensar cuan maravillosamente dulce es; cuan magníficamente cuidadoso, considera y bello es.

¿Que hizo para merecerlo?

¿Que ente por encima de ellos decidió que un muchacho así, que ese niño que lentamente se volvía un joven tan hermoso, pueda verla de la misma forma que ella lo miraba? Porque ella sabia que se le notaba, sabia que no podía ocultarlo aunque la vez que los muchachos fueron a verla a la cabaña creyó ocultarse bien, sabía en la sonrisa cómplice de Dustin y en la forma en que en realidad no soltó a Mike que se le notaba que lo quería. Lo había extrañado tanto, lo había soñado tantas veces y llorado aun más. No sabia cuantas veces había llegado a visitarlo en el vacío, no sabia como confesarle que a él también lo vio llorar, ni llevaba cuenta ya de cuantas veces se enojo con Hopper por querer saber cuando llegaría el día que pueda verlo.

Pero si sabía lo que él es para ella. Si sabia que su recuerdo aparecía cuando estuvo lejos de Hawkins cometiendo esos errores en los que ahora no quería pensar, y sabia que era lo que Mike quería decirle, y lo mucho que le estaba costando hacerlo. Once sonrió; quería escucharlo, quería seguir viendo como se lamia los labios buscando las palabras que estaban ahí pero que no le salían. Quería seguir viendo sus ojos posarse en ella mientras explicaba lo que quería decirle para luego volver al suelo mientras volvía a retomar la idea que él buscaba sea perfecta mientras a su vez ella sabia a que se refería.

\- Tú sabes, Ce, a veces dos personas que sienten cosas por otras personas deciden estar en una relación. – decía Mike. – Me refiero a una relación el uno con el otro y con nadie más… Pero no es que no pueden hablar con nadie mas sino…

Es tan lindo. Aun cuando divaga y se pone nervioso y entra en pánico y no sabe como explicarle lo que quiere decir, queriendo preguntarle lo que ambos sabían que él quería preguntarle y a la vez, pensando que debía explicarle de que se trataba. Ella sabia que no lo hacia porque suponía que ella simplemente no lo sabia sino, Once entendió, que Mike amoroso y considerado como es quería asegurarse que ella tomara la decisión en completa libertad de saber lo que él le estaba por pedir. Por más que nada, ella sabia que Mike la quiere libre de decidir y sentir y hacer; la quiere libre para vivir y experimentar y disfrutar la vida que a penas esta comenzando a vivir. Por eso Mike es _más_.

Agradecía que diera tantas vueltas para hablar porque eso le daba tiempo a ella. No para pensar su respuesta, no, eso lo sabía bien, sino para observarlo, para apreciar como cambio desde la primera vez que lo vio. Para adorar esas largas pestañas oscuras que adornaban los ojos chocolates más dulces que cualquier jarabe y esos labios que le gustaban más que los waffles. Para apreciar las marquitas en su cara y pensar que si Mike se había convertido en su mundo, entonces esas pecas eran como un cielo; un cielo en el rostro del niño que tanto quiere como metáfora perfecta de que él lo es todo para ella.

\- A veces cuando a una persona le gusta otra persona, pero no como amigo simplemente… – seguía diciendo, mirándola por momentos y alejando la mirada cuando el rosado en sus mejillas lo volvía rojo de nuevo y Ce debía reprimir una sonrisa porque era tierno. – A veces, cuando a una persona le gusta otra persona y a esa otra persona también le gusta la otra, deciden ser más que amigos, ¿sabes? Porque si, son amigos y todo pero también son mas que amigos. Y eso significa que esos mas que amigos hacen cosas que no hacen con otros amigos. Cosas como tomarse las manos. – dijo, continuando con su explicación.

El suave roce de la mano de Mike en la suya cuando dijo aquello la hizo pensar en el cosquilleo que le daba. En esa electricidad que causaba el solo hecho de que sea su mano la que busco la suya, que sea su dedo pulgar el que acaricia un círculo en su piel mientras él nuevamente repasa su lengua en su labio inferior, intentando armarse de valor.

Quizás debería detenerlo y decirle que se calme, ser ella quien le diga lo que sentía pero, ¿como decirle que lo quiere? ¿Como expresarle lo que siente si quizás sus palabras no lo expresaban lo suficiente? Porque decirle que lo quiere no seria suficiente, porque intentar poner en palabras lo que Mike significa para ella seria expresar solo una pequeñísima parte. Él es mucho mas que un 'me gustas'; es noches de llanto y de haberlo extrañado, es horas del día pensando en verlo nuevamente. Es mucho mas que quererlo, es… necesitarlo.

Mike es la sensación de haberlo conocido durante miles de años, algo que crece, la consume y que hasta parece mentira como es que vino a su vida; increíble si se pone a pensar como es que después de tanto sufrimiento él llego para que el roce de sus manos la enamore, la llene. Es saber que en sus ojos ella se puede perder y se siente en su hogar, saber que ella es suya y él es de ella; que cada segundo él le da la razón a todo lo que pudo haber sido, que cada historia de amor se inspira en los besos que le ha dado, que su espera y su devoción, sus esperanzas y su dolor, todo lo hace irreal y a la vez palpable y tan increíble. Lo vuelve mas de lo que pudo haber pedido, lo vuelve algo tan grande que la distancia no pudo separarlos sino todo lo contrario; los ha unido para darse cuenta que había llegado a un sentimiento insondable.

Es sentir que cada momento de su vida, incluso los años que vivió encerrada han valido la pena para que luego pueda ser encontrada por él: el niño, el muchacho que se ha vuelto tan inmenso que Once simplemente sabe no puede vivir sin él.

Mike, quien comenzaba a sudar de los nervios y que entre querer explicarle lo que iba a pedirle y justamente pedírselo de una vez, se había enredado en su propia confesión y su declaración de amor.

\- Entonces esas dos personas que antes eran amigos se vuelven novios lo que hacen es compartir ciertos momentos que….

\- Mike. – decidió Once interrumpirlo, divertida y enternecida por la belleza que irradiaba, por la forma en que la cuidaba, por el amor que daba. Porque le quería explicar que era estar de novios antes de preguntárselo, aun olvidándose que durante un año ella vio tantas telenovelas que en ellas aprendió todo lo que quería con él. Bueno, sacando de lado los dramas, por supuesto.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto el muchacho, sacado de su monologo el cual, de alguna forma, no había explicado nada.

Once sonrió, apretando su mano en la suya. – Si.

\- S-si… ¿Si que? – pregunto, su voz un poco mas aguda entre la sorpresa, los nervios, el pánico y el infinito amor.

Ce no pudo contener una risilla. – Si a lo que quieres preguntarme. No necesitas explicarme que significa ser novios, ya lo se. Me lo enseñaron los programas de TV. Se lo que significa, si lo quiero.

El fuego en Mike comenzó a expandirse de su pecho hasta todos los miembros de su cuerpo mientras las mejillas se encendían y el rostro de Once se inclinaba más y más cerca.

\- Lo siento, yo… No lo se, a veces pienso demasiado las cosas. – admitió.

\- Lo haces, y es por eso que si.

Trago fuerte, su sonrisa curvando sus labios hacia arriba, su valor dando un brinco, su energía recargada en aquellos ojos miel comprensivos. Podía hacerlo finalmente y las palabras saldrían claras y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Su mano subió a la mejilla de la muchacha, su pulgar acariciando aquel precioso hoyuelo. Tan hermosa que dolía, tan mágica que por siempre la elegiría. – ¿Ce, quieres ser mi novia?

La felicidad de Once no tenia comparación, tan solo lagrimas, sonrisas y una respuesta ahogada en la felicidad infinita.

\- Si, Mike. Mil veces si. – susurro mientras sus brazos volaban a sus hombros y se fundían en un abrazo que luego se convirtió en un beso, y otro, y otro mas hasta que sus amigos les pidieron que dejen eso para otro momento y vayan con ellos a bailar.

 **xx**

\- ¿Cinco… minutos… mas? – pidió Mike entre beso y beso.

Once rió entre cada uno. Hacia aproximadamente quince minutos se había despedido de sus amigos cuando Mike le dijo que ya eran las nueve y, por ende, las dos horas que Hopper le había dicho se habían cumplido. En ese rato luego de haber vuelto a bailar y pasar el rato con todo el grupo y de haber escuchado toda clases de bromas por su nuevo noviazgo y como Lucas pagaba a Dustin un dólar y luego él a Will otro dólar mas; el resto de la noche paso tan rápido como un parpadeo pero ella disfrutó cada segundo de ello.

Del comienzo de su vida; de los amigos que prometieron que insistirían cada día a su padre de permitirle ir a la cabaña mas seguido y en especial el comienzo de esa vida abierta frente a ella, dándole la bienvenida en compañía del muchacho que la sostenía de la cintura en todo momento y a quien le dio tantos besos como le fue posible dar.

\- Realmente quiero pero Hopper dijo que si tardaba mas que eso no habría waffles mañana. – susurro Once aunque no hacia el menor intento de soltar a Mike ni de alejarse de su boca.

No sabía cuando su padre le permitiría verla de nuevo pero ella insistiría hasta el cansancio y más porque esos besos se habían vuelto incluso más necesarios que respirar.

\- Te llevaré diez cajas. – comento el muchacho y ambos sonrieron, perdiéndose en otro dulce y duradero beso que provoco silbidos de algunos niños en la puerta del gimnasio y aun así a ninguno le importo que hubiese testigos.

\- Mmm… – exclamo Ce súbitamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta y una corriente de frío aire de Diciembre azoto contra su bello pero poco abrigado vestido.

Mike, como siempre, pareció darse cuenta. – Oh, necesitas un abrigo. ¿Trajiste alguno? – pregunto cuando la noto temblar, pasando sus manos por la piel descubierta de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Ella negó. – Lo deje en el auto.

De nuevo otro estudiante abrió la puerta del gimnasio cuando uno de sus padres fue a retirarlo y otra corriente de aire irrumpió contra ellos, cortando con el calor reconfortante.

Mike hizo una mueca de preocupación. – Te enfermaras si sales así ahora incluso si es solo hasta el estacionamiento. – comento pasando sus manos por los brazos descubiertos de su novia. Quiso sonreír, aun no podía creer que sea _su_ novia pero luego podría saltar de felicidad en su casa.

\- Es solo un poco, Hopper me dijo que estaría cerca.

Aun así volvió a temblar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez haciendo notar que también había comenzado a haber viento. – Oh espera, ya se. – dijo el jovencito y sin pensar en nada mas, se quito la chaqueta y luego paso a quitarse el sweater celeste que llevaba debajo de ella. – Ten, Ce. No quiero que te enfermes.

Por un momento el cerebro de Once se detuvo y al mismo tiempo las miles de mariposas que sentía en el estomago parecieron estallar en un cosquilleo intenso que recorrió hacia su pecho y cada uno de sus miembros. Ahí, una tontería quizás para otros, pero ahí Mike sin pensar en lo que podía significar para ella, sin ningún atisbo de duda y con la eterna dulzura y naturalidad que podía significar que un muchacho le preste a su novia una prenda de ropa; todo eso toco el corazón de Once tanto que apenas si podía hablar.

\- … – y no, no podía hacerlo. Simplemente miro a Mike, a su novio sin aun poder creer que ahora pueda llamarle novio y completamente tapada en emociones Ce tomo el sweater que se le estaba ofreciendo.

La imagen de aquel niño que se acerco a ella bajo la lluvia, recordar al niño que fue a un cesto de ropa limpia y como él simplemente y solo porque era lo correcto y quería ayudarla, le ofreció su propia ropa poco mas de un año atrás con la naturalidad que lo hace aquel quien el regido por su corazón y ese corazón es inimaginablemente puro.

¿Había sido una señal en aquel momento? Quizás si, pensó Once mientras en la voz de Mike también podía sentir su sonrisa y le ayudaba a colocarse la prenda de ropa sin despeinarla ni estropear su maquillaje; quizás esa noche cuando Mike la vistió con su propia ropa había sido un presagio o una pista de lo que esa noche eran. De los besos que se dieron, de las canciones que bailaron, de la suavidad en sus manos o el calor que sus ojos chocolate emanaban y ese sentimiento de absurda y eterna felicidad, plenitud y dicha le otorgaban una calidez gemela al calor que aquel sweater celeste le ofrecía una vez lo tuvo puesto.

Ce miro hacia el suelo, su sonrisa creciente y sintiéndose tímida y llena de la presencia de Mike; de cómo pensar en que decir, en como actuar, en como responder y devolver la dicha que le dio desde el instante en que ella supo que iba a pedirle que sea su novia y como, dulce como es él, apenas si pudo decirlo por intentar explicarle que era lo que iba a pedirle después. Como si ella no supiera, como si Once no mirara cinco telenovelas al día; como si no hubiese soñado con ese momento desde que Hopper le explico que lo que hacia la gente eran besos y que esos besos se daban aquellos que estaban enamorados y en pareja.

Si, había cosas que aun le costaba entender, como cuando ella le dijo a su padre adoptivo que ya había tenido un beso con Mike y no pudo interpretar los diferentes todos de rosa que escalaban sobre el rostro del hombre. Pero por mas que algunas cosas no entendía, por mas que al pasar los días ella deba preguntar si no entendía algo; definitivamente si había algo que entendía y eso era que Mike, en cualquier concepto, en cualquier escenario, dentro de un año o dentro de noventa seria siempre la respuesta correcta.

Solo por ser, él, solo por ser Mike. Solo por haberle ofrecido ropa una noche lluviosa, por construirle un fuerte donde ella se pueda sentir segura, por mandarle cartitas o por llamarla durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días; todo eso solo hicieron que ella añorara tener un vinculo con él, todo eso hacia que cualquier plan que Mike le ofreciera sea la respuesta ideal y la oportunidad perfecta para darle su amor, su apoyo, su inflado corazón.

\- Ya, ahí esta. Disculpa, es un poco muy grande para…

\- Es perfecto. – interrumpió Once tomando los bordes del cuello y llevándolo a su nariz para sentir el aroma mezcla de jabón, perfume y la propia esencia de Mike. Esa noche dormiría abrazada a él. – Tú eres perfecto.

Y ahora era el turno de Mike de quedarse sin palabras.

¿Ella lo creía perfecto? Era él quien debía decirle que ella es perfecta, que sin importar lo que pase sabia que lo que sentía tan solo podía crecer y ensancharse y motivarlo para mejorar porque ella así como es, es exactamente como la soñó. La llave que abre todas las puertas, los ojos con los que soñaba, el futuro claro de una vida que viviría agradecido de caminarla a su lado. Once es perfecta porque Mike no cambiaria ni un solo cabello de su cabeza.

Pero se sentía demasiado abrumado para hablar y lo único que puso hacer fue abrazarla y regocijarse en como ella se acurrucaba en él; como hundía su nariz en su cuello e inconcientemente se mecían suavemente como si bailaran de nuevo.

No podía creer su suerte, cuando Once sintió el aroma de su sweater Mike quedo embelesado; su corazón se olvido que debía latir, su boca olvido como hablar, la música alrededor olvido que debía hacerse escuchar y la tierra no giro mas. Ella detenía su mundo y el mundo entero no se atrevía a funcionar en ese momento al igual que cada célula de su cerebro. No, definitivamente él es el afortunado de ambos porque cuando Once lo miro de nuevo, Mike supo que las palabras no salían porque lo único que debía hacer ahora era besarla otra vez. Un estallido de colores en esta y miles de dimensiones en un mundo detenido para dos niños que habían pasado noches sin dormir llamándose el uno al otro, ahora mas fuertes porque en cada roce de labios, en el abrazo que se daban, crecían porque ya estaban juntos, porque las piezas encajaban.

Porque la forma en que ella lo miraba lo hacia sentirse invencible; como si él fuese el tesoro tras una larga búsqueda. Once lo hacia sentir increíble, inigualable y poderoso para hacerlo todo sin pensar en nada mas que en ella.

Mike haría lo que sea por ella.

\- No quiero irme, te echaré de menos. – susurro Once sobre sus labios, sus frentes aun unidas, sus pestañas acariciando sus mejillas.

Mike sonrió. – Iré aunque Hopper no me lo permita. Al cuerno sus reglas, seré invisible si es necesario pero iré a verte. Iremos todos a verte, lo prometo.

Ce sonrió nuevamente, respirando tranquila y confiada que esta vez podría irse a dormir sabiendo que era cierto porque Mike lo prometía y si él lo decía, entonces no había nada que temer.

\- Te acompaño hasta donde Hopper. – susurro Mike y le dio otro beso antes de tomarla de la mano para salir hacia el estacionamiento donde imaginaba estaría el Jefe de la Policía, pero Once se detuvo. – ¿Pasa algo, Ce?

La muchacha en cuestión solo miro alrededor, a los niños en el baile, a los colores del decorado, los aromas que no podía describir y sus amigos a lo lejos bailando. La vida que comenzaba, las oportunidades que venían, el muchacho frente a ella, la mano que la sostenía.

Acaricio el sweater sobre su pecho mientras sonreía. Una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

\- ¿Mío?

Mike asintió. – Uhm, si seguro, puedes quedártelo. Te queda mas lindo a ti de todas formas.

\- No. – murmuro Once, llevando una mano al pecho de Mike donde su corazón latía y hasta su mentón, rozando su dedo por su labio inferior. – Tú, ¿eres mío?

La sonrisa ensoñadora que Once le daba le hacia temblar las rodillas y no le importaba que Hopper le gritara; Mike se aparecería en la mañana con todas las cajas de waffles que pueda comprar porque ya no tenia opción, porque no quería otra opción.

De pronto recordó las caricaturas que veía y supo que de sus poros emanaban cientos de corazones.

Mike sonrió. – Si Ce, tuyo. Para siempre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! No se que_ _decir_ _._

 _Veintidós paginas, he roto mi propio record maldición. Lamento terriblemente la inmensa espera, pero ya lo había dicho antes que comenzaba un curso y mi tiempo se vería mucho más reducido lo cual ha atrasado todas mis historias. Eso y que he tenido (y continuo) con algunos problemas de salud que francamente me están asustando._

 _Con respecto a las historias: Como yo creí que para esta altura y antes de la temporada 3 ya habría terminado todos los one-shots planeados y el proyecto de '_ _ **Toma Mi Mano**_ _' – haha, que inocente que fui :'C –; les explico como irá esto. Todos los one-shot que he mencionado que se vienen y que han votado hasta ahora al igual que 'Toma Mi Mano', aun si se publican luego del 4 de Julio,_ _ **todos**_ _están situados en un universo_ _ **previo**_ _a la tercer temporada. Si es que puedo adaptar algún one-shot aun luego de lo que veamos, lo haré pero siempre y cuando no afecte la idea principal que tenía. Así que por favor tanto en TMM como en los capítulos que vengan aquí no me digan "ah pero esto no paso bla bla". Yo se que mis lectores de siempre me entenderán, esto es mas un mensaje para cierto usuario que me envía ciertos mensajes como si yo fuera su esclava._

 _En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza pero espero que haya valido la espera. Lo bueno es que después que publique la versión en ingles de este capi, terminare el segundo capitulo de TMM que ya esta por la mitad. (Son más cortos, entiendan que después yo debo traducir todo esto.) Pero igualmente cada tanto doy pistas y adelantos en mi Instagram celes_genesis._

 _¡Gracias por leer, por favor_ _ **déjenme un review**_ _y nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
